Obsession
by TriMinakami
Summary: Inspired and based on a dōjin. / Kira Tsubasa was never really interested in anyone romantically, but when Anju and Erena shows her videos of µ's START:DASH!, she suddenly finds herself attracted to Kousaka Honoka. Read on as Tsubasa begins falling for the leader of µ. / Major HonokaXTsubasa, minor AnjuXMaki and ErenaXEri. (Omk 4.1 to 4.6 released.)
1. Prologue

**So after randomly reading through Love Live doujins, I found one that I took a liking to. It's rather... cute, and I seek to turn it into something impure. (But I still like it, though.) It's called,** _It Seems Like A-RISE's Tsubasa-sama Wants to go Dancing Dancing With Honoka-chan_ **by** _Ooshima Tomo_**.**

**Well, I hope the characters aren't too OOC.**

* * *

.: Prologue :.

Tsubasa rested her head on the sofa. "Relaxation..." she cooed to herself.

Immediately, as if fate itself hates her, the door banged open. She jumped up in surprise as her partners, Erena and Anju, rushed in.

"Tsubasa, we brought you something to watch." Anju stated calmly. "Or more likely, I did... I thought it would interest you."

Erena sighed. "Although I think we should practice, but perhaps you might be interested in this new idol group started some time ago."

Of course, Tsubasa was _not_ in the least interested. She was trying to sleep, but... "Ah, sure. I'll take a look."

They placed the laptop on the table and the three inspected the video on it together.

"..._µ?_" Tsubasa whispered. "The group is named... u?"

"Pronounced _muse_." Erena said. "Now, watch it closely."

Tsubasa nodded. The video was of µ's first performance, called _START:DASH!_ and consisted of three members- Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. Their was a link to another version of the video, featuring all current nine members of the idol group, including Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Yazawa Nico, Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi. The light-brown haired girl's focus, however, was not directed towards any random feature of the two videos they watched, however; they were fixated on a certain member.

Erena smiled softly. "This live is great no matter how many times you watch it."

Anju nodded. "They started with 3 members like us, even though we _still_ have 3 members, but the teamwork they demonstrate is unbelievable, Tsubasa." she explained.

"That, and especially notable is her..." Erena pointed to the certain girl Tsubasa was focused on. "She possesses a certain... _charm_, that makes others unable to turn away."

As the video continued running, with Honoka dancing to the tune of _START:DASH!_ and smiling, Tsubasa started turning red. She shivered with impatience. "...K-Kousaka... Honoka... huh..." she muttered through gritted teeth, trying her best to hold an especially loud squeal. _S-so... cute..._ she thought to herself, feeling as if she would explode anytime soon from mental pleasure.

"..." Erena gave her a deadpan expression.

Anju sweat-dropped with a smile. "Umm, perhaps you should... calm down a little." she suggested.

* * *

**And thus ends the prologue, how it all started. Just reminding, this is inspired by the doujin I've mentioned above. The characters may seem OOC at one point, I think, so please do note anything out that might seem wrong. **(Although I will probably forget to fix anything.) **Anyways, I am a huge supporter of Honoka/Tsubasa, so I'm really glad to be able to write one... even if it's somewhat one-sided.**


	2. Chapter 1

NicoMaki (anonymous): Yes, that was exactly what I thought as well. That doujin is extremely adorable! Pretty much all of Ooshima Tomo's works are amazing. Thank you, and I will.

**I'm back, because I have nothing better to do. Which explains why I updated the other Love Live fanfiction fast. But I might slow down the pace, because I work like that. Anyways, this first chapter begins right on the Second Season, so Honoka will be the Student Council President from here on. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

.: Chapter 1 :.

Tsubasa nervously peeked at the building in front of her. "...Otonokizaka High School, huh..." she muttered. The idol took a few steps inside the area, looking around in case anyone noticed her. _I'm glad I managed to borrow the uniforms from someone..._ she grinned. The idol was also wearing a very odd-looking disguise; she wore a long black-haired wig, and a pair of glasses that... was attached to a fake nose and a moustache. There were also visible and comical whirls on the pair of glasses.

Another student knocked into her from behind. "A-ah, sorry..." she muttered.

Tsubasa, hoping nothing fell off her face, turned around. "No, I should be the one apologizing." she said.

The girl who had crashed into her flinched; she had not expected there to be a student whose sense of disguising was... incredibly weird. It was easily seen through, too, that it was a disguise. "...who are you?" she asked, scratching her _yellow hair_. The girl next to her, curiously staring at her, had _purple hair_ swaying from behind her head.

"W-well, I'm, uh... just a student from this school! Yeah!" Tsubasa answered nervously. "And I'm definitely not here to find Kousaka Honoka!"

The blonde faked a smile, which was horrible. "Umm... right. Anywa-"

"Wait!" Tsubasa raised a hand. She closely inspected the blonde and the purple-haired girl next to her, squinting her eyes. "...y-you two are Ayase Eri and Toujou Nozomi from _µ!_" she shrieked.

Nozomi nodded. "Why are you so surprised?" she asked. "We're from the same school..."

"Anyways." Eri coughed, catching the two's attention. "It's clear that you're obviously wearing a disguise," she began, causing Tsubasa to let out a whimper, "so why don't you remove those weird glasses of yours and show me, the ex-Student Council President, your true face?" the blonde asked.

At that moment, just as Tsubasa dodged Eri's hand directed at her glasses, Honoka chose that moment to appear. "Heya, Eri-chan!"

The three stared at her. "Oh, hello, Honoka." Eri greeted with a smile. "It seems you have a visitor."

"A weird one, that is..." Nozomi snickered.

Honoka stared at Tsubasa; she couldn't recognize her due to the... _weird_ disguise. Tsubasa, on the other hand, was turning red and unstable, shaking as if she was going to explode any moment. "K-K-Kousa... Kousa... _Kousaka Honoka!_" she finally screamed, pointing to the ginger-haired girl.

All the students walking around the entrance stopped and stared at the four, particularly the one in the weird disguise.

Honoka raised an eyebrow. "...uhhh, yes? That'd be me?"

"Do you know her, Honoka?" Eri asked, ignoring the Nozomi who was holding in her laugh with an expression that clearly shows how amused the girl was.

Tsubasa suddenly clutched onto Honoka's hand and shook them. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you! I, I am..." she paused. "...your hugest fan!"

"..." Everyone else kept on staring at Tsubasa.

The moment she realized that things had gotten awkward, Tsubasa suddenly jumped aside from Eri's hand (that had reached again to grab her glasses) and ran away... deeper into the school area.

"H-hey! Wait!" Eri screamed after her. She chased the intruder, dragging along a still amused Nozomi.

Honoka frowned. "What was that all about...?"

* * *

As Nozomi ran alongside Eri towards the girl, she suddenly caught a glimpse of light-brown streaks of hair within the black mass on the girl's head. "..." she frowned, trying to put two and zero together.

"Wait, you! I said, stop!" Eri shouted.

"Oh no, I need to get out of here, fast..." Tsubasa muttered. She took a turn and spotted a seemingly passing-by blue-haired girl. "Ah, perfect... e-excuse me! Please help me!"

The bluenette turned to Tsubasa (in disguise). "H-hai!?"

"I- I'm being pursued by that girl!" Tsubasa pointed to Eri, who came to a stop with a confused expression along with a still-amused Nozomi.

Eri smiled lightly. "Ah, hello, Umi." she greeted.

"H-hello, Eri... what is this all about?" Umi asked.

Tsubasa frowned. "..." she was definitely not liking how the two knew each other.

"Capture her and keep her right there, Umi." Eri smirked. "We need to do some questioning for Honoka's huge fan..."

Nervous, Umi nodded while still unsure and grabbed Tsubasa into a hug. "R-right... please don't struggle too much!"

Tsubasa would naturally struggle with all her might. "W-waaah, let me go! Let me go!"

"Ah, you got her?" Honoka asked, smiling. "Great! Now let's remove the-"

With no other options left, Tsubasa bent her arms back and groped Umi's breasts, twice. Despite how unnecessary the second grope was, Tsubasa didn't really give it a thought and went with it anyways. The bluenette let out a yelp of surprise (and obviously embarrassment) and fell to the ground, blocking her own breasts with her own arms, while Eri and Honoka let out a shocked gasp.

Nozomi was- you know what, nevermind. We all know how much Nozomi is enjoying this with an amused face.

Tsubasa saw her chance to escape and began running away.

The blonde ex-SCP snapped back to reality and began giving her chase. "Wait, come back he-"

UTX High's idol center decided at this moment that the glasses were unnecessary, so she picked it off and threw it at Eri's face. "Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, adding with a whisper, "Unless you're Kousaka Honoka..."

Eri gasped. "W-what is this, I don't want to wear this!"

The current SCP, Honoka, fell down to the ground laughing at Eri. "Bwahahaha! Eri-chan, you look so hilarious!"

Nozomi watched as Tsubasa tripped, meanwhile, dropping the wig. She let out a light gasp when she saw _that_ Kira Tsubasa got up again with a grunt, then put on a wig while making sure nobody saw. For some reason, only Nozomi saw that.

When Tsubasa disappeared from the sight, everyone else got up. "W-who was that!? That... that... p-perverted groper!" Umi asked.

"No idea here..." Eri said.

"Never seen her." Honoka said.

Nozomi snickered. "Looks like our little guest here is a rather... _interesting_ guest." she commented. When the others gave her weird stares, she smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's go try and find her."

* * *

**I've always seen Nozomi as the type to somehow, by chance or by piecing things together, find out about everything right at the beginning of a story, but keep it a secret for the sake of lols. And thus, I shall keep her that way, because honestly, that's the Nozomi who I respect and admire.**

**She seems like the female equivalent of a Magnificent Bastard, except she's not a bastard. Just a Magnificent... Girl.**


	3. Chapter 2

NicoxMaki: Thank you. I will, because I really love HonokaXTsubasa~ I'll make sure to keep updating, although the speed rate of updates would vary. Thank you, and bye~

**Another update, it seems. I am bored out of my mind, and other than writing, I am just skimming through yuri lemons and stuff that appeals to me. I'm bored.**

* * *

.: Chapter 2 :.

"Honoka..." Nico grunted. "It's happening... one more time!"

"One more time..." Hanayo repeated.

Maki nodded, equally tired as Nico, Hanayo and Rin. "One more time..."

"One more time!" Rin chimed in.

"One more time?" Honoka asked.

"_One more time?_" Tsubasa whispered to herself questionably, watching from afar while hiding behind one of the school's buildings. She had thought she was being chased by Nico, Hanayo, Rin and Maki, but it seemed like that wasn't the case as they had been looking for her angel Kousaka Honoka... and what was this all about, this one more time thing?

* * *

"One more time!?" Umi exclaimed.

"One more time?" Kotori exclaimed.

"_One more time!?_" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Love Live!?" Eri shrieked.

Tsubasa mentally sighed, watching from outside the clubroom with the door really-slightly opened. "At least they stopped the trend..." she whispered.

"That's right!" Hanayo nodded. "Thanks to the victory of A-Rise and the success of the first Love Live..." she began. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow upon hearing her idol group's name. "...and, oh my goodness, because of the fans, the second Love Live was pushed earlier!"

"Ehhh!?" everyone screamed again.

"Ehhh!?" Tsubasa whispered a bit too loud, but gladly for her, nobody heard it. She shut her mouth nevertheless, embarrassed.

Hanayo coughed. "This time, it's on a larger scale than the first one! With the venues being several times larger." the girl paused, taking in a deep breath. "On top of that, they are planning both net view _and_ live view!"

Eri stared at the computer screen. "That's amazing..."

Hanayo snapped her head sharply towards Eri, surprising the others (and Tsubasa as well, who thought Hanayo was some shy girl at first- surprisingly correct). "It's not just amazing!" she sharply said. Eri nervously nodded, more amazed by Hanayo's second personality. "And this right here is the most important part... _Because Love Live is so big now, they will no longer use rankings!_"

Tsubasa, meanwhile, decided not to leave now and just have Hanayo fill her out about this new Love Live.

"_Instead, each region will have a preliminary to decide their candidates!_" Hanayo said.

"In other words..." Tsubasa whispered to herself, realizing something.

At the same time, Umi gasped. "...popularity and rankings don't matter anymore!"

"That's right!" Hanayo screamed. The others jumped back when she turned around suddenly. "What's happening now is an _Idol Revolution!_ Regardless of their rank, if they do well, any group can join!"

Tsubasa smirked. "T-then we have a chance too, right?" Nico asked. Hanayo nodded.

"That's awesome, nyan!" Rin shrieked happily.

"This is a one-time chance, isn't it?" Umi asked. Eri nodded.

"There's no way we're not doing it, right?" Maki asked.

Nico nodded and playfully hugged her, non-romantically. "That's absolutely right!"

Kotori smiled cheerfully. "Alright! Let's get into Love Live!"

Eri frowned. "Wait, hang on." Everyone stared at her. "If it's by region... then wouldn't we have to beat A-Rise as well?"

Everyone else gasped. Tsubasa frowned. "A-Rise again... don't tell me they're going to give up just because we're participating..." she scowled. "Idols shouldn't give up so easily... please don't give up, Kousaka Honoka..." she begged, hoping for the leader to encourage them and... wait. "...what is she doing?" Tsubasa whispered, confused. Honoka seemed to be sitting calmly without a care in the world. "Kousaka Honoka, please do something to encourage them...!"

Hanayo dropped down to the ground dramatically. "N-no... no...!"

"I-if we have to beat A-Rise..." Kotori began.

"Then no matter how hard we try..." Nozomi frowned.

Maki sighed, curling her hair with her fingers playfully. "It's impossible."

"T-then, we'd have to transfer to another school, r-right!?" Rin shrieked.

"What does that have anything to do with this!?" Both Umi and Tsubasa screamed. Tsubasa luckily went unheard again, she thought, but she failed to notice Honoka turning her head towards the door.

"...?" Honoka cocked her head.

Umi sighed. "Sure, we might not be able to beat A-Rise, but you're giving up too early!" she exclaimed. Tsubasa smiled, her scowl fading away. "If we give up before anything happens, then nothing would happen!"

Maki smiled lightly. "Yeah, you're right." she said, Nico nodding.

"Anyone is free to enter, so it doesn't hurt to try." Eri said.

The others smiled. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Hanayo screamed.

"Yeah!"

Everyone paused when Honoka rudely took a loud sip off her tea. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"...H-Honoka?" Eri whispered.

Sighing, the ginger-haired leader turned her head to them. "Wouldn't it be alright if we didn't participate?"

They stared at her. Their brains slowly registered what Honoka tried to say, and when they realized it, their brains tried to comprehend what they had heard again. _Wouldn't it be alright if we didn't participate? ...alright if we didn't participate? ...didn't participate? ...PARTICIPATE_

"HEHHHH!?" the almost-entire crew of _µ_ screamed in shock, alongside the shocked leader of A-Rise.

Tsubasa winced, tears emerging. "N-no way... Kousaka Honoka... noooo!" she screamed, running away from the scene.

* * *

Erena sighed. "What's this about now?"

Anju frowned. "Did you perhaps get caught and scolded by the very Kousaka Honoka herself?"

Tsubasa shook her head, burying her face in the plushie on the sofa. The three were at a room at UTX High School. "N-no! It's much worse!" she cried. "K-Kousaka Honoka... she won't be joining Love Live!" she screamed.

Her two partners stared. "...well, that's not good." Anju whispered to the other girl.

"H-how?" Erena flinched. "It just proves that µ isn't that worthy to be an idol group if they're giving up so easily... we should be happy not to face a group like that!"

Tsubasa turned to her with a glare. "B-but... but... if she does't join," she sniffed, "then I won't be able to directly meet her!"

Anju smiled. "Perhaps you should quit your disguise and just go on to meet her." Her suggestion was met with Tsubasa's head-shake. "..." she frowned.

Erena sighed. "I think you're becoming a bit too obse-"

"Noooo! I'm not obsessed!" the leader screamed childishly, surprising her partners. "It's just that... Kousaka Honoka... she's so cute! And adorable, and beautiful, and cute, and..." she squealed, hugging the plushie tightly to herself. Tsubasa rolled back and forth on the floor, dreaming of cuddling up against the leader of _µ_. "I want to meet her and talk to her and go out with her and become her girlfriend and marry her and maybe cuddle up with her at night and most likely end up having se-"

"_Stop._" Erena screamed, turning red. "W-we don't need to hear that last part!"

Tsubasa sighed. "But still... I wanted to meet Kousaka Honoka!" she cried.

Anju smiled. "Perhaps you were dreaming and thought that you heard she say she quits?"

* * *

"That's it. I have got to be dreaming!" she concluded, walking through the rain furiously. "T-there's no way Kousaka Honoka would quit, right!?" Then she paused. "...wait, why am I so fixated on her? It's not like I'm obsessed or anything, right...?" It was the next day, and Tsubasa was _still_ furious at what she had heard yesterday.

She paused upon hearing singing. The girl walked towards the shrine and hid behind a building; "K-Kousaka Honoka? With the others?"

"Let's do it!" Honoka cheered. "Let's enter Love Live!"

Tsubasa paused. Her frown turned into a smile, and widened as she realized what she had heard. "S-she's... she's going to enter!" Tsubasa almost screamed. "She's going to enter! We're going to fight against each other!" she cheered happily. Perhaps this would give her an opportunity to directly meet Honoka as herself and not through a disguise.

Regardless, she still ran home and cried on her pillow.

Crying due to happiness, that is.

* * *

**I've always thought that a girl named 'Tsubasa Kira' would act like the way I portrayed her in this chapter. So I decided to make the Honoka-obsessed Tsubasa act like that when talking about Kousaka Honoka, and just be her respectful self when in normal situations.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 3 :.

"Ehhhhh!?" Tsubasa screamed, surprising pretty much everyone on the streets.

Erena stared at her. "W-what is it?" she asked.

"Perhaps..." Anju pointed to a shop, "...she was captivated by that?"

"Huh?" Erena squinted. There was nothing in the shop that seemed like it would capture their leader's... ah. So that's what caused her to scream. "...yyyyyeaaah. Sure. I doubt Tsubasa would waste time buying every single of those Honoka-themed goods though, right...?" she paused. Her leader was gone. "Hehhh!?"

Tsubasa squealed as she ran into the shop, putting on her disguise wig and glasses. Within a few seconds, as Anju and Erena stared at the trails she left behind, the very same girl walked out carrying lots of shopping bags with noticeable Honoka-themed goods. "I- I'm going to put these in my room, please wait!" she shouted, rushing towards her house.

The two sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Speaking of which," Erena began, "aren't you going to... stalk on your girlfriend?" she asked.

Tsubasa turned red. "G-g-girlfriend!? W-we're not... we're not..." she muttered, looking away while she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

Her other two friends laughed, making theirselves at Tsubasa's home. "But I think you'd look adorable together with Kousaka Honoka, Tsubasa~" Anju commented.

"R-really!?" Tsubasa turned even redder. She sighed dreamily, fantasizing herself cuddling up with her cute, cute angel~

"Even though you're not well acquainted yet." That statement caused the leader of A-Rise to sulk to herself. She cheered up immediately, however.

"T-that's okay!" Tsubasa smiled nervously. "Soon, I will... I will make her my girlfriend!" she shouted, with some determination boiling up inside her. "And you'll see, Erena... I shall create a whole new family with her!"

"That sounds nice." Anju commented, before Erena feverishly shook her head.

"Nononononono. I'm pretty sure there's lots of things wrong with that statement." Erena interrupted, then coughed twice to get their attention. "So anyways, where are they now? Not gonna stalk them?"

"A-ah, about that..." Tsubasa sheepishly smiled. "They went on some training camp somewhere I was going to go as well, but..." she pouted.

"But...?" Both her partners asked.

"...there were all these new goodies coming out, so..." the brown-haired girl said. "...it was tempting."

They sighed. "That's kinda expected now." Erena chuckled.

Anju clapped her hands as Tsubasa cuddled against a Honoka-themed dakimakura. "Well, I think that it's time for us to leave now..." she said, nudging a slightly confused Erena.

"Wha-"

"We have some... _personal_ business to deal with."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? Are you guys together or something?"

Erena was shocked. "What the hell gave you that idea!?"

The leader chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."

Anju sighed. "Nevermind. We're leaving now..."

* * *

**This might not turn out to be a full-fledged story series, but rather a series of one-shots involving Tsubasa and her obsession. So, some chapters **(like this one)** may not be long and may turn out completely short. I apologize if it doesn't meet your standards.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 4 :.

Tsubasa sighed. "Kousaka Honoka..." she moaned dreamily.

Erena gave her a weirded out look. "Are you even acquainted with her yet? You're sulking like some kind of separated childhood friend!" she said.

"But... but... I want to be with her so bad!" the leader of A-Rise whined childishly.

Anju smiled. "Ah, look. I spot your girlfriend."

Tsubasa's ears perked up like a dog's/cat's and she looked down the window of their meeting room; "K-K-Kousaka Honoka!?" she exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed. "S-she's come to visit us... to visit me!"

"No, no, no." Erena shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Perhaps her group has come to find a suitable spot to perform?" Anju suggested.

"Yeah," Erena noded, "that's possi- hey, where'd Tsubasa go?"

As Erena had stated, Tsubasa was gone from the room already.

* * *

She stared as Honoka, Umi and Kotori stared at the screen. "Whoa, I'm this close to her without disguise... w-what should I do?" Tsubasa asked herself. "What should I do!?" She whispered loudly to herself, the others ignoring her. Biting her lips, she straightened her back and took in deep breaths. "Relax, Tsubasa... you can do it." the leader of A-Rise told herself. She slowly walked over to Honoka.

As Honoka stared at the screen, captured by A-Rise's amazingness, a woman walked over in front of her and stopped right there, turning to her. "...mn?"

"_Kousaka-san._" Tsubasa simply greeted, showing her the most normal expression ever. _Alright, you did it, Tsubasa!_ she screamed mentally.

The ginger-haired girl stared at her. "...huh?"

Tsubasa smiled and chuckled. _CRAP, I JUST CHUCKLED AT HER._

Honoka started shaking, her brain slowly recognizing this person. "Huuhh...hhhwaahWHAHAHAhA!" she screamed. "A, A... A-Ri-"

"Shh!" Tsubasa hushed, surprising Umi and Kotori. "Not now, Kousaka-san." She grabbed Honkoa's arms and dragged her. "Follow me~"

Honoka was left speechless. So were Umi and Kotori.

Especially Umi, who had the slightest feeling that she had some kind of grudge against Tsubasa for something she did, but the bluenette couldn't quite figure out what it was. After all, other than that mysterious perverted disguised invader the other day, nothing else bad happened to her, and that invader couldn't be Kira Tsubasa, right? (Oh, how wrong you were, Umi.)

Hanayo, meanwhile, sighed dreamily at the screen from another area of the school. "As expected, of A-Rise~" she moaned. Her friend, Rin, just raised an eyebrow in confusion at the screen, as if trying to figure out something. Hanayo suddenly noticed Honoka being dragged by Tsubasa.

...Tsubasa.

..._the_ Tsubasa.

Kira Tsubasa.

Kira...

Kira Tsu...

_KIRA TSUBASA. OH MY GOD._ Hanayo turned pale. When Tsubasa gave her a glance and winked (Tsubasa: _She better understand, that KOUSAKA HONOKA IS MINE..._), Hanayo immediately thought that Tsubasa was inviting _µ's_ over. She paled further.

"K-Kayo-chin?" Rin asked, hearing Hanayo's... shocked voice. (You know, those sounds that seems as if you were choking.)

Hanayo gathered her energy, then gave chase to the leaders of A-Rise and _µ's_.

"T-that was most definitely...!" Hanayo began.

Nico joined the chase from nowhere. "Kira Tsubasa, right!?"

* * *

Honoka panted. She slowly straightened up.

"Nice to meet you~" Tsubasa slowly greeted, seemingly calm. Luckily for her, Honoka didn't notice her clenched fists that were sweating for apparently no good reason. (But you readers already know the reason, don't you?)

Honoka tensed. "A-ah, nice to meet you too!"

Tsubasa gave another cute expression, accompanied by a chuckle. _I'm talking with THE Kousaka Honoka... W-w-what should I do!?_

The leader of _µ's_ was no different. She was extremely nervous about meeting Tsubasa, but not for a romantic reason. _I'm talking with THE Kira Tsubasa... W-what should I do!?_

Two other students of UTX Academy walked out to greet Honoka. "Welcome." Erena smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you~" Anju cued.

"N-nice to meet you too!" Honoka bowed down, flustered and red.

Tsubasa grunted, shutting her eyes tight. "K-kuh...!" she tried to keep in a moan. _S-so... so... cute...!_

Erena gave her a deadpanned expression. _What the hell, Tsubasa._

Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere, clutching onto Honoka's shoulders. "Hwaah!? A-RISE!?" she screamed, staring respectfully at Tsubasa Kira... who seemed to take offense to Nico, for some reason. Nico flinched when Tsubasa gave her a glare. _Get your hands off her..._ it seemed to say, although Nico couldn't understand it properly, by following the logic that they had just met Honoka, so they probably don't mind it. Besides, Nico was a part of _µ's_, so what was so offensive? Nevertheless, Nico didn't take her hands off Honoka's shoulders.

Tsubasa looked away in another direction with a _'tch...'_ to herself, which _did_ go unnoticed by the two members of _µ's_.

"..." Erena had no comment, already noticing what Tsubasa had tried to get Nico to do, and her 'Tch' of disappointment. _...what the hell, Tsubasa._

Regaining her composure, the leader of A-Rise smiled and chuckled again.

Then Hanayo decided to reappear. "E-excuse me! If you wouldn't mind..." the girl shook her body, holding a sign. "...p-please, can I have an autograph!?"

Tsubasa was about to frown at the fact that Honoka wasn't going to ask first, wondering why, but then Nico _got her hands off Honoka's shoulders_ and went to Hanayo. "T-that's not fair, Hanayo!" the black-haired girl screamed.

Smiling successfully, Tsubasa placed her hands on Hanayo's arms. "Sure~" she cooed.

Hanayo suddenly sweat-dropped. _Somehow... I felt like she was thanking me for something..._

The leader of A-Rise gave her a thankful stare. _Thank you for getting that girl's hands off MY Kousaka Honoka._

She sweat-dropped. Hanayo wasn't sure what A-Rise's leader was trying to say at all, but eh.

Erena face-palmed. "..." She frowned further. _What. The. Hell. Tsubasa._

"B-but why?" Honoka asked.

Tsubasa seemed to turn her expression to an extremely delightful one at this point. _Finally, she asked me something! I have to answer!_ "T-that's because we've known about each members of _µ's_ for quite a while now."

The other members of _µ's_ slowly caught up, and soon enough, all nine were standing in the hallway in front of A-Rise's leader.

"Great, you're all here!" she exclaimed happily. Surprising pretty much everyone else, Tsubasa grabbed Honoka's hand and dragged her. "Please follow me~"

"U-uwawawa!" Honoka almost shrieked. "I- I, um, can walk by myself...?"

Tsubasa gave her the most adorable stare ever, with her eyes closed, along with a very lovely chuckle.

Honoka didn't even know what the hell that was all about, but she decided to just let herself get dragged away as the other members of _µ's_ followed confusedly.

Erena stared, remaining stuck in place while the others slowly disappeared. "...what the hell, Tsubasa." she finally said out loud.

"Now, now~" Anju told her, patting her back. "Nothing bad will happen, you know?" she said, flicking Erena's forehead lightly before following the others.

As if enraged at Anju for saying the exact cursed words, Erena stared at the disappearing Anju. "...what the hell, Anju."

* * *

**I really love the idea of Tsubasa being super-adorable when cuddling with a Honoka-themed dakimakura. Actually, pretty much the idea of Tsubasa becoming adorable and childish when being obsessed with Honoka-themed stuff is really appealing to me. I also love the idea of Tsubasa trying to advance her level with Honoka while the others just give her confused stares.**

**I also love it when someone gives you a 'What the hell, [NAME]' stare when you do something so obvious yet so hard to understand.**

_**ARIGATOU, TOOSHIMA TOMO~!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Whoknows: Thank you! Yes, I do find it adorable and funny as well~ Of course.

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you very much! Yesssss, HonoTsuba is love~ Thank you again, and I shall!

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

**This story won't be MA anymore, because honestly, I doubt I'll ever get to a point like that... so perhaps I'll just put it as T and just put suggestive pre-scenes and skip those moments. The readers can just imagine what happens during the scenes I skip~ And perhaps I'll just write random one-shot smuts of HonoTsuba separately.**

* * *

.: Chapter 5 :.

Tsubasa lead Honoka to the center of one seat, giving her a really short hug that others failed to notice. She smiled and skipped to another seat, directly opposite of where Honoka was placed. "Please relax and have a seat~" the leader of A-Rise told the other members of _µ's_.

"H-hai..." Umi frowned. _Why do I keep getting the feeling that she did something bad to me...?_ the bluenette mused.

"This is the school's own café space, so," the school idol smiled, "make yourselves at home."

"Hai!" Honoka repled cheerfully. Tsubasa responded to this by sighing dreamily, much to the confusion of the others. _H-Honoka's so cuuuuute..._ Tsubasa mused.

Erena stared at her, clearly creeped out. "..." she remained silent, however.

Hanayo stood up. "U-um, I'm very sorry for the outburst earlier..." she said.

Anju chuckled. "It's alright. No worries there~" she said, causing the others to relax slightly.

A certain blonde looked around. "This school is wonderful, right?" she asked. Erena nodded, meeting her stare with a confusing rival-like stare, before Maki scoffed to herself.

"H-hey, stop being so rude!" Nico whispered harshly to the crimson-haired girl.

Anu chuckled again. "You guys are also school idols, correct?" The others smiled, and Anju added, "And from the same region as us..." The flinched.

Tsubasa smiled. "We've been wanting to meet you properly, Kousaka Honoka-san~" she said as calmly as possible, the members of _µ's_ gasping in surprise. Erena sweat-dropped. _Actually, only you were wanting to meet her._ Her gaze seemed to tell Tsubasa, but the leader shrugged it off. "When I took a look down, I recognized you right away!" It was now Anju's turn to stare at her. _Actually, it was I who recognized her first... but perhaps you should just have some fun pretending to be amazing now._ The stare seemed to tell Tsubasa, but again, she shrugged it off. "Now that I think about it... you seem more captivating and adorable in real life, than on screen~" she mused.

Honoka blushed a bit. "W-wha..." her voice softened.

"The ability to capture people's attention..." Erena smiled, impressed directly at Honoka. "Should we call it a special aroma or charisma? Even with _nine_ members," Erena chuckled, "you continue to shine brightly."

"H-hai..." _µ's_ leader nodded slowly.

Tsubasa chuckled. "We've been paying close attention to you guys, you know?" she asked, causing them to gasp in surprise again. She mentally smirked. _Really close attention, especially to you, Kousaka Honoka!_

Anju twirled her fingers around her hair. "Truth is, we thought that it would perhaps be you girls who would be our biggest rivals during the previous Love Live."

Eri nervously smiled. "No way... stop over-exaggerating~" she mused and looked away.

A-Rise's leader decided not to comment too much at Honoka; it might make her seem obsessive. (Not that she wasn't.) "That includes you too."

Erena stood up with a smile. "Ayase Eli. You excelled ballet competitions in Russia."

"H-horosho..." Eri muttered.

"And Nishikino Maki," Anju smiled, "has a wonderful talent for songwriting." She winked to the crimson-haired girl. "And is also an adorable tsundere~"

"Wh-wha-!?" Maki blushed, glaring at Anju. The girl teased her by winking again, causing her to look away.

"And she makes a great combination with Sonoda Umi's honest lyrics."

Erena nodded. "They match each other perfectly."

Umi stared with her mouth open, shocked from their analysis.

"Hoshizora Rin's athletic prowess is good enough to rival a national school idol." Tsubasa continued from there, to which the ramen-obsessed girl modestly scratched her head with a smile. "Koizumi Hanayo's voice provides a perfect harmonization to the stronger and more unique voices in the group." Hanayo dreamily sighed and slid down to the floor, something Rin screamed in fear at.

"Besides Honoka pulling every strings," Erena smiled and exchanged glances with Nozomi, "we have Toujou Nozomi- who has the tolerance to understand all nine of the members."

The third-year seemed to grin in a satisfied manner, as if to show her fellow members of _µ's_ how mature she was. They all sent her unamused glares.

Tsubasa smiled. "And then... there's the Charismatic Maid of Akiba." She stared at Kotori, who flinched. "Or, should I say, 'ex-Maid'?" she chuckled, Kotori turning red and looking down embarrassedly. "And Yazawa Nico..." Tsubasa frowned.

Nico tensed up. _W-what's with that frown!?_

"..." Tsubasa remained silent. _Don't you dare touch **my** Honoka ever again..._

The black-haired third year flinched. _Is she... trying to send me a message?_

A-Rise's leader stared on. _Kousaka Honoka will be mine, and no one else's! Do **not** touch her like that agai-_

Erena suddenly smacked her head down with a newspaper (**Rin:** Where's she get _that_ from?) and chuckled, everyone else surprised. "Thanks for sending us flowers all this time!"

Nico choked on her saliva, every other members of _µ's_ gasping unexpectedly. "G-guhh!?"

"You've been cheering on us for a long time, right?" Anju asked.

"It made us really happy!" Erena added, before Tsubasa could laugh at Nico and show an unexpected side of herself.

Everyone stared at Nico. "...is this true...?" Eli asked the black-haired third-year.

"We had _nooooo_ idea." Nozomi said, unamused.

Nico laughed nervously as Maki gave her a weirded out stare. "B-but, come on, I was already a fan before _µ's_ had started, and- _WAIT!_ That's not what I wanted to hear!" she stood up.

"Who's being rude now?" Maki muttered.

"I want to hear about my good points!"

Tsubasa suddenly chuckled. "Then, how about... a cute-"

Nico flinched.

"_**-devil-**_" the word was given extra emphasis, along with a stern glare filled with hatred and jealousy. _Honoka is_ _**mine**._

Although she had no idea what had been directed at her, Nico felt scared for unknown reasons.

"-who's inegral to the group?" Tsubasa finished.

Although she was tense for a while, Nico realized what had been said; "H-hwaaaah~ I'm a cute devil~ She said I'm a cute devil~"

Maki frowned. "..." She stared at her, unamused. "Immature." she whispered.

"W-why do you know so much about us?" Eri asked.

The brown-haired leader chuckled. "There's no other team with a cast of _nine_ members. That's why we were so fixated on you girls and cheered your group on."

"But above all that," Erena said.

"You girls..." Anju stated.

Together, all three gave them a serious determined stare. "...were the group we _didn't want to lose to_."

Honoka widened her eyes. She was clearly shocked, and to some extent, scared. Tsubasa mentally winced; _oh crap, did I just... scare her? Did I make her possibly hate me or dislike me!? Crap, crap, crap... someone do something..._ she whimpered extremely softly to herself.

Nozomi seemed to smile at this, being the only person to notice this _and_ know what Tsubasa had done the previous days.

"...b-but," Umi began and caught everyone's attention. "you guys are the number one in our country, and-"

"That's already in the past." Anju interrupted. The bluenette flinched. "Perhaps you remember that rankings and ratings don't matter anymore?"

Slightly nervous, Umi nodded.

"Right now," Erena stated, "we're just normal idols who wants to be the one to please our fans and audiences the most." The members of _µ's_ stared at the light glowing behind them, making the three seem more epic and evil. "_That's all there is to it._" Erena finished.

"Everyone in _µ's_," Tsubasa got up, "please do your best. We won't lose to you." They prepared to walk out the room, smiling. _Damn, I think I looked so cool here... is Kousaka Honoka impressed?_ she wondered to herself.

"..." Honoka stood up. "W-wait!"

"Hmm?" All three A-Rise idols turned to her.

"...everyone from A-Rise." Honoka began. Tsubasa smiled. "We... aren't going to lose!" Although she was kinda expecting this, it surprised her nevertheless. "Thank you for today!" she and the other members of _µ's_ bowed.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You sure are interesting..." _Yeah, really interesting! I want to cuddle up with you all day~_ the leader calmed herself. "If you haven't decide on a place yet... would you like to hold your live at our school?" The group of nine girls gasped. "We're planning on holding our live at our own stage. If you'd like, please do consider performing there as well. I'll give you one day to deci-"

"We'll do it!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Ehhhh!?" everyone else from _µ's_ shrieked.

_PURAAIIVETTO WAAAARS! SHE'S GOING!_ Tsubasa cheered, her fist pumping up to the sky- nobody else except A-Rise and Nozomi noticed this. _SHE'S GOING, YES!_ "T-then, could you give me your line number?" she asked with a blush and a confident smile. "I'll... c-contact you, ASAP."

"..." Erena deadpanned.

_Congratulations~_ Anju chuckled.

* * *

**Also, I've noticed something. Eri/Eli's name seems to have some trouble remaining at either one, and I'm too lazy to check out if I've been switching constantly between "Eli" and "Eri". So if I ever write anything containing "Eri", then turn into "Eli" on the next line, please just imagine them as the same person. They are already, anyways. "Eli", "Eri"... sheesh.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Omake 1

OXAliciaXO: Thank you~ That's nice to know. Thank you for telling me~

**Heres's an **omake** based on the page titled **'Tsubasa's Resolution'**, from Ooshima Tomo's doujin. **(The very same one I mentioned that this story is based on.)** I love that resolution.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Omake 1 :.

Tsubasa squinted at her hands, to which she remembered what had happened. "..." she remained silent, recalling when she had dragged Honoka all the way into their building to have a talk, between _µ's_ and A-Rise.

Erena frowned, worried by the lack of noise from her. "...a-are you okay, Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Perhaps she's..." Anju tried to suggest, but nothing came up. She sighed.

The leader of A-Rise suddenly clenched her fist that she had been staring at, and snapped her heads towards the ceiling. The others flinched a bit at this. "That's it, I've decided." she said.

"D-decided what?" Erena asked.

Tsubasa turned to her two partners. "_I am never washing this hand..._" she stated.

"..." There were nothing to help the two describe how they felt about this. Tsubasa was met with silence and deadpanned glares from her two partners.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I just love it when someone gives you a deadpan glare. I mean, you know, it just makes it more hilarious when you don't stop despite others giving you deadpan glares. I love it.**


	8. Chapter 6

tjcooper666: Aww, thank you! And that's great! HonoTsuba FTW~

Major Mike Powell III: Thanks for the reviews~ I shall answer to your call and update now. XD

Whoknows: Ahahaa, thanks. And yeah, I laughed too at first (because it was kinda funny and GODDAMN ADORABLE!) when Tsubasa had resolved to not wash her hand, from the doujin.

**And I am back to update... because MMPIII called for me! XD, nah, that's not it. I'm just too lazy to sleep early, because I have to visit grandparents with family tomorrow. I don't particularly like or hate them, so... I'll stay up now and fall asleep tomorrow in car to pass time. Yay~ And what better way to stay up except WRITING!? ...meh.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 6 :.

A certain brown-haired girl, wearing a black wig and a weird comical pair of glasses, hurriedly run out a store. To be specific, a School Idol Store. She was carrying lots of goods and items that seemed to be based on the leader of _µ's_, Kousaka Honoka.

She panted, ignoring anyone who gave an odd stare at her. "I need to hurry..." she said.

The light suddenly shone brighter, almost blinding her eyes.

"G-gah! S-stupid light... no, no!" she shrieked, dropping a few of her Honoka-themed items. She picked them up, then stared at the sky, squinting scornfully at the bright light from the sun. (Do not stare at the sun directly, kids.) "How dare you...!"

The light shone brighter again.

"N-nooooooo!"

* * *

"And... I assume you'd like to explain to me," Erena started, "what part of your explanation would I care about!?"

Tsubasa flinched. "B-but you were the one who asked where I went... besides, that light is evil! It was trying to stop me, doesn't that interest you at all!?"

"Are you kidding me!?" her partner screamed. "We have a live performance happening today! _Today!_ We just had to practice one more time, and you go sneaking off your house to buy your precious goods of your girlfriend!?"

Anju chuckled. "Now, now, Erena. Let's not get this room bloodied up." she told Erena, calming her down. Turning to Tsubasa, Anju gave a kind smile. "Now, let's have a harmless negotiation about this, Tsubasa~" she said, cracking her fists

"W-wait, why are you cracking your fists like that!?"

Erena weakly smiled as she walked away from the scene. "By the way, _µ's_ are already here; they're changing next door, and are probably practicing already."

"Really!?" Tsubasa suddenly asked happily. "That means that Kousaka Honoka is also here, right!?"

"We're not done yet, Tsu~ba~sa~!" Anju placed a hand on the idol's shoulder, which was swiftly knocked aside.

"I need to go greet her!" Tsubasa screamed.

Erena sighed. "Do as you please, you obse-"

"_I'm not obsessed!_"

"..." She shook her head and sighed again.

The three entered a room where _µ's_ was supposedly (and indeed, it is) changing.

"G-good afternoon." Tsubasa greeted.

Honoka, who had just arrived shortly before A-Rise and just began changing, smiled. "Ah, good afternoon, Kira-san!" she greeted with a bright smile, not bothering to hide the revealing areas that she had yet to cover up properly with her dress-

_K-kuh... someone should a-a-arrest her for being so goddamn cute!_ Tsubasa grunted, turning red. She was trying really hard to contain herself and not pounce on the leader if _µ's_ by now. Erena didn't even bother mentally asking her what the hell was wrong with her.

"U-umm..." Umi groaned. "This is... e-embarrassing..." she said, trying to cover the revealing areas of her dress.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "...we're all girls here, Umi."

"But still!"

Ignoring their outbursts, Tsubasa smiled. "T-today's the day, isn't it?" she asked. "I'm so happy we're able to perform together today!"_  
_

Honoka nodded.

"Let's aim to pass the preliminaries and complement each other's lives."

Tsubasa extended her right hand forward. She nervously smiled, hoping for Honoka to-

"Sure!" the leader replied, accepting the handshake.

_SHOOOOCKINNNGUU PAAAARTAY!_ Tsubasa smirked, grinning. She bent down while shaking Honoka's hands and used her other hand to make those 'YES!' moments to herself.

Honoka cocked her head. _What's she doing...?_ she wondered to herself.

The two separated their hands soon and walked in different directions. Their group members followed their respective leaders.

When out of sight, Tsubasa suddenly stopped walking. Erena and Anju stared at her. "...Tsubasa?" Anju asked. "Are you alri-"

"T-Tsubasaaaaa!" Erena screamed in horror as said leader looked away, covering her nose with her hands- which were, should I say, bleeding insanely.

"I- it's alright, girls... I'm okay." the leader of A-Rise replied weakly. "It was just... K-Kousaka Honoka... she was too cute..."

Erena gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Can you just focus on this live for once instead of being so obsessive about your future girlfriend!?"

"B-but that would be a crime!" Tsubasa exclaimed, shocked that her partner would dare suggest something as evil as that. "It would go against my Code of-"

"-if you say _HONOUR_ I will let Anju kill you!"

"-Honour!" A-Rise's leader finished, ignoring the warning.

"Anju!" Erena screamed.

Anju smiled pleasantly. "Tsubasa~ For the sake of our live~"

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

**At least the live proceeded normally for A-Rise.**

**I'm not sure if people like these exist, but when something good goes their way, they suddenly fist-pump themselves and shout some ridiculous stuff. Some would go 'SUPAAAAH SUCCESSSSS!' or 'KAMI-SAMAAAA ARIGATOUUUU!' or something like that.**

**Me? I don't know why, but I love screaming SHINING PARFAAAAAAIT for some reason. I don't even _like_ parfaits!**


	9. Chapter 7

Major Mike Powell III: Thank you~ (ehehe) Yess, and I actually wanted Honoka to carelessly jump out while almost-naked, embarrassing others and causing Tsubasa to bleed mentally, but eh. I changed it because I didn't want to kill Tsubasa from over-nosebleeding~ XD I'm starting to imagine Anju as a calm and collected person, but deadly (in a calm way) when angered. XD

Roxius: Thank you! Yes, they sure are having a great time... on a side note, thanks for informing me! I'll do just that as I update this story about now.

homubot: Hehehe, I also love those moments. They make me laugh everytime I see something like that~ Thank you for reviewing!

**And I am back! Because Tsubasa needs more attention! Sorry for the slow updates, I was watching random animes like Hyouka an bleh.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 7 :.

"Great job, Tsubasa." Erena panted.

The three members of A-Rise walked towards their resting room, or perhaps the very same room they used to talk with _µ's_, so they could avoid the fans within their own school- UTX Academy. "T-thanks..." Tsubasa said. The reason she flinched was not because she was thinking about Honoka, surprisingly; Anju had just thrown a bottle of water at her to catch, and she had almost failed to do so, distracted. "Be more careful, Anju..." she groaned.

"Sorry, sorry..." the calm girl chuckled. "But you seemed to do so exceptionally well this time. Perhaps something good happened?"

"She's probably going to say something like, '_I got a limited edition of a Honoka-themed goods!_' or something." Erena sighed.

Tsubasa shook her head. "N-no! That's not it! Though I wish that were the case." Her two partners looked up at her, faintly surprised. "It's just that... Kousaka Honoka is watching, you know." Tsubasa said. "I've got to impress her and give it all that I got!"

Erena's head sunk down. "So it's about her again..."

Anju chuckled again. She brought a finger to her lips and began reciting the lyrics to their song, Party Shocking. "_Motto shiritai, shiritai, kajou na light~_" she sang slowly, in a different tune.

The leader of A-Rise seemed to smile at this. "_...ima yume no, yume no, naka e~_"

"Why are you singing all of a sudden?" Erena asked, frowning confusedly. Both Anju and Tsubasa laughed and jumped on her with a tight hug. "W-what the-"

"Come on, relax, Erena!" Tsubasa squealed. "Stop thinking about _**my**_ Kousaka Honoka and lighten up!"

"_I was thinking about your obsession, you idiot!_"

Anju and Tsubasa laughed, and as Erena sighed, she started laughing along as well.

That didn't last long, however, when Tsubasa gasped. "A-ah!"

"H-huh? What is it?" Erena asked.

"Perhaps..." Anju began. "_µ's_ performance is about to begin, it seems."

Tsubasa nodded frantically. "I need to go wish Kousaka Honoka my luck! To impress her!" she declared, rushing out the room.

Erena, as always, gave her a deadpanned expression.

* * *

"W-wait!" she shouted.

All nine members of _µ's_ paused and looked back; Tsubasa was panting tiredly, clutching onto her knees.

"T-Tsubasa-san!?" Nico shrieked.

After shooting her a death glare, Tsubasa regained her composure and smiled. "I'd just like to... w-wish you good luck." she said with a smile, almost wincing at one point. Honoka stared at her, surprised, before smiling.

"Mnn!"

"Here..." Tsubasa offered her a handshake. "Good luck."

Honoka nodded adorably and accepted the handshake. "Mnn! Arigatou, Tsubasa-san!"

_UGYAAAAAAA-_ "H-hai, now do your best!" Tsubasa sharply turned around, hiding her action of clutching onto her heart.

The members of _µ's_ nodded and walked towards the stage before it began. Before they did, however, Nozomi giggled and tip-toed over to the A-Rise leader. "It seems like you've fallen in love~" the third-year teased.

"What the-" Tsubasa jumped back in surprise, clutching more tightly than before.

Nozomi chuckled and ran back towards the preparation stage.

Tsubasa stared, before smiling softly. "...yeah."

* * *

Despite how she had been expecting Honoka's utterly beautiful performance, she was still shocked and speechless when it had finished. As students of Otonokizaka High School began clapping wildly, some wolf-whistling as well, Tsubasa stared with wide eyes at Kousaka Honoka alone. She ignored the other members- no, it was like she _couldn't even see them_.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Erena asked.

"W-wha-wha-!" Tsubasa began fumbling, turning red.

"The performance, I meant." her partner finished.

Tsubasa softened, her face still hot red. "..o-oh."

Anu chuckled, staring at her mischievously. "Ara ara, what were you possibly thinking when she said 'beautiful', Tsubasa~?" she asked with a smirk.

She began fumbling for words again, before she sighed and decided to smile at Honoka. "...hmm." she mused, happily hoping in her mind that perchance, Honoka would return these same feelings as well.

* * *

"S-someone! Please answer me!" Umi shrieked, shutting her ears closed. Her nervousness was not helping at all.

Maki sighed. "And how would you hear us?" she asked.

"Y-y-yeah!" Nico laughed, although the way her speech was clearly breaking apart immediately showed that Nico was pretty much trying her best to remain calm. And she sucked at remaining calm right now. If there was one thing that Tsubasa, in her black-haired wig (and no, without the glasses), who was hiding behind the slightly-opened doors, could learn from Nico's horrible act at remaining calm, it was that Nico was a hypocrite who had tried to steal _**her**_ Honoka. "It's only the preliminaries... w-w-what are you so worked up about!?"

_You're getting worked up as well..._ Tsubasa noted, peeking through the door. Her eyes were primarily set on Honoka.

"She's getting worked up as well..." Erena sighed. Yes, if you were wondering, this time Tsubasa had dragged Erena and Anju all the way to spy on _µ's_- and had made them wear wigs as well. Erena was wearing a blonde wig, while Anu was wearing... a red-haired wig. Anju herself was wondering what was so different between the wig and her original hairstyle now.

_'Oh, don't worry!'_ Tsubasa had previously told her before they sneaked out their school. _'That's just because I'm giving you a wig of Anju Yuuki!'_ she had previously said. Anju had clearly stated that she _is_ Anju Yuuki, but Tsubasa's obsessive nature had forgot to take that into calculations. At least Anju could quickly told passerby students of Otonokizaka High that she was cosplaying as Anju. "Ssshhh." she shushed the other two.

"I didn't even say anything..." Tsubasa muttered, but she shrugged it off nevertheless when she saw Kousaka Honoka again.

"But according to the cards..." Nozomi whispered. She frowned.

"N-nevermind! I don't want to hear it!" Honoka screamed.

Hanayo screamed. "It's here!"

Nico smashed the bottle of juice she had been clutching onto.

Tsubasa tensed a bit. _Please make it, please win, µ's... please...!_ She let out a surprised yelp when someone grabbed her and lifted her up. "What the-"

"I caught her!" Nozomi laughed.

"What the-" she turned her head towards where her comrades had been. Erena's and Anju's wigs were fallen onto the ground, and they were nowhere to be seen. "N-no way! They ditched me!"

The other members of _µ's_ suddenly began snickering, as Honoka advanced towards the captured Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-san~" she moaned playfully.

"W-what is it...!?" Tsubasa began paling. This version of Honoka seemed a bit... off.

"Tsubasa-san~" Honoka repeated, gently caressing Tsubasa's cheeks.

Tsubasa turned a light shade of pink. "What are you d-doing!? Kousaka Honi- I mean, Honoka-san!?"

Honoka leaned towards her face closely. "_Ai~ shiteru~_" she whispered, before pulling Tsubasa into a ki-

* * *

"_HOOOOREEE KISSSUUUU!_" Tsubasa screamed, jolting up from her bed. She panted and looked around for signs of Honoka, her face completely red. Her face and body were sweaty, and she had a really terrified look on her face- her skin was pale as well. She sighed in relief but disappointment when she registers the fact that it was all a dream. "I- I thought she was really going to kiss me there..." she muttered.

Opening her eyes, she flinched when she saw Honoka's face in front of her. "W-what the... Kousaka Honoka!?"

Honoka cheerfully laughed. "Good morning, honey~!"

"I, um... wait, what?" Tsubasa blushed lightly. "D-did you just call me... h-h-_honey!?_"

"That's right!" the ginger-haired girl confirmed. She slowly caressed Tsubasa's face. "Last night was great... we had so much fun together..." she whispered to Tsubasa's ear, making her shiver with embarrassment. The leader of A-Rise's body turning hot and red, Honoka chuckled. "...you were so great in bed..."

* * *

"_SUIIIIITOOO WAIIIIIFU!_" Tsubasa screamed, once again jolting up. It was exactly the same scenario, except that after she opened her eyes, Honoka was not there. She sighed, reliefed. "I seriously thought we ended up doing _that_ somehow..." she sighed. Looking at the calendar, she remembered that they had performed yesterday- and today the results were going to be in.

Tsubasa considered spying on Honoka's group again, at their school.

"...nah." she decided. Just staying home today and hugging her Honoka goods and stuff were already good enough for her. "My parents are out early morning, I don't feel good, and I'm bored..." Tsubasa muttered, coughing a bit. Her face was still red, and her panting was getting a bit more louder as she fell to her bed, immensely tired. "...I don't want to be sick."

She sighed. Her parents had said she had gotten a fever somehow yesterday night. What is this, a weird twist of fate someone accidentally gave her for fun and amusement!? It seemed too sudden. Tsubasa frowned.

She turned and stared at the Honoka-themed dakimakura. "..." she smiled, her mind filling itself with thoughts of Honoka. Tsubasa grabbed the dakimakura and hugged it tightly, whimpering. "Kousaka Honoka's so adorable~" she moaned.

And unconsciously, one of her hands slowly roamed towards her pants. There was no way she was going to stop fantasizing now, not during the chance where her parents were away. She smirked lustfully, still red in the face.

* * *

**Ahahaha, I've always wanted to plan a scene cut short where Tsubasa suddenly does... you know, that stuff. While thinking about Honoka... and now I did it. I'm not going to write it down on the next chapter, though, I'm skipping the detailed stuff.**

**Have you ever had a dream and thought it was so realistic, you were pretty much surprised? I did that once when I was forced to sleep in my parents' room. Their were a bunch of ants roaming downstairs, and they were worried about me, so they made me go upstairs to their room and sleep in their room. I had this weird-ass dream I can't remember much, but I woke up screaming 'SUUPPAAAAH SUPRIIIIISE!' loudly, and my parents were like, 'WHAT HAPPENED!?' and stuff. **(At least, that's how my mother said she remembered it.) **But man, I bet it must've been such an awesome dream to make me shout like that.**

**In case you can't make it out, the shouts Tsubasa made in this chapter were;**  
1) HOOOOREEE KISSSUUUU! - Holy Kiss (in response to the kiss that almost happened in her dreams)  
2) SUIIIIITOOO WAIIIIIFU! - Sweet Wife (if I woke up with a girl saying those things, I'd naturally scream something like that...)


	10. Chapter 8

Major Mike Powell III: Haha, thank you. Even I myself feel like going inside my own story and hugging Tsubasa~ that adorable girl. Thanks, XD

LastOrder: Whoa. Four reviews straight, thank you very much~ Yes, Tsubasa/Honoka is amazing pairing! You're welcome, and thank you very much for reviewing~

**I'm back. Sorry again for possibly-late update, because I'm going around re-watching other anime; like Durarara! and GJ-bu! and stuff. And also the latest Season 3 Finale of ERB. Seriously, I think the Artists won that match; the Turtles were awesome as well, but eh. I preferred the Artists' raps. EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HI-**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 8 :.

...she decided to head to school anyways. Sure, maybe she was late and attended class at, I don't know, in the middle of afternoon? But hey, to her, what's more important? Pleasing herself to... dirty thoughts of Kousaka Honoka, or attending school early in the morning with a fever? She could possibly use the fever as an excuse anyways. It was technically not a false claim.

"Well, that's quite the cold you have there." Erena commented. "You should've just stayed home and rest, though."

Anju smiled teasingly. "Perhaps she didn't want to skip on class and decided to come anyways, albeit late?" she jokingly suggested, which Erena unsurprisingly shook away.

"No way." she said.

Tsubasa coughed again. "Y-you could at least attempt to think of me as a good person..." she whispered hoarsely. Clutching onto her throat, she gave it a bit of a squeeze and tried coughing on purpose- it felt like there was something stuck in her neck, but nothing came out. "Stupid fever..."

"Fever?" Anju asked. "It wasn't a cold?"

"...they're not the same?"

Erena grabbed a newspaper and smacked her across the head. "Of course they're different!" she screamed. Sighing, Erena scratched her head. "I think Tsubasa's gotten less smarter the moment we introduced her to _µ's_... I regret ever showing her that video."

Tsubasa chuckled. "And I thank you for showing me so."

"But still, you should've stayed at home." Erena said, A-Rise's leader flinching a bit. She was about to retort when Erena coughed to cut her short. "Besides, I'm at least trusting you to behave properly- you're sane enough not to do something crazy like masturbating to thoughts of Honoka-san, right?" she asked with a genuine smile.

"..."

She froze and, shivering, slowly turned to stare at her leader. Tsubasa was blushing and looking away. "...n-no way... seriously!?" Erena shrieked. "You actually did _that!?_ W-wha..." she paused. "...never in my days would I have thought that you were _that_ dirty..."

"I-I'm not dirty! It's just that-"

Anju chuckled and patted Tsubasa, making her shake in surprise. "Oh, don't worry. Every girl does that." she commented.

Erena did _not_ like the sound of that. "W-wait, the way you say that makes me think that you did it too."

"I do."

The other two members stared at Anju, slowly registering what she had said into their minds. Once they did, they continued staring at her with unfazed deadpan stares. "...eh?" Erena whispered. "_Ehhhhhh!?_"

"S-s-seriously!?" Tsubasa got up and shook Anju by her shoulders. She turned away a bit so she wouldn't rudely cough into her friend's face, covering her mouth with her hands, then she snapped her head back to the red-brown haired girl. "Who... who do you think of when you do it!?"

"Why are we talking about this!?" Erena asked, receiving no answer. She sighed when Anju didn't answer either questions. "...is it Minami-san?" she asked.

"Nope." she replied.

"Sonoda-san?" Erena asked again.

"Nope." The reply was the same.

"Koizumi-san, then?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nope."

"How about Hoshizora-san?"

"Still nope."

"Is it Nishikino-san, then?"

"..."

"Is it... _**Yazawa-san?**_" Tsubasa asked darkly.

"Definitely nope~" Anju replied jokingly.

"A-Ayase-san, then?" Erena asked.

"No."

"Then it's Toujou-san!" Tsubasa screamed. "It's definitely Toujou-san!"

Anju chuckled. "Still nope~"

"Then wh-" Erena paused. "Wait, Tsubasa. She didn't answer to one of them."

"Huh?" Tsubasa raised her head. "She didn't?"

Erena shook her head at her leader. "No."

Tsubasa mused to herself for a while, Anju smiling at them with a sweet innocent smile. "...a-ah! You're right!" the brown-haired leader exclaimed. "She didn't respond for Nishikino-san!" Anju flinched, albeit without sweatdrops of nervousness, and Tsubasa snapped herself towards the girl. "Well!? Do you have feelings for Nishikino-san!?"

"..." Anju kept her smile on her face, with creepily closed eyes of 'happiness'. Both Tsubasa and Erena tried not to drop the topic as they felt ominous aura flowing out of her. "...oh, I know! Let's start our practice!"

_S-she changed topics!?_ both the other members screamed mentally.

"W-wait, this isn't over yet!" Tsubasa said. "I confessed to doing stuff while thinking about Honoka-san, so you better do it too!"

"You actually didn't confess. You just gave it away by being your new obsessed self." Erena pointed out. Tsubasa shrugged and ignored the 'obsessed' part.

"Still..." she pouted and faked tears towards Anju. "...if you don't tell us, it won't be fair and... w-we won't be friends anymore!"

Anju flinched again. She had managed to keep herself composed and collected, with the same smiling expresion on her face, but she was beginning to sweat a bit nervously. Her mouth seemed to waver a bit, still shut tight but seemingly shaking. "...nn..." she made a noise, but did nothing else.

"A-Anju!" Tsubasa continued, more tears leaking her face.

"..." Erena stared at Tsubasa, unamused. She then stared at Anju, unamused. _It's clear that Anju fell for it_, she sighed.

The red-brown haired girl suddenly placed both her hands on Tsubasa's shoulders.

"H-hnn?" Tsubasa whimpered.

"...yes, I do." Anju finally admitted, after a long moment of silence.

Tsubasa chuckled and wiped her tears away, completely recovering. This did not flinch Anju at all, but her grip tightened a bit albeit unnoticed by any of the other two. "Oh, okay. I knew you'd eventually be honest. Ehehe." the leader said.

"...Anju. Don't kill her." Erena sighed.

Anju's grip, which began increasing it's tightness, released itself. "Very well, fine. But for participating as well..." she glared at Erena, before sighing. "Nevermind."

"..." Erena felt a bit relieved that she was being let off.

"A-anyways," Tsubasa began, coughing a few times again, "I'm going to go... home now..." she said. Class was definitely over by now, because this entire time they were staying afterschool planning to practice. Until Erena told Tsubasa previously to head home anyways.

"Wait." Anju handed her a small book, which had no title- it looked like some kind of neat diary or something. "Take this and read it tonight." she said.

"Not now?"

"Tonight." Anju smiled. Tsubasa rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm h-heading home now." she said, waving to her friends. "See ya.. and tomorrow, tell me more about your little crush on Nishikino-san~"

Although rather out-of-character for the calm but deadly girl, Anju actually turned a bit red and looked away.

Erena was not amused at this entire event.

* * *

"You still shouldn't ignore your diet though..." Umi frowned. "Hey, wait! Are you even listening at all!?" she screamed.

Honoka turned her head to the bluenette with a curious but innocent expression "What is it, Umi-chan?"

"Don't 'what' me like that!" she shouted. "Like I was saying, you need to stop ignoring your diet everytime your weight returns to normal! You'll eventually get fat one day and," she said, shivering at the thought, "remain like that forever... brrrr."

"Ahahaha! Your voice was funny just now, Umi-chan!" Kotori laughed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Honoka laughed along.

Umi blushed before looking away. "W-well..." she suddenly choked on her saliva, coughing a bit, before snapping her head back towards Honoka. "Wait, don't change the subject!" she screamed. She then turned to Kotori. "Don't help her, you're spoiling her..."

"Ehehehe~" both Kotori and Honoka simply laughed.

The ginger-haired leader skipped happily, playfully running away from Umi until she paused. "Ah."

The other three girls stopped. "What is it, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"...it's Tsubasa-san." Honoka said, pointing to a bench. "She's... asleep?"

Umi squinted; Tsubasa was on a bench, her head hanging as she seemed to look towards the sky. Or was she asleep? From far away, she couldn't tell.

Honoka walked closer. "Ah, she's asleep...?" she stopped. "S-she's red and panting..."

"Is she sick?" Kotori asked.

"I'm not sure..." Umi placed a hand on the unconscious idol's forehead. It didn't really _burn_ her hand at the slightest touch, but Umi knew better to stop touching the moment she felt the heat. "W-what the... she has a high fever alright..."_  
_

"Fever?" Honoka asked. "You sure it's not cold?"

Umi stared at her with our favorite deadpanned expression. "...seriously, Honoka?" she asked. "Seriously?"

"...u-ughh..." Tsubasa stirred, opening her eyes. "My head hurts..."

"Ah, she's waking up!" Kotori noted the obviousness.

"T-Tsubasa-san?" Honoka called. "Are you a-alright?"

"Huh...?" the brown-haired leader of A-Rise's field of vision slowly straightened itself, her clear sense of vision slowly recognizing Honoka. "...eh!?" she got up straight, knocking Honoka's head painfully- she didn't seem to mind though. "K-K-Kousaka Honoka!?"

"Ayayaya... j-just 'Honoka' is okay..." Honoka replied, clutching onto her forehead.

Tsubasa panted. "W-what are you doing here!?" she screamed, blushing.

"...T-Tsubasa-san?" Umi slowly began. "Umm..." she paused; it would be rude to ask if something was wrong with Tsubasa, because Umi had clearly not expect to see this side of Tsubasa... wait, side? No, not side. She was probably embarrassed at someone seeing her sick. Yeah, it's probably got nothing to do with Honoka.

"I, I'm not sick! I was just... s-sleeping! Yeah!" Tsubasa stated. She got up, walking away. "Don't follow me!" she said. She had wanted to actually talk with Honoka, but even she knew that currently she needed to go home and res-

She blacked out.

* * *

**I'm putting more focus on this story than my other story, but eh. I enjoy writing both either ways. Have you ever wondered what the difference between a cold and a fever is? If not, eh. If yes, still eh. I've never given it much thought, until I rewatched Lucky Star. I didn't understand a single thing Miyuki said, but eh. I'm dumb like that, so I'm curious myself, but neh. Don't answer it. I'm too lazy to remember the answer to that.**

**Oh noes, what do you predict will happen next? Where will Tsubasa find herself next when she wakes up? Probably Honoka's house, like most situations like this calls for. Or perhaps will Honoka _go_ to Tsubasa's house and bring her there? Hmm. So hard to decide, so much time to decide.**


	11. Chapter 9

Whoknows: XD I sort of laughed when your review was cut off. And your continuation to the review with a '...' made it sound like you died and was revived midway... XD, sorry. Anyways, about that thing Anju gave to Tsubasa... you'll find out in the next Omake, after Chapter 10! (Not in the site's order of chapter list, but from the chapter titles.) Thank you again.

Major Mike Powell III: Aw, thanks~ Yep, it was a bad idea. But it was totally worth it! Especially for Tsubasa. She really loved it... XD You bet she does. XD Erena is rather innocent in this story. But soon it will be gone. Yep, Anju has feelings for Maki~ Originally, I just made her winking to Maki be a tease joke, but when you mistakenly interpreted the wink as 'Anju flirting with Maki', I put those two in my fantasies and... HOLY SHIT ANJUXMAKI IS A GOOD IDEA. And that's how it got into this story, XD

**WwwwwhhhhhhHHHAT'S UP BITCHEEEEEEES! Sorry about that. I meant no offense. I did not mean to call you guys bitches. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME READERS. ***slaps myself* **Anyways. I'm repeatedly looping the finale of ERB's Season 3, and since I'm kinda distracted by things I like, this kinda came a bit later than expected. But eh. I hope you enjoy.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 9 :.

Her eyes opened. Tsubasa moved her eyes around, drawing everything she could find into her mind. "...where am I?" she asked. Pausing, the leader of A-Rise realized something. _Hold on... when one wakes up and asks where he or she is... in this exact situation, doesn't he end up becoming some kind of main character with amnesia!? No no no... I'm not in a story. Yeah, silly me..._ she pushed herself up and stretched her arms. "...but seriously, where _am_ I-"

Honoka was asleep, sitting on the ground. Her top half was lying on Tsubasa's lap, however; she was even clutching onto her pajamas tightly, as if worried.

Tsubasa blushed. "K-K-Kousaka Hono-" she shut her mouth with her hands. "...what am I doing... I can't just wake her like that!"

She sighed. Looking at Honoka, she slowly rubbed her hands through the ginger-haired girl's hair.

"...why is she in my room though?" she asked herself. Then, she started remembering yesterday's events. "Ah, right... I was sick. And I saw Honoka-san... and I walked away, because she'd definitely think I was stupid if I just fell unconscious there..." Tsubasa made a deadpanned expression. "And I fell unconscious anyways. Damn." She frowned and hung her head... and finally noticed the pajamas. "Wait. I wasn't wearing this yesterday... why am I in pajamas?"

"...mmrhmmph..." Honoka moaned. She then opened her eyes sleepily and stared up into Tsubasa's eyes.

_D-don't tell me... she changed my clothes!? Then she saw me naked... she saw me na_- Tsubasa plopped back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arms. "...I must be dreaming. I have to be."

Honoka smiled dreamily. "Ohayou, Tsubasa-san..." she mumbled. The girl then went back to sleep.

Tsubasa sighed. "I'm gonna go back to sleep and wake up in reality as well." she said. _Because, even though this is too good to be true, I cannot bring myself to seduce a Dream World's Kousaka Honoka... I need to wake up soon and find the real one._ She smiled to herself and drifted back to sleep.

So why was she incredibly surprised when she woke up next time, in the middle of afternoon, with Honoka still in the same position and in the room?

"...I _am_ dreaming, right?"

Honoka yawned and stretched her arms. "Ah... you're awake, Tsubasa-san."

Tsubasa paled. "T-this is real..." she muttered. "Ah, hello, Honoka-san."

"You sort of fell unconscious yesterday since you were sick..." Honoka suddenly pouted, much to the brown-haired girl's confusion. "Why didn't you rest at home? If something bad happened to you, your fans will be sad, you know..."

She nodded, blushing. Honoka had, by now, grabbed onto Tsubasa's hand. "N-nn, right..."

"And... and..." Honoka suddenly began leaking tears. "I, I'd be sad as well..."

_Ah, crap... she's so adorable... I need to control my urges to just jump her now..._ Tsubasa gritted her teeth, sweating nervously with an extremely red face. "A-ah, I'm... s-sorry... don't cry..." she said, finding it harder to talk now that Honoka's crying face seemed like such an angelic face.

Actually, Honoka herself was an angel to her.

"...right..." Honoka wiped her tears away, just like Tsubasa had previously done to Anju- which shocked the brown-haired leader- and she got up. "Anyways, it's afternoon now. You must be hungry, so I'll go get something for you to eat~"

"A-ah, okay."

Honoka's footsteps faded away. Tsubasa was left sleeping by herself, wondering why Honoka was at her hou- wait.

The leader of _µ's_ was going to get something for her to eat.

Get something for her to eat.

For her. To eat.

Did she know the way around her house?

"...this isn't my house, is it?" No replies from nature. "...this is Kousaka Honoka's house, isn't it?"

As if to mock her, the birds hanging outside the windows chirped loudly, in the manner of laughing.

* * *

"Oh... my sweet, beloved girl..." Anju muttered. "How I wish you were here, with me, in bed..."

With a sly smile, she felt herself shake under the covers; something had been done, and it shall not be revealed for the sake of pure minds. Anju was left panting tiredly, her hands finally coming out of under the blankets on top of her.

She sighed and grabbed a nearby photo of... no one other than our favorite tsundere, Nishikino Maki. "So cute... so lovely... so adorable." she giggled.

Kicking off the covers, she slid her hands under her pants again. Her moans echoed through her empty house as she-

"Hey Anju, I-" Erena paused the moment she opened the door. Anju did, as well. She had been caught attempting to... please herself on her bed, on three legs with one hand holding a picture of Nishikino Maki. The purplish black-haired girl paled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'll c-come back la...ter..." Erena blushed. She placed a bag filled with plans for practices and homeworks and things to help study on the floor in front of the door, closed the door, and walked towards Anju's living room to relax and wait for the calm-but-deadly girl to finish pleasing herself.

Anju smiled. "Perhaps she's too innocent for this?" she whispered seductively to herself, then continued what she had been doing.

And now, let's change to another scenes. What, you object? You want to see Anju do what she was doing? I'm sorry, but you're not old enou- what, you are? Well... we'll change scenes anyways. It's not safe for pure minds.

* * *

"K-Kousa... um, Honoka-san." Tsubasa began. The girl raised her head, bread in her mouth. "Did you, umm... c-c-change my cl-clothes?"

Honoka opened her mouth, dropping the bread. "Ah, that... damn, my bread." she grunted and picked up the bread, throwing it away. She smiled. "Yeah, I did. You had a fever, and were kinda sweaty, so I kinda gave you a shower while you were unconscious and dressed you up."

"W-w-wha... wha..." the A-Rise leader began blushing furiously, steam erupting randomly from her head. "Y-you saw... you saw me n-n-na-"

"Naked?" Honoka smiled. "Yep! I did! And I think you had a nice body!"

She turned redder. "T-t-thank you..." Tsubasa mumbled, looking away. "..." She remained silent for a long time, occasionally sending embarrassed glances at Honoka. _Maybe... maybe she's the one who's gonna advance on me!? I need to be careful..._ she thought.

Honoka grabbed a pack of bread-snack and opened it. She bit on the soft, chewy, field of bread.

"..." Tsubasa still said nothing.

Honoka didn't mind it, though as she was enjoying something. Tsubasa had no way to tell whether Honoka was enjoying her presence in Honoka's room, or just the bread. Must be the bread, since Honoka seemed to sometimes be a dummy, according to Umi. "Ah, right. I forgot to tell you."

"..." the girl raised an eyebrow and nodded, signalling to her to continue.

"While you were asleep, you were, like, calling my name." she said.

Tsubasa turned red. "E-ehhhhh!?"

"Yup. And then I patted your head~ And you were like, 'uehehehehe' and laughing creepily." Honoka commented. "But I think your face was cute~"

The leader of A-Rise exploded into more steams of red, who suddenly hid under the blanket and rolled around. "Ahhhh! I'm so embarrassed, I'm gonna die!"

"T-Tsubasa-san?"

"So embarrassing!" she screamed. Honoka got up and tried to calm her down, but to no avail. The bed shook as she kept rolling around. "So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarra-" eventually, Tsubasa slipped out the blanket and clashed onto Honoka, pushing her down by accident.

Honoka landed on her back, and before she could groan in pain or laugh at the silliness or this whole event, Tsubasa fell on top of her. "A-ayyyhayyyayy... h-heavy..."

Tsubasa didn't hear it though. She was busy turning red, but when she opened her eyes and saw Honoka's face in front of hers, she turned even redder. Redder than tomatoes, one would say. "...ah... H-Hono...ka...-san..."

"...umm..." Honoka stared back curiously. "Tsubasa-san?"

"H-h-hai!?"

Honoka sweat-dropped and smiled back. "You're heavy."

Needless to say, Tsubasa took huge offense from that statement. She became depressed for a short while, as Honoka later cheered her up.

* * *

"Allow me to rephrase everything you told me." Anju began. "Basically, you want me to tell you how it feels to masturbate?" she asked.

Erena shyly nodded, shaking with embarrassment. "...I- I just want to know how it feels."

Anju sighed. Her partner flinched at this, and jumped back. "What's the matter?"

"W-well, first of all, I just want to know how it feels!" she exclaimed. "I, I don't need you to _show_ me how it feels..." Erena muttered.

After a moment of silence, Erena stared at Anju, afraid like a cornered rat.

"W-what is it?" she asked. Being met with no response, except a deadpan expression from _Anju_ of all people, she turned red. "W-well, the mangas I read had girls showing other girls how to masturbate rather than tell!"

Anju smirked at this. "Oh? You read those kind of mangas?" she asked.

Erena flinched.

"And yet you've never done it yourself? Interesting." The reddish brown-haired girl snickered, licking her fingers, which caused her friend to blush even more.

"S-shut it... it's just c-curiosity!"

"Right... right..." Anju smiled. "First tell me... who is the lucky girl?"

"H-huh?"

Anju chuckled. "Who is the lucky girl to have captured your heart?" she repeated.

Erena blushed, looking away. "T-that's not your business.. j-just tell me how it feels."

"Or would you rather like it if I _showed_ you?"

She paled. "...se."

Anju cocked, still having that smile on her face. "Hmm? Say that again?"

Erena turned redder every second. "A-Aya...se... Eri..."

"Ah. Of course." Anju nodded, showing no signs of surprise. Inside, however, she was somewhat surprised. _I never even saw signs of this... perhaps Erena is good in hiding her true feelings. This might be fun to mess around with..._ she snickered.

Erena gave her the infamous deadpan stare. "...y-you're planning something, aren't you?"

Anju chuckled.

* * *

"O-okay, I get it... you're not fat nor heavy, I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san..." Honoka sweat-dropped. She caressed the girl's hair, trying to cheer her up.

Sniffing a few more times, Tsubasa looked up at Honoka. "...h-hold me..."

"Eh?"

She shut her eyes. "Please..." she whimpered.

Sighing, Honoka wrapped her arms around Tsubasa, who mentally smirked and screamed at herself at the same time._  
_

_SHIIIINYYYYY EXXXCALIBUUUUUUUR!_ She suddenly tightened the hug. The tears slowly fade away, and she was left with just whimpers and an unconvinced stare.

"S-so... feeling hungry yet?" Honoka asked.

Tsubasa shyly nodded. She got up along with Honoka and slowly walked alongside her, to the girl's kitchen.

Another girl walked into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Tsubasa. "T-Tsu-Tsubasa Kira!?" she screamed. "O-onee-chan, you could've told me she was awake!"

Honoka laughed. "Ah, sorry, I forgot." she chuckled. Turning to Tsubasa, she pointed to her sister. "Tsubasa-san, this is Yukiho. She's like you, sensitive about being fat."

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho pouted.

"Ehehehe~"

Tsubasa blushed and bowed. "N-nice to meet you."

* * *

**Of course, this story is still about Tsubasa's obsession with Honoka. And maybe it will develop into roma- screw it, it _will_ develop into romance and no longer obsession. But when that happens, I will keep on writing for this story though.**

**But then again, I might as well put in some major AnjuXMaki and ErenaXEri as well. For the sake of boredom.**


	12. Chapter 10

Major Mike Powell III: Tsubasa is now emotionally explosive when something good happens to her, involving Kousaka Honoka... mwahaha. And, yep! Anju is obsessed with Maki, seriously. In a different manner from Tsubasa, however. XD Haha, AnjuXMaki and ErenaXEri. Thank you!

Nexus Infinity: Hmm. I don't know any of the things you mentioned, by thanks for reviewing nevertheless~

tjcooper666: Yep! AnjuXMaki and ErenaXEri! Uehehehehe. Aww, thanks... I hope that didn't hurt too much though. Falling off the bed. XD

**Who likes crab? I do. Kani kani kani kani... PINCERS. Sorry, that was my crab-obsessive side. But seriously, crab meats are tasty. Tasty... tasty... really tasty... so shiny... shiny delicacy... delicacy... YAAAAMEEETTEEEEEEE! Ahahaha. Sorry. Let's get going now.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 10 :.

The TV flashed brightly. "_kani kani kani kani (kani kani kani kani) FLY AWAY~_" it sang, the opening scene of Aiura playing through. "_nani nani nani nani (nani nani nani nani) tabenakya wakannai~!_"

"Please, make yourself at home." Honoka's mother smiled as she gently set down a plate in front of the brunette.

Tsubasa looked around, ignoring the TV, and frowned. She knew that Honoka wasn't here; she had to go help the other members of _µ's_ prepare something 'for the little siblings of Yazawa Nico', according to Honoka before she left the house. _That stupid..._ Tsubasa gritted her teeth without opening her mouth, though one would be able to sense some frustration from her. _Nothing better happen to Kousaka Honoka..._

Yukiho walked into the living room. "Ah, Tsubasa-san!" she squealed. "I know I'm into Onee-chan's group now, but..." she paused and blushed, holding up a signboard. "C-can you sign an autograph?"

The brunette stared at her. "Ah, oka-"

"D-don't get me wrong!" Yukiho shouted. "It... it's for a friend! It's for Arisa-chan!"

"Arisa?"

Yukiho blushed again. "I-it's a present for her... Eri's sister..."

"Ah." Tsubasa nodded. "Ayase-san." She smiled and nodded to Yukiho. "Sure, I'll sign it!" the brunette exclaimed. Yukiho couldn't have been happier. _...I never knew Ayase-san had a sister_, Tsubasa thought to herself.

She spent a few hours talking to Yukiho about random girly things and about her life, freely ignoring the time.

* * *

Anju smiled. Erena frowned. The red-haired girl smiled further, causing the purplish-black-haired girl to frown even more. "...I'm pretty sure you'll be rejected the moment you tell her your feelings." she stated.

The red-haired girl chuckled. "That's why I'm not going to say it."

Erena sighed. "For the last time, I don't understand a single thing you're saying."

Chuckling, Anju pressed on the doorbell. A few seconds passed by, before Maki opened the gate. "What is i..." she paused, rubbing her eyes groggily before realizing who were in front of her. "A-A-Anju-san!?" she shrieked. "E-Erena-san!?"

Anju smiled. "Yes? What is it, Maki-chan?"

"_ch-chan!?_" Maki exclaimed, turning red. "When were we close!?" she shouted, pretty much not being respectful like the others.

Erena frowned. "See?" she said. "This is the beginning of the '_Rejected_' path."

Chuckling, Anju turned to Erena. "Oh dear, what must you be talking about, Erena?" she asked, confusing the two. "She's just shy."

"L-like hell I am!" the crimson-haired beauty yelled. "What is this all about anyways!? W-why are you two here!? What's going on!?"

"That, my dear Maki-chan," Anju chuckled, "is about to get answered." she raised her hands and gently pulled Maki by her chin.

The red-head blushed. "W-what are..."

Erena began sweating nervously. "Oi oi... A-Anju, what are you-"

Anju wrapped her arms around Maki and kissed her deeply, licking Maki's bottom lip. She surprised the red-head, who turned even redder than her crimson hair, causing her to open her mouth; taking that chance, Anju teasingly inserted her tongue into Maki's mouth.

"M-mph!?"

Erena turned red. "A-Anju!?"

Breathless, Maki was left in the arms of Anju, her head hanging down with her spirit floating away from her body. Anju giggled. "Now now, Erena~ I'm about to spend some '_quality time_' with my little Maki~!" She winked to the sane, innocent, black/purple-haired girl. "Why don't you go visit Eri-chan?"

"..." Erena wasn't sure whether Anju became more perverted or more... perverted.

* * *

Honoka opened the door. "I'm back~!" she sang playfully, taking off her shoes. Skipping like a happy girl, she made her way to the living room; "Ah, Tsubasa-san! You're still here!" the ginger-haired girl exclaimed, rather surprised.

"Mou, Onee-chan... is it that surprising?" Yukiho asked, pouting.

Tsubasa gasped happily. "H-Honoka-san! You're back!"

Nodding, Honoka smiled in the expression of the (:P) emoticon. "Ehehe, it was a bit tough watching Nico-chan act normal... but at least she got even better with her sisters now!" she smiled. Posing a VICTORY sign, Honoka laughed to herself. "I am one awesome leader!"

"Yep..." Tsubasa muttered, staring at Honoka. "You are..."

"Hnn?"

"A-ah, nothing!" she shrieked. "_N-nandemonai!_"

Yukiho smirked. "Little embarrassed, huh~?" she teased. From their talkings before Honoka returned, it had pretty much became clear to her that Tsubasa was attracted to her older sister; everytime they talked about something, Yukiho would mention something about Honoka relating to their topic and Tsubasa would blush a bit everytime, getting more interested into the talk. Putting two and two together, it wasn't that hard at all for Yukiho to figure it out. "Why don'tcha ask her out~?"

"Hnn? Ask who out?" Honoka asked, Tsubasa turning red.

"Hehhh!?" the brunette screamed. "I, I can't do that!" she yelled to Yukiho, then turned to Honoka. "I-it's no one! No one at all!" Honoka stared at her, a bit shocked at her sudden exclamation. "...a-ah, um, I'm sorry for the outburst..."

"Ahahaha!" Confused, Tsubasa looked up and saw Honoka laughing. "Wow, you're apologizing..." the ginger-haired girl gripped onto her sides, trying not to laugh further. After calming down, she sighed. "There's no need to be formal and apologize for everything, you know... we're friends already, right?"

Tsubasa frowned, despite the happy feeling inside her head at the mention. "...ah, right..." she whispered, a bit loud enough.

A moment of silence struck the three girls. _What should I talk about now?_ Tsubasa thought to herself. _Maybe I should just- wait, should I continue staying here? Hold on, hold on! If I stayed here last night, then my parents are_-

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Honoka interrupted her train of thoughts. "Your parents called yesterday night wondering where you are, so I kinda replied and told them you were staying with me... tehehe." Tsubasa frowned. "And, um, they told me to tell you that you should go back to your house soon and start practicing..."

"..." the brunette frowned further. "...don't... go back..." she muttered.

"Hmm?"

She shook her head. "It's... it's nothing." she replied. Honoka and Yukiho exchanged glances and gave Tsubasa a worried look; she seemed to be worried about something. They got the feeling that it would be something depressing, however; pressing her for details would most likely be a horrible idea. "...I should... go home soon."

The leader of A-Rise stood up, walked towards the hallway and passed by Honoka's father. The mysterious man seemed to notice the frown on her face and grabbed her shoulders. "..." he said nothing, but gave her a thumbs-up. Looking up, Tsubasa noted that for some reason, his face couldn't even be seen by her despite their close distance; there were shades of black covering Honoka's father's eyes and nose and stuff. The chef hat was covering most of his hair, so she couldn't even identify him properly. Nevertheless, she nodded and returned the sign with a sad smile.

She walked towards the entrance. "T-thank you for letting me stay, Honoka-san." she said, faintly blushing. "I appreciate it-"

"Tsubasa-san!"

"Hnn? What is it-" Tsubasa turned around, and Honoka leaped towards her. The leader of _µ's_ wrapped her arms around the brunette and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "...huh?"

Honoka smiled cheerfully. "Please visit us again!" she chimed, ignoring the shocked Yukiho standing behind her.

"...e-e-ehhhh!?" Tsubasa shrieked. She got up and exploded into steams of hotness, along with her skin turning into different shades of red. "O-o-okay! Alright! I-I'll visit your place again sometimes! And, and, I- I'll make sure to bring the marriage registration form! And-" she shut her mouth before anything else could be said, then ran out the house without anymore words.

Honoka cluelessly nodded and smiled.

Yukiho dropped her jaw. She had a hunch that they were already together, but after seeing that... "O-onee-chan, are you two... t-t-together...?" she asked shyly.

"Haah?" the leader of _µ's_ stared at her as if she was crazy. Bursting into laughter, she patted Yukiho's head. "Silly, that was just a greeting!" she said. "I can't believe you'd think that we were together!

"Ehehehe... but, well..."

Honoka shushed her with a finger. "I mean, me? With her, the leader of _A-Rise!?_ You've _got_ to be kidding me, Yukiho~!"

Yukiho sweat-dropped. _If only you knew, Onee-chan..._ she mused. _If only you knew._

* * *

**Oh? What's this? It seems like a story's about to be unfolded. What was with that reaction to the mention of her parents when Honoka told Tsubasa about what they told her? Something seems fishy... and it sure isn't crab. I mean, if it was crabs, I'd eat it right away and the smell would be gone, but...**

**...ah, who am I kidding. And we get an incredibly short moment before AnjuXMaki becomes official in this story. All it takes is a kiss and some small convincing by Anju, and Maki will be all hers~ After putting these in, I think I'm starting to become an AnjuXMaki shipper. And soon, also an ErenaXEri shipper. ****I still stupport TsubasaXHonoka though! THEY ARE CUTE TOGETHER. CUTE, I SAY.**

******AND YES, I WAS KINDA ADVERTISING FOR AIURA IN THE BEGINNING. For no good reason. I'm bored, I guess, so I add in random stuff when I feel like it.**

**Ah well, I guess I should be going to sleep now... or I should go read some more yuri smut. God, lesbian anime/manga scenes are so hot when described or drawn out... ehehehe. Let's hope this author's note doesn't get cut off before it fini-**


	13. Omake 2

Nexus Infinity: Yep. 'dat Anju.

Major Mike Powell III: Ahahaha, Anju's so straightforward when it comes to love. XD I probably won't let Erena go to mature stages of love with Eri, perhaps just holding hands... that'd be adorable~ Yeah, Honoka doing that to Tsubasa. I find it cute.

**Good bye, sadness... girl meets, boy meets, AHHHH. I'm possessed by Sakurasou's OP theme. IT'S GREAT. Ahem, ahem... anyways, thanks for reviewing, like always, and I hope you continued reading. Off-topic, anything good happening in life lately? Not for me. It's boring.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Omake 2 :.

Anju yawned. "S-so... what is it that brought you to the school at night...?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes while hugging a Nishikino Maki-themed dakimakura. Erena glared at her.

"I-it's just... I lost something." she explained, blushing. "I can't find it ever since after yesterday, and... and I need to find it!"

"Oh? What might that be?" Anju asked innocently, although with a knowing smile.

Erena sweat-dropped. "What's more important to know is why you brought that dakimakura!?"

Chuckling, albeit still sleepy, Anju patted Erena. "It's alright, Erena. You don't have to be jealous of my love for Maki-chan."

"Jealous my ass!"

Erena frowned as Anju chuckled over and over. "So... what might it be that you lost?"

The purple-haired girl looked away. "...i-it's... a diary..."

"Hnnn...?" Anju hummed. "I wonder where you will end up finding it... in the bathroom?"

"S-shut up..." Erena banged her head on the table, then went back to searching. The classroom sure was wide. "...hey, wait! It might be somewhere in our meeting room!" she said, grunting. "I should've called Tsubasa here as well..."

Smiling, Anju hugged her dakimakura more tightly and smiled. "I wonder."

* * *

After wiping her tears off her face, Tsubasa frowned and plopped onto her bed. "Stupid parents..." she muttered. Sulking, she almost cried to her heart's contents before she noticed the book Anju previously gave her. "..." Having nothing better to do, she got up and walked to her bag.

The leader of A-Rise grabbed the book; it seemed neat. With no titular words, the book simply had a plain magenta cover.

"...Erena's diary!?" Tsubasa exclaimed the moment she opened the book. "Huh... the handwriting is neat. Typical... heeh?" she gasped quietly to herself, trying to avoid her parents hearing her loud exclaims from outside her room.

_And I have a secret... I, I think I'm in love with... Ayase Eri... from µ's..._ the diary had said.

"...ohohohohoh. This is great material..." Tsubasa smirked. "I could use this... thanks, Anju."

* * *

**And it turns out... the book Anju gave Tsubasa is... drumrolls, ERENA'S DIARY! Hohohohoo. This was rather fun to write.**

**This chapter takes place between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11; Chapter 11 will be written right after this Omake, so you'll understand why Tsubasa had tears on her eyes while reading it. XD**


	14. Chapter 11

Major Mike Powell III: Invasion or not, Anju does it all~! Mwahahahaha! Eh, I'll get to ErenaXEri soon. She _might_ as well become the A-Rise Umi... lol. Thank you for reviewing!

LastOrder: Thank you. Yeah, I sometimes laugh at it myself as well. XD Again, thank you for reviewing.

**Does any of you watch Tonari no Seki-kun? I find it hilarious and amazing. Seki-kun... how fucking lucky are you... *pouts* Let's start.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 11 :.

"Okay, so I might not be able to stay with Honoka-san any longer..." Tsubasa muttered, hands to her chin. She was walking through the streets, on her way home. "...but at least I can go around finding all the Honoka-goods before I go home!" she squealed, rushing with her disguise into several different School Idol Shops to buy all the Honoka-themed goods she could afford.

Some minutes later, a small bag containing a huge pile of Honoka-themed goods was in the arms of the leader of A-Rise herself. She seemed to be struggling with carrying it.

"A-aiiyaahhh..." she grumbled. "I hope they don't fall to the ground..."

"My, my. That sure is a lot of Honokas I see."

Tsubasa slightly turned around, bending her head a bit to identify the voice. "...T-Toujou-san?"

Nozomi nodded. "Yep. And I see you're buying off the Honoka-themed supplies as usual."

"Y-you knew!?"

Nodding again, the third-year smirked. "After all, there seemed to be a suspicious disguising person running away everytime we enter a School Idol Shop..." she said. "And the Honoka-themed supplies seemed to be empty everytime we see a suspicious disguising person... uehehe..."

Tsubasa blushed. "Y-you've got it wrong! These are for, um..." she stuttered. Looking around, she tried to run away but ended up tripping. "Oh n-"

"Here." Nozomi caught the falling goods, smiling. "Now you owe me, Miss A-Rise~"

The brunette stared at her. "...you suck." she muttered. Then, pouting, she looked away. "...but you saved my Honoka-goods... t-thank you..."

Nozomi smirked. "You're welcomed. Since I saved them, there's a condition I'd like you to fullfil~"

"Condition?"

The third-year nodded. She leaned to Tsubasa and whispered, "_You see, what I want you to do is..._" Nozomi paused, causing tension. Tsubasa felt nervous, her guts telling her to run, but she couldn't even move. "_...please take a video when you and Honoka make babies~_"

_GOOOOD HEAVEEEE-_ her nose exploded into red waterfalls of fantasies before she could finish mentally screaming.

* * *

"N-nngh..." Maki moaned. "W-wait, Anju-san..."

"Hnn?" the A-Rise red-head replied teasingly. "What is it that you want, Maki-chan~?"

The tsundere looked worried. "W-we shouldn't be doing this..." she muttered. "Like, what if my parents come ho-"

Anju smirked. "Don't worry about that, my honey~" she cooed. "You said your parents will come back tomorrow afternoon, right?" she asked, and was met with a nod. "I'm sure we can finish this before tomorrow afternoon..." she cooed.

Still a bit unconvinced, Maki blushed redder and looked away, pouting.

The A-Rise girl giggled. "In other words, we've got _all the time we want_, do to _whatever you want to..._" Anju whispered into Maki's ears, tickling but turning the red-headed tsundere on. Maki blushed more, steam erupting from her head. "I'll do whatever you tell me to... and if you want..." Anju smirked, then whispered something even quieter. That seemed to get Maki as embarrassed as whatever that could become the most embarrassed being on Earth. Anju chuckled. "You're adorable." she commented, then pulled Maki into a deeper kiss.

The two girls snuggled up with each other under the covers, increasing their intimacy every passing second. T'was going to be a long, _wet_, evening, Maki was sure of it.

* * *

"A-Ayase!"

Eri opened the door and gasped in surprise. "E-Erena-san!?" she asked. She looked behind herself. "A-Arisa! Prepare the tea and living room, an important guest is here!"

Erena sweat-dropped. "I-iyaa, it's... it's okay..." she muttered.

A small blonde girl suddenly ran past Eri and stared in fascination at Erena. "E-Erena Toudou-san!" she screamed. "I- I'm a huge fan of your group, A-Rise, as well as my sister's group, _µ's!_ P-please give me an autograph!" Arisa begged.

The black/purple-haired girl was left standing in front of the two, a blank expression on her face. "...hai...?"

All the while, the bouquet of rose she had prepared was gently being blown away by the wind, petal by petal.

-(0-0-0)-

"O-oh, so you had a little sister..." Erena commented, chuckling along with Eri.

The blonde nodded. "She's a huge fan of school idols, but not as much as Hanayo."

"Hanayo... Koizumi-san, right?"

Nodding again, Eri gave Erena a light smile. "You don't have to be so formal, you know..." she said.

Erena fluttered. "H-hai... I understand, Ayase-san..." Eri walked over to her and placed a finger on her lips, causing her to turn red. "N-nn!?"

"Call me Eri~"

She nodded embarrassedly, her eyes spinning with panic. "H-hai..."

* * *

Tsubasa blew a sigh of relief. "Wow. That was heavy." she moaned, rubbing her own back. The girl stood in front of her house's door, still carrying the Honoka goods. Nozomi chuckled. "A-anyways, thanks again for helping me carry these, Toujou-san."

"No problem." Nozomi replied. "But the condition..."

"O-okay, okay! I got it!" Tsubasa quickly interrupted, turning red. "I'll do it, I'll do it..."_  
_

Giggling, Nozomi nodded and walked away. "See you later, Tsubasa-san."

Tsubasa smiled. "...time to get back." she muttered, carrying her Honoka-themed goods into her house. "I'm home!" she yelled into the house. Receiving no response from her family, she frowned expectedly and walked upstairs towards her room. "Those good for nothings..." she muttered. The brunette opened the door to her room and entered it, plopping her bought Honoka-themed goods onto her bed. She quickly went to her door and closed it, shortly locking it after. "There."

Looking around, she smiled proudly. Her room's walls were light-pink; although most of the pinkness wouldn't be noticeable, due to the huge amount of Honoka-themed goods she had. The second thing that anyone would be able to notice were the closed curtains of Tsubasa's room; while some might start by wondering why they were closed in the first place (since some evenings have beautiful sunsets...), most would question Tsubasa's sanity by looking at the pictures of a chibi-Honoka face all over the curtains. There were lots of Honoka plushies on Tsubasa's bed as well, along with some around her desks and her shelves. Hell, even her pillows were put in Honoka-themed cases, and her blankets as well; even the dakimakura (hug pillow) was Honoka-themed. (Though you already knew about the dakimakura).

Hard to spot, but there were some bookmarks sticking out of the books she had read but not finished. Those bookmarks, although seemingly plain, if they were to be expected, people would be shocked that every single one of them bookmarks are of Honoka's poses from during her group's lives. Now, I did not mention the first most noticeable thing in her room yet; A-Rise's leader's room, incredibly surprising and immensely noticeable, were filled with different posters and portraits of Honoka.

Some were real photos taken by fans; Honoka posing, striking a victory sign, laughing and enjoying her time with friends, etc. Others were photos secretly taken by one of the members of _µ's_ who had started a blog called '_BelieverOfCards_'. For some reason, they wish to remain anonymous and neither _µ's_ fans nor _µ's_ themselves know of the identity of this user called '_BelieverOfCards_'. Not that _µ's_ minded, but it would make them feel better if they could find out which one of them were taking photos and posting them online. Finally, the rest of photos and portraits of Honoka that weren't official were simply fanarts; some of them were pure and innocent, incredibly cute, while the rest of them were fanarts of Honoka posing a bit... erotically. Which made it better for Tsubasa herself.

"...I felt like I just wasted a huge amount of some people's time by standing here and mentally describing my room and how proud I am of it." Tsubasa suddenly muttered. That, you are right, girl. You have just wasted the reader's ti- "Ah, well. Time to cuddle up with my Honoka!" she squeals, jumping on top of her bed. She wrapped her arms around the Honoka-themed dakimakura, lightly rubbing her face against it.

Suddenly, someone knocked against her door. "Tsubasa, you're home?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, Father..." Tsubasa replied, suddenly frowning. "I already said it out loud."

"Well, we didn't hear it." her father replied, annoyed. "Not that it matters. Get down here, we'd like to ask you some questions." he said, before walking down the stairs, leaving his daughter-idol alone.

Sighing, Tsubasa got up on her bed. "...stupid." she grumbled through her teeth, then gave her dakimakura a sincerely sad face, like one who had to part ways with his or her beloved friend. "...I'll come back soon." Tsubasa told the dakimakura, smiling innocently. She got up and exited her room, walking down towards her living room. Once she reached there, she saw her mother and father sitting at the dining table. Frowning, albeit even further mentally, she walked over to a free chair and pulled it, sitting down. "So..." she muttered.

"Tsubasa," her mother began, "why didn't you come home yesterday?" she asked with a disappointed face.

"I- I was sick!" Tsubasa replied. "Didn't... didn't my friend told you that...?"

Her father sent her a glare. "We didn't believe her." Within a split-second, the brunette had found herself gritting her teeth with rage. _Shut up..._ she mentally thought to herself. She wished that this would all be over soo- in fact, nevermind that. She wanted this all to be over immediately. _Don't you dare try to make fun of_- "Besides, why should we trust your petty friends when we can't even trust you?"

Her hands hook with rage. About to stand up and diss them, Tsubasa had to mentally calm herself down. She began sweating nervously, however. "..." There were no response. The leader of A-Rise had wanted so much to suddenly get up and insulted her parents, no, _mock_ her parents and prove them wrong; humiliate them. She wanted them to realize how horrible they always made her felt, and to make them beg her to forgive them; when that time comes, whenever it would be, she wanted to just abandon them and laugh at them.

Until that time comes, however, she would never be given a chance for happiness if they kept pestering her life.

"So who is this _friend_ of yours?" her mother suddenly asked. "We would certainly like to know."

_Like hell you do..._ she nodded. "S-she's... a friend from another school. K-Kousaka Honoka... the leader of the school idol group... m-_µ's_..." Tsubasa meekly replied. If she wasn't so angry, it wouldn't have been so hard to keep her curled-up fists under the table and hidden from view.

"From another school?" was the reply she got. "That's horrible! Why would you need friends from another school when you have friends from your own school?" the woman asked her, shaking her head in disapproval. "Tsubasa, answer me." Her mother said when Tsubasa didn't look her in the eyes.

The brunette didn't, however, answer. Her body had lost all its courage, abandoned her hopes in getting through without actually crying. She had promised herself many times not to cry; she had even promised to her own dakimakura that other day while she was pleasing her needs that she would eventually step up against her parents. She knew that she had been safe that previous day during her private pleasings because her parents were out drinking, but today was different. Her parents were here and were going to mock her, criticize her lifestyle.

Her father sighed. "Kids these days." he muttered, unknowingly causing Tsubasa to grit her teeth even harder. _I'm not a kid anymore, you... you should stop meddling with my life...!_ Tsubasa mentally growled. "Anyways, about your school idol crap going on..." Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. _Crap? Crap!? Don't get me start on that, you jobless goof..._ "We want you to quit playing around."

"..." _What?_ Tsubasa wasn't sure what she had heard, or if she had heard correctly. "...what?" she finally asked. Did she hear correctly, or did her ears failed her and processed it into the wrong message?

Her mother nodded. "You heard us." she started, frowning disappointedly. "This school idol crap of yours... it's not going to earn you any money." her mother began. "It's just pointless, you know. If you're not going to become a young official idol and remain a school idol, then you can't earn money to help your family."

_Earn money? For you freaks!?_ She found her self biting her own lips, ignoring the pain. Her rage right now grew rapidly, and she was on the verge of snapping. "But... but..." Alas, her mentality was not as powerful as her outer shell. Tsubasa once again felt powerless outside her shell, unable to say anything else.

"I don't even think you're good at it." her father continued. "I mean, have you seen your own live shows? It's disgusting. All you do is do random poses along to a weird song and shake your butt and wink at the audiences. There's nothing fun about that."

"...says the jobless parents who couldn't even dance at parties." Tsubasa suddenly whispered.

Her father raised his head. "What was that?" he asked, curiously frowning with a bit of anger; he didn't hear properly, but he definitely knew that it was something bad about them that she had muttered.

"Nothing." Tsubasa shook her head. _Not like you'd ever care._ She frowned. The brunette was about to simply say that she won't quit being a school idol, but at that moment, her mother interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, about your room..." her mother began. This caught Tsubasa's attention more than the other claims. "I'm thinking of cleaning it up. I think you're way obsessed with that girl... who was it you said was your friend? Kousaka Honoka? Yeah, her." she said, not bothering to check Tsubasa's expressions of disbelief. "So if you won't throw them away, I'm gonna throw them away sooner or later... well?"

At this point, Tsubasa decided she had had enough. "You can't do that!"

Her mother shrugged, taking a sip off her coffee. "Yes I can."

"_No you ca-_"

Tsubasa's father stood up, sending a dangerous glare at her. "Do _not_ talk back with that tone, Tsubasa."

Unable to believe this, Tsubasa gritted her teeth. She tried to say something, but upon hearing no words come from her mouth, she stomped her way upstairs to her room and locked it. Her father frowned.

"Her behaviour's becoming worse everyday." he mused. "Stupid girl. She should be grateful that we even _take care_ of her."

Her mother simply nodded, shrugging it off like nothing. Her mind was, not surprisingly, thinking of random things that had no relevance to her daughter or what had just happened. She yawned and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some..." she began talking.

* * *

It had been nighttime by now. A certain A-Rise member was still at the house of a certain _µ's_ member. Erena nervously laughed. "Ahaha... t-that sounds nice..." she commented. Eri smiled in response, patting Arisa's head.

"Alright, Arisa, that's enough." the blonde said. "I want to have a chat with her. Is that okay?"

Her little sister nodded happily. "Okay~" she said, then rushed out the upstairs. "I'm going to tell Yukiho about this tomorrow~" Her voice soon faded out, followed by the sound of a closing door upstairs.

Eri sighed. "She's a good little sister, but she sometimes gets excited about idols visiting us... sorry about that." the blonde said. "I bet those stories must've bored you, huh..." she guessed, chuckling.

The A-Rise member knew better to say yes to that, however. "O-oh, no, of course not! I think they were e-entertaining!"

"Really? That's... nice to know." Eri said.

Erena smiled in response. Mentally, however, she was pissed off. The bouquet she had bought was halfway wilting now, so she had simply hid it outside the house so she could take it back later when she leaves and dispose of it. Mentally sighing, she straightened her back. "A-anyways, Ayase-san!" she began, turning red.

Eri raised an eyebrow. "I told you, just call me Eri."

Laughing nervously, Erena nodded. "H-hai, Eri...san..."

Sweat-dropping, the blonde shrugged. "Eh, close enough. So, what is it?"

She was about to confess, but Erena jumped in surprise when her phone rang. Her ringtone made her want to die; it was _Aishiteru Banzai!_ by _µ's_ themselves, except that this one was the version that had only Ayase Eri singing. It was pretty much an Eri-Cover of Aishiteru Banzai.

Eri smiled in recognition. "Oh, that's... that's _Aishiteru Banzai__!_, right?" she asked. "And... that's my version..."

"I-it's not what you think, Eri-san!" Erena shrieked. "I, I just thought that y-your voice was the cutest of them all, s-so I, I, made it my ringtone!" she hastily replied, blushing more every second. _Goddamn it... T-Tsubasa..._

The blonde ballet dancer blushed at the comment. She nodded. "U-umm, h-hai... I, um, see..." she muttered, unsure of why the hell she was blushing herself. _Did she just... say that my voice was cute?_ Eri didn't know why, but she found herself excited and happy at that thought.

Erena picked up her phone and hastily answered. "T-Tsubasa, this better be good, otherwise..." she gritted her teeth. The black/purple-haired school idol felt her rage going away immediately, however, the moment she heard some sniffles. "Tsubsa...? Are you okay...?"

"_Y-yes, I'm okay... it's okay now. Everything's okay._" She wasn't sure why, but she knew that that wasn't true. After hearing Tsubasa taking in deep breaths and raggedly exhaling, the girl sighed.

"Tsubasa, if anything's wrong, you know you could ask us for help." Erena gently smiled at this. "Me and Anju will help you whatever happens, so don't be afraid, okay?"

After a moment of silence, she heard wind from Tsubasa's phone. _She must've nodded._ Erena shrugged. "_O-okay..._" the brunette's voice replied

Erena chuckled. "Okay, then... I'll be-"

"_W-wait!_" Erena stopped her hand from disconnecting the phone.

"What is it now?"

Ater some more deep-breathing, Tsubasa sounded as if she was holding back some kind of laughter. Erena frowned, wondering what was so funny, and then wondered whether Tsubasa was crying or laughing too much that she cried. "_I-it's just that... have you noticed that something of yours was missing?_"

Erena raised her head. "H-huh? Umm, yes, but how'd you know tha-"

"_I think I remembered seeing it at school... I don't remember where I placed it, but I'm pretty sure it was your diary._"

"H-huh?" the girl remained silent. "...H-huuuuuh!? Y-you read it, Tsubasa!? You didn't, right?"

"_I did. Sorry, bye._" Tsubasa hung up immediately.

Erena gritted her teeth, turning red. "...I'm sorry, Aya... I mean, Eri-san, but I need to leave now."

Although frowning, the blonde nodded understandingly. "Alright, I understand. Be careful, though." she warned. "At night, many things could happen." Eri got up and took the cup of coffee away to wash it. "Goodbye, Erena-san."

Nodding, Erena walked out the house. She made her way towards UTX Acadmey and waited in front of the closed gates. "Well... at least there are no security guards here, for some reason." Frowning, Erena remembered something; Anju had many times picklocked her house's door and entered it when they were in Middle School. Surely it wouldn't have been hard to picklock a gate. She grinned, when her phone rang. "...ah, Anju. Just when I needed you." she grinned, accepting the call.

Pressing the phone to her ears, Erena dropped her smile immediately.

"_A-ah, wait, Anju-san... D-don't-_" Maki's voice seemed to be interrupted frequently by light gasps, squeals, and... aroused moans?

"_It's alright, Maki-chan. I assure you, I'll make you explode..._" She recognized that voice. It was Anju's voice, although... was that a rather seductive voice she heard? Erena shook her head, remaining silent. _Maybe she accidentally knocked her phone down without noticing... how it phoned me is a mystery, though._ Erena shook her head again, reminding herself to be silent. She needed to know what they were doing.

"_W-wait, that place is dirty- Hnnn~!_" Erena started blushing. What the hell was Anju doing with Maki!?

"_M-mmmmnnn... you're not so bad..._" Anju's voice seemed to reply to Maki, and for some reason, it seemed like Anju was busy with something that muffled up her voice. Erena turned redder. "_Don't be shy... mmph..._"

The poor innocent member of A-Rise could not help but become even more embarrassed. "W-what are they doing!?" she loudly whispered to herself, luckily the other side not hearing her.

There were noises of some kind of bed-bouncing. "_A-ah! Anju-san, Anju-sa...a...n..._"

_Oi, oi, did Nishikino-san just die!? From what!?_ Hundreds of questions raced through Erena's mind. The most important one was obviously what the hell her friend was doing with Maki. The other important question involved some like, '_What is Anju doing with Nishikino-san anyways?_', '_Why does it seem like Nishikino-san is dying from pleasure?_' and '_Is Anju licking something? Is that why her voice seems muffled?_'. The most important question repeated itself again. '_Again, what the hell _are_ they doing!?_' her mind buzzed.

"_Maki-chan... that wasn't so bad, see? I told you I'd make you explode..._" Anju giggled after that.

Erena turned pale. _Explode? W-what the hell are you doing to her, Anju!?_ She shook her head. _I hope I don't have to call the police for this..._

Suddenly the phone shuffled. "_Oh? What's this, the phone's on a conversation... with Erena..._" Anju muttered.

Maki seemed to gasp, embarrassed. "_W-what!? D-don't tell me you knocked it down and it somehow accidentally called Erena-san!_" Maki shrieked. "_...p-please don't tell me she heard everything..._"

Anju seemed to lightly smirk. "_Hello, Erena~ Did you enjoy what you heard?_"

"H-huh!?" Erena squeaked. _How should I respond? How should I respond!?_ "U-umm, what are you talking about?" she asked. "I, ehehe, heard nothing... yep, n-nothing..." Sadly for the innocent A-Rise member, she found her waist feeling damp... somewhere around her front area of her waist. She didn't know why, but her guts was telling her this was all Anju's fault. For that... really weird embarrassing moment she had secretly heard...

"_You sure~?_" Anju asked. "_Maybe you're so aroused yourself right now..._"

"S-shut up! I need you to come to school immediately!" Erena shouted into her phone. Anju seemed to have sighed and giggled. "Seriously!"

"_Sure, sure. I'll come soon, keep waiting until I reach there._" Anju slyly said and hung up.

Frustrated, Erena stared down at her skirt. "..." It was incredibly tempting to do something about this weird feeling that seemed to come from under her underwear. Erena gritted her teeth, and her hand unconsciously roamed towards her skirt. They went under it, and slowly made its way through her underwe- "No..." her hand immediately snapped out her skirt and remained in the air. Erena used her other hand to slap her hand that had almost touched her area. "That was close... and d-disgusting..." _Sure, it's disgusting to touch your private part like that, but..._ Erena frowned. For some reason, despite how much she thought that doing it would be wrong, she had a feeling that it _would_ feel... _right_.

-(0-0-0)-

"It seems like I need to go help Erena with something..." Anju sighed. "...Maki-chan?"

"Y-yeah?" the tsundere asked.

Anju lightly chuckled. "You're grabbing onto my wrist." She said, pointing to Maki's hands; they were shivering for some reason, grabbing onto the A-Rise member's wrists.

Realizing this, Maki blushed and let go, clutching more tightly onto the sheets covering her naked self, pulling it up to cover half of her face. She pouted and looked away. "...c-come back soon..." she muttered.

"Hmm?" the light-brown haired girl cooed innocently. "Are you impatient~?"

Blushing more, Maki covered her entire being under the sheets. "S-shut up! Just... d-don't take too long..."

Grinning, Anju patted what she felt was Maki's head. "No worries, my dear Maki-chan~ I'll be back soon, and you can do whatever you want to me all night!" Laughing to herself, Anju squealed mentally from seeing Maki poke her head out a bit to pout impatiently at her. Leaning towards her lover, she whispered, "_We could just not sleep and do it all night if you want~_"

"...o-okay..." Maki whispered back, her face reaching the maximum limit of red shades. "...j-just come back soon..."

Anju nodded happily, dressing herself up. She gave Maki a kiss on the forehead and left.

She returned two hours later to find a sleeping Maki. Anju felt a bit touched that Maki had waited in bed this entire time, even if she was asleep by now. Getting undressed, she got under the covers and hugged the sleeping tsundere. "_Sleeping Beauty obtained~_" Anju whispered to herself, before falling asleep shortly after as well.

* * *

**I've realized how much I want to put AnjuXMaki and ErenaXEri in this story. I mean, I already kinda did, but I want to focus a bit more on those two pairings; so I shall be starting to focus more on Anju, and Erena. But whoa, s'okay. Still TsubasaXHonoka... eventually.**

**So now we find out about Tsubasa's family problems. Honestly, I feel bad for putting Tsubasa through this, but... eh, I'm planning something that I'd probably regret, since if Tsubasa was real she'd slap me real hard, but eh. I'M SORRY TSUBASA.**

**On a side note, God. Describing her entire room was hard.**

**What I enjoyed writing the most on this chapter was the AnjuXMaki scenes though. God, those were fun. That lucky Anju... having already tamed Maki's tsundere-ness already just by straightforward flirting. Lol. Anyone want me to write an AnjuXMaki smut separately?**


	15. Chapter 12

Nexus Infinity: Yeah, me too. But I had to do it... well, not really. But I was running out of ideas, DX

Major Mike Powell III: Erena is innocent... poor thing, XD. Yep, Anju and Maki are... lol. And, yeah, I'm a dick. I feel bad for what I did to Tsubasa, but I was running out of ideas... Tsubasa's proooobably going to slap me for this. DX

LastOrder: Thank you. Nah, she's not adopted... though perhaps it would make more sense if she _was_ adopted? Nah. I'm not gonna go that far. Don't worry about that though, the hilarity will probably return soon. In fact, it _should_ be returning in this chapter, if I actually do get to putting it back in. You're welcome, BTW~

AnjuxMaki: Lol. You're welcome, and thank you. I still haven't written one yet, but I shall! For the sake of AnjuXMaki! Mwahahaha... and yeah, Erena. Kiss her already.

macytheotaku: That was actually based on the relationship between me and my siblings against our parents. Our family's not exactly the most self-friendly family in the world. One night, it had suddenly occurred to me that what I had planned for Tsubasa, and the situation regarding my family, were similar. So I decided to modify Tsubasa's parents' dialogue... to make it worse. Tsubasa definitely deserves to slap me if we ever meet. T~T Thanks for reviewing though.

theyurimaster: Lol, sure. I now plan to write a huge smut series of AnjuXMaki days starting from August Something... when my school opens. It's like an Alternate Universe story where Anju and Maki starts a school year together while... being intimate with each other. XD. I'd love to write that. I'll get to it soon. Thank you for reviewing though... and yeah, I'd do the same as well if I could enter a fanfiction world. High-five~!

**Right now, I would really love it if the RunawayGuys call me a huge dick for what I did to Tsubasa. God, I feel horrible... I'll make it up to you this chapter, Tsubasa! I will! ...speaking of which, the RunawayGuys are awesome. They're dicks, though, letting Ike die... that scene was pricelessly hilarious. XD They killed Ike. Ike shall never fight for his friends ever again... **

**...I'm still laughing.**

**...still laughing.**

**...yeah, moving on.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 12 :.

It had been around two weeks since the discussion in her family by now. Tsubasa had made sure not to run into her parents at any point; she woke up extremely early to make her own breakfast and left early to get to school. She hade made sure to pretend to be out with friends to get home as late as possible, then say she wasn't hungry for dinner; she had to stay up, however, to secretly get her own dinner when her parents were asleep. This was tough and was taking its toll on her health as well, as sleeping late and waking up early do not mix together; but the brunette would do anything to avoid seeing her parents.

At school, even Anju and Erena were beginning to notice her tired out faces. At some point, Tsubasa would fall asleep during classes; which was extremely unlikely for someone like her. Naturally, being so respected due to being the leader of A-Rise, most students- and even teachers- were concerned.

"Alright, that's enough." Erena sighed. She banged her hands on the table of the resting room, where A-Rise usually gathered after their lives. "What's going on?" she asked.

Anju raised her hand. "Well, I'm currently spending my life making love with my Ma-"

"Not you!" Erena shrieked. She pointed to Tsubasa, who was extremely tired and sleepy and was resting on the sofa. "I meant her! I mean, look at her!" Anju looked at Tsubasa. "She's not even listening to what we're talking about now!"

The red/brown-haired A-Rise member shrugged. "Perhaps we should ask her what's wrong." she lightly suggested.

Erena stared at her. _Tha... that's what I asked her! Are you serious!?_ She face-palmed, then tried to calm herself down. "Alright, alright... Tsubasa." she said. Tsubasa didn't respond. "Tsubasa!" That shout caught the brunette's attention. She jumped off the sofa and looked around, barely-visible circles under her eyes. "Listen to me!"

"H-huh?" the leader of A-Rise muttered. "Ah, right... I, I heard you, Anju."

"I'm Erena."

Tsubasa frowned. "S-sorry." she bowed.

Sighing, Erena gave her a concerned look. "Look, Tsubasa, you've been dozing off in class lately and... just... just look at your condition!" she said. "You look like you haven't slept in ages! Tell us what's wrong."

"N-nothing's wrong, Erena-"

"What did I tell you before?" Erena interrupted, her piercing glare shutting Tsubasa up. The brunette flinched a bit, before lowering her head to apologize. Erena stopped her, though. "Look, no need to apologize... just tell us what's wrong."

Anju smiled. "We're your friends, Tsubasa. If anything's wrong, we'll certainly help you out." she said, patting Tsubasa's head.

A long moment of silence followed, the two waiting for a response. Tsubasa then sighed. "...I don't want to meet my parents." she said.

"Why not?"

Again, Tsubasa wore a troubled expression; she felt like what she was going to say next would destroy her relationship with these two. Should she? ...they'd help her, right? Of course they will. They were friends. Tsubasa wiped a tear off her eyes. "...they want me to quit being a school idol."

"I see..." Anju muttered. She slowly processed what she had heard, trying to figure out a way to solve the proble- Anju immediately spat out tea from the cup she had been drinking from in surprise. "Forgive me... but p-pardon me? Did I... did I hear that wrong?"

Erena frowned. "You're... you're kidding, right?" she lightly laughed. _You can't quit, Tsubasa... you just ca-_

"I won't." Tsubasa interrupted. The two sighed in relief, albeit immensely worried. "But they want me to."

"Well, that's certainly a problem." Erena commented with a frown. "But wait, I don't get it. Why?"

The brunette nodded. "That's the thing... it doesn't involve them. They want me to stop because... because it doesn't gain us money."

Sighing, Anju rubbed her chin. "They have their own jobs, yes?" she asked, the brunette nodding. "Then it shouldn't be much of a problem; you can gain money by working part-time at some other places while begin a school idol, not a problem against anyone, right?"

Tsubasa looked up at Anju. "T-that's exactly what I'm thinking..."

Anju frowned. "...perhaps we should meet up later and talk about it. For now, you should relax." she suddenly suggested. The others looked at her. "For now, why don't we go enjoy ourselves around the city?"

"..." Tsubasa didn't reply. She still had to think about it first.

"B-but that's a horrible ide-"

"Great!" The usually-calm member of A-Rise clapped her hands together. A deadly aura surrounded her, seemingly flowing towards Erena a bit- which, of course, frightened her to some extent. "Then let's invite some guests over!"

"Guests...?"

* * *

"So it seems these guests are..." Erena frowned. She opened her eyes and sent a death glare to Anju, who shrugged it off like dust. Speaking of which, Anju was busy helping herself to a huggable... Nishikino Maki, while explaining their relationship to Hanayo and Nico.

Rin and Nozomi were around Tsubasa, noticing her condition and trying to ask her what was wrong.

And Eri was... somewhere, having been forced by Nozomi to go buy drinks. For no good reason, which pissed the blonde off even more. "..._µ's_, huh..." Erena tried to keep her smile straight on her face, but, how annoyed she was, the smile was going to die any moment no-

"Erena-san!"

She yelped. Letting out a squeak, Erena turned around and blushed. "E-E-Eri-san!" she shrieked. Being handed over a can of soda, she sighed with relief. "T-thank you..." Erena said, bowing her head, before realizing something. "...speaking of which, where are Kousaka-san? She seems to be missing..."

"Kousaka-san, Minami-san and Sonoda-san are on a field trip to Okinawa." Anju explained to her, then went back to explaining the adult things she did with Maki. The crimson tsundere, meanwhile, tried to cover Anju's mouth but ultimately failed as she was being restricted by the extremely fascinated and curious Hanayo. "And then, Maki-chan was all red and embarrassed, whimpering like a cute puppy... and she was asking me to continue, not to stop..."

The tsundere felt like dying. "A-Anju! Wait! N-no, don't tell them about it!"

"S-seriously!? Maki-chan was seriously acting like that!?" Hanayo screamed. "I, I, I beg you! Next time, take a video or picture!"

Nico snickered, albeit blushing a bit as well. "Uehehehe, Maki-chan... I never knew you were so..."

"S-shut up!" Maki exclaimed.

Anju chuckled. "Of course, next time I shall take a full video of it." She said, Hanayo's nose finally exploded into a stream of blood, falling to the gorund.

Nico screamed. "A-ahhhh! Hanayo-chan, Hanayo-chan! You're going to die!" she shrieked, worried and equally freaked out at the same time.

Erena sighed, and Eri chuckled. "You can relax, Erena." the blonde said, dropping the honorific. At hearing this, Erena blushed and nervously nodded.

As Tsubasa stared at her partners enjoying themselves- especially Anju- she couldn't help but frown. "...Honoka..." she muttered. _I wish she was here..._ she thought to herself. _I mean, if she was, then hopefully she would console me... you know, recently I've been thinking about only Honoka lately._ Tsubasa frowned even further. _Maybe... maybe they're right? Maybe I _am_ obsessed with Honoka..._

"If you're thinking about something negative," Nozomi commented, "then forget it. Think positive."

The brunette stuttered. "D-did you read my mind, Toujou-san?"

"Who knows? Maybe I did." the third-year giggled. "Right, Rin?"

The cat-like ramen lover winced. "E-eh!? N-nyan, I don't know... maybe... but you're creeping me nya~out..." she whispered. Flinching when Nozomi gave her a half-hearted chuckle, she shook her head. "B-but, Kira-chan, if nya~nything's bothering you, then you can explain it to us and we'll help you!" she exclaimed happily. "Here's a motivational phrase I heard from the TV once, '_Don't believe in yourself. Believe in us! Believe in the µ's who believes in you!_' and just like that!" Rin happily declared, patting Tsubasa's back.

The brunette sweat-dropped. "I-isn't that from G*rren Lagann?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Yup."

Nozomi chuckled. "Well, anyways, tell us the problem."

Tsubasa nodded.

-(0-0-0)-

"You can't!" Not surprisingly, immediately after Tsubasa had said that her parents wanted her to quit the school idol business, Nico immediately shouted what had just been shouted. "Y-you just can't, Tsubasa-san!" the girl kept exclaiming. The rage inside her at Tsubasa's parents seemed to make her try to punch Tsubasa, but she knew better than that; Nico had to mentally calm herself to make sure she doesn't snap and try to beat up Tsubasa. _After all, it's not her fault..._ she told herself. _I really need to learn how to control myself better._

"I, I won't, I won't." Tsubasa told her, a nervous smile on her face. _I'm not surprised at her reaction, though... she probably wants to punch me so much._ The brunette took in a deep breath, letting it all out soon after. "It's just that... what should I do?" she asked.

"...are they planning anything else?" Maki asked, frowning. She was somewhat angry as well, but she knew how to control her emotions better than Nico, at least. Except for embarrassment; Maki definitely can't control embarrassment whenever it shows. (Not that it's a bad thing. A blushing tsundere is always cute.)

Tsubasa rubbed her chin. "W-well... they _are_ planning on cleaning my room as well." she said.

Nozomi seemed to snicker, making Eri raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's... odd. What's bad about that?"

"Y-you don't understand!" Tsubasa exclaimed, getting up. Anju and Erena suddenly frowned, having predicted what the leader was going to say.

_...well, I'd rather watch this._ Anju thought to herself. _It will get interesting after all..._

Erena, meanwhile, began shivering. _W-wait, Tsubasa, don't... don't say what I think you will... well, actually, maybe it would be a bit funny_, she frowned. Should she be stopping Tsubasa from embarrassing herself, or should she just let Tsubasa express her feelings? This was hard.

Tsubasa took in a deep breath, slightly annoyed by Eri's question. "M-my room is important to me!" she exclaimed. The others stared at her, waiting for further explanations. "It is extremely important, because... because..."

"Because?" Nozomi asked, temptingly.

"_Because it's where I keep all my Honoka-goods!_" The present members of _µ's_ and A-Rise stared at the brunette silently. What was there to say? She had just, in a way, revealed her obse... admiration towards Honoka. What _was_ there to say? Tsubasa stared at them, before letting a squeak of realization out her mouth. "..." she took a step back. Sure, Nozomi had already known, and her two partners had already known, but... "...I mean..."

"...wow. Wasn't expecting that." Maki commented.

Hanayo immediately let out a squeal, surprising everyone there. "T-t-this is unbelievable!" she screamed, turning red. "If, if... if we pair up Kira-san with Honoka-chan, then it'd be completely adorable and would fullfil every HonoTsuba pairers' dreams!" Hanyo exclaimed, both hands clutching onto her face tightly as if embarrassed. "And then, and then, now that Yuuki-san with Maki-chan, then... a- a- a new shipping has been born!" she squealed. Finally, after some long wiggling of excitement, she turned to Erena. "W-w-what about you, Toudou-san!?" she asked. Hanayo ran over to the surprised black/purple-haired girl.

"E-eh?" Erena replied, confused.

"W-who do you like, Toudou-san!?" Hanayo asked again, steam shooting out her nose from determination. "You need to tell us, like, now! It is so we can start two new shippings and spread the bliss of yuri to the whole world!"

Erena blushed to the extreme. "E-e-ehhhh!?" she screamed.

Nozomi smirked. "Now that would be a great plan." she said, walking up to Erena. "Please do tell us, Erena." Nozomi cooed. "Tell us, tell us, tell us..." she began chanting.

Suddenly liking the current situation, Rin pumped her fist into the air. "Tell us, tell us, tell us~" she began chanting along.

The others chuckled. "Tell us~ Tell us~" Hanayo chimed.

"Seems like fun." Maki grinned. "Tell us~"

"..." Nico frowned. "...this is stupid, but..." she frowned further, then sighed. "...tell us... tell us. Tell us~"

A lot of them began chiming along with Nozomi, eager to know who Erena liked.

Erena herself found her body incredibly hot and weak, blushing pretty much everywhere she could show. "W-wait, I, s-stop! I can't tell you, l-listen to me..."

And then, something surprised everyone to make them all stop.

Tsubasa laughed.

* * *

**Something just came to me. It had never once ever occurred to me that each episode of Love Live's Season 2 are NOT day-by-day. They're are not one day after another! Obviously, one episode of 2nd Season might be a month after the previous episode or something. Of course, by now, I'm pretty much an idiot. There's no way I didn't know that it isn't all day-by-day... because if thirteen episodes equals three days, I'm surprised by how Honoka would've only gotten 13 days to be Student Council Pres.**

**It's not that I didn't know... I FORGOT. Oh damn. I forgot about the connection between episodes; they don't necessarily have to be one day apart. So I'll explain a bit for this and the next planned chapter.**

**This chapter takes place during Episode 5, where Rin has to be leader. This takes place on the day before Eri contacts Honoka to ask her opinion, before they all decide to make Rin the leader.**

**The next chapter will be sometime between Episode 5 and 6, halfway through the chapter. I'm pretty sure they're far away, because Ep6 is Halloween, so I'm sure there's at least a month or few weeks difference between Ep5 and Ep6. Sorry for this inconvenience, but ehehehe.**


	16. Chapter 13

theyurimaster: Aww, thanks! And yeah, Anju's hilarious in many ways. That tease. And, yes! Blushing tsunderes are always cute. Thanks again, for reviewing!

Nexus Infinity: Yes. Yes they are~ And, lol, Kayo-chin's a huge fan of idols and yuri~ XD

Major Mike Powell III: Lol, thank you. Yesssss, Kayo-chin's a huge shipper of yuri! XD, cute Kayo-chin. Well, I don't plan on putting any other shippings in this story other than the three ones I've already did, lol. So maybe Nico just... remains happy for the others. Lol. Who knows? Maybe Eri already knows, maybe not... XD Tsubasa deserves to laugh. She deserves freedom, happiness, and the glory of Honoka's body itself! Ohhh!

LastOrder: Aww, thank you very much! You're awesome~ Yes, Tsubasa has good friends. Even I myself am jealous... such great friends... *sniff* Hmm. And lol, yeah, I broke those pairings in order to form MakiXAnju and ErenaXEri... mwahahahaha! God, I think they're so cute. I don't really plan on putting in anymore pairings, but I might change my mind... might. Also, thanks. I know, I'm just not used to Rin's 'nyan' signature... it just feels weird whenever I try to put it in. Thanks for noting it though. I'll try to improve it. Thanks again for reviewing~!

**You know why I find the **Shizaya** pairing in **Durarara!** absolutely wrong!? It's because... because... it's just gross! A guy who can throw vending machines, going 'in and out' of a guy who's as crazy as fuck! Who the hell thought that Izaya and Shizuo goes together romantically!? Like, ew. My mind has been soiled. I need to purify it with more **AnjuXMaki** sex fantasies...**

**...ah. Now _that's_ better. Speaking of yuri, has any of you watched the second episode of **Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei**? That yuri kiss scene between Kuro Illya and... lol, I found it hot and adorable. Anyways, moving on.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 13 :.

Tsubasa laughed. She clutched onto her stomach, her hands weakly raising to point at her friends, while she was busy laughing.

The others stared at her, confused and a bit nervous. "...T-Tsubasa?" Erena asked.

Her hard laughing slowly ceased, replaced by soft giggles and smiles. "I-it's okay, it's nothing... nothing at all..." Tsubasa said, trying to reassure the others that nothing was going on. She held in a bit more of laughs, and just as everyone thought it was over, Tsubasa bursted out laughing again. "Aa-ahahahah! Aha, hahaha!" she giggled uncontrollably.

Anju rubbed her chin. "I see. It must've been how embarrassed Erena was that made her laugh so happily like thi-"

"Like hell it is!" Erena shrieked. "Y-you guys better not do that again!"

Rin slipped out her tongue playfully, lowering her head a bit. "Tehehehe, sorry about that, Erenyan~"

"E-Erenyan!?"

Hanayo blushed. "J-judging by that reaction..." she analyzed. "...perhaps Erena-san is in love with R-Rin-chan!?" the golden-haired girl deduced.

At this, Tsubasa seemed to laugh even harder, trying to gasp for breath but miserably failing. Tears fell out her eyes as she started needing breath, but her stomach wouldn't let her and the girl continued laughing.

Nozomi smirked. "I would rather guess that she would be in love with Eri-chi~" she teased.

Erena blushed. Eri spluttered on her drink that she had bought, spitting it out somewhere else. "N-Nozomi!" she exclaimed, pouting. "Don't make jokes like that!" the blonde scolded, albeit blushing as well. Nozomi's smirk seemed to grow wider at this; _Jackpot._

"Y-yeah!" Erena nodded. "Stop making jokes like that!"

Nico frowned. "That reaction pretty much gives it away, kinda." she said. "It's definitely Eri."

Maki looked away, secretly snickering at Eri. She unconsciously hugged Anju's arm more tightly, making the A-Rise red-head smile. "I would place my bets on Eri as well." she said.

Eri sighed. "Guys, stop talking about this..." she muttered, everyone chuckling at her softly. Walking to Tsubasa, she offered a hand to the brunette. "Hey, you okay? You've been... laughing too much just now."

"Right, right..." Tsubasa chuckled. She took the hand and stood up. Sighing, she gave a smile that rather confused everyone else. "It's just that... just now, watching you guys have fun with each other..."

"Innuendos!" Hanayo screamed, blocking her nosebleed to make sure not to ruin this moment.

"...it kinda seemed like you were all a large group of family or something." Tsubasa chuckled. "Like, perhaps Anju and Maki would be the mothers..." she began, causing the pianist to blush heavily while Anju nodded approvingly. "...and then Erena was like the bullied daughter, while everyone else was trying to get details about her crush out of her." Erena blushed as well and looked away, the others chuckling. "It seemed like... such a happy family... that looks hilarious!"

Nozomi smiled. "You're forgetting someone."

"I am?"

The third-year stepped up to Tsubasa and patted her shoulders. "If we're all a happy family, then _you're_ part of it as well." Tsubasa opened her mouth, but was speechless. "You're Kira Tsubasa, and you're a friend of ours; you're a part of our 'family'!"

"That's right, nyan!" Rin jumped. "Even if I have no idea what's going on, nyan, you're one of us!"

Hanayo nodded. "N-no matter what... we'll always help you, T-Tsubasa-san!"

Maki smirked. "Don't be afraid to call us for help. We won't mind it," she told Tsubasa, "just make sure you don't push us aside." The tsundere secretly purred happily when Anju rolled her eyes at that comment and patted her hair.

"Besides," Eri smiled, "A-Rise mostly helped us get motivated for Love Live, you know?" she said.

"I'll even help you know more about Honoka~" Nozomi teased. Tsubasa turned a bit red, but she was still in a state of surprise.

Finally, Nico stepped up with a grin. The president of the Idol Research Club offered a hand to her. "Even if you're technically our enemy, and we definitely won't lose, just so you know, we'll still give you our best support!" she smiled. Nico shook her own hand a bit, as if to snap Tsubasa out of it.

Tsubasa blinked, and then she sighed. The sigh turned into smile, however, and she accepted the handshake from the president of _µ's_ club. "You... you girls... never fail to amaze me." she said, grinning back. Nico chuckled, which Tsubasa and the others eventually joined in. After a while, she suddenly gave Nico a deadpan stare. "But just know that Kousaka Honoka is mine."

"H-huh!?" the black-haired girl exclaimed in surprise. "What's this about now?"

Nozomi laughed. "It's alright. Let's just leave it at that... for now, we need to discuss about what to do with the current problems." the third-year said, which destroyed everyone else's mood and made them frown.

Anju giggled when Maki's grip on her arm loosened a bit. "It's alright, you can keep hugging my arm." she teased the red-haired pianist, causing her to blush further and pout and look away. She did tightly hug onto her arm again, though.

Rin and Hanayo squealed at this. Not that it lasted long, because the current topic was a bit depressing for them.

"So.. what are you going to do, now that you are told to quit?" Hanayo asked.

Tsubasa rubbed her chin. "I don't know..." she said, frowning.

"Nyan, I know!" Rin exclaimed. "Let's have us all go there and convince your parents to let you keep working as a school idol, nya~! Good idea, right?"

Eri raised her hand in a 'stop' sign, telling Rin to stop talking. "I don't think they'll listen to us." she said. "From how I'm seeing things here, parents like that probably won't give in to a bunch of high-schol girls."

Rin sighed. "Nya... y-you're right..." she frowned.

"Well, if you want..." Maki frowned, "...maybe I could lend you money for some time until you become rich or something?"

Tsubasa shook her head. "No, I don't want to live off borrowed money..."

Nozomi rubbed her hands through her purplish hair. "I don't think there are any other suggestions..." she frowned. "I suppose the best one to go with would be Maki's." she said. "In my opinion, I'd suggest going by Maki's suggestion, but then again, nobody likes to leech off their friend's money."

Everyone there sighed.

"And if we used Rin's suggestion and just barged into there to confront your parents, who knows what could happen..."

Moer sighing.

Nico frowned. "At times like this, I wish Honoka was here." she said, and everyone stared at her. "What? You can't deny it, in situations like these, it's always Honoka who suddenly suggests something so stupid that it works."

Nodding, Hanayo chuckled. "Yeah, true. H-Honoka-chan seems to have some kind of luckiness around her or something."

"Either ways," Maki smiled, "I think we should discuss this later when Honoka and the others come back from their field trip."

Rin cocked her head. "Okinawa, huh... Nya, I sure hope nothing bad happens to them, like a typhoon suddenly delaying their return or even cancelling their flight, nyan..."

"A-are you trying to jinx them!?" Eri exclaimed.

Anju giggled. "I doubt anything like that would happen to them, though." she smiled. "Besides, as long as I got my Maki-chan with me, Mother Nature probably won't mess with us or our friends." she smiled, hugging Maki, who blushed.

"H-hey! That's got nothing to do with nature messing with their field trip!"

Tsubasa chuckled. "But that's okay, though. It's not like I'm poor or anything."

That caught the attention of everyone; again. Nozomi suddenly frowned. "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you..." she began, rubbing her chin in confusion. "Where _do_ you get the money to buy all that goods from the School Idol Stores?" the third-year asked.

Eri sweat-dropped. "Ahh, wait, are you saying that the weird girl running off everytime we saw her at the shop was Tsubasa-san?"

The brunette took a step back. "U-umm..."

Eri then gasped. "Hey, wait! That girl running off... isn't she also that weird Honoka-fan the other day!?"

Tsubasa paled. "Uh-oh."

Nozomi smirked. "Yep. She was." she simply said, making everyone gasp at her. "And to think she was bold enough to grasp poor Umi-chan's chest~ I bet _that_ must have felt good."

Tsubasa turned red, shaking her head. "H-hey! Shut up... I thought we were taking about something else?"

"About how you get enough money to buy all those goods." Eri informed. It was a good idea to stick to that topic for now, not about the intruder.

The leader of A-Rise smiled. "Oh, that's easy. I get paid for a job I have."

Everyone stared at her. Even Anju seemed surprised by this. "...I haven't heard of this." Erena said. "Tsubasa, what's this about?"

Anju shook her head. "It seems like Tsubasa has more secrets than we though..."

"I-it's not a secret!" the brunette exclaimed defensively. "I just felt like you guys probably wouldn't want to know..." she said, grinning sheepishly. The others sighed at her. "Anyways, um, it's like... the boss, he basically hires anyone he thinks is capable of doing work for him."

"Wait," Nico butted it, "does this guy call himself with a single letter?" she suddenly asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Eri asked, but she was promptly ignored. Tsubasa nodded.

"Does he have a chef's hat on his head everytime you see him?" Another nod. "...d-does he call himself 'K'?" she finally asked after gulping.

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah, him... wait, you know him!?"

Nico sweated a bit. "Y-yeah... he hired me while I was on my way home as well." she replied.

Tsubasa gasped. "Wow, I never knew..."

"But," Erena raised her hand, "if you two work for the same person... why don't you see each other?"

Nico frowned. "Well, you see..."

Tsubasa sighed. "K is like... I don't know, mysterious or something." she said. "We don't really work together, but he randomly calls you now and then when he needs your help with something." The others blinked. "Like... if he doesn't call you, you're free forever until he calls you. If he calls you, it means he's got work for you to do."

"...that sounds like a very irresponsible boss." Maki commented, sweat-dropping a bit. "You must have it tough."

"Actually, not really." Nico chuckled. "It's just easy work, like moving boxes of heavy stuff for him to another place." she said. "Or helping clean a random restaurant he decided to help. Or, this other time, helping a bunch of kids have fun with balloons and weird kiddy stuff." Nico sighed. "They're just a bunch of random easy jobs."

Nozomi frowned. "That doesn't explain how Tsubasa-san gets that much money." she said. "If they're a bunch of random easy jobs, the most you should receive is... not much."

"That's the thing." Tsubasa laughed. "He pays us an incredibly huge amount just for these simple tasks. I once tried to mail the ridiculous amount of cash back to him, but then the next time he called me for work, he gave me double the amount just to return it." she chuckled. "He's a weirdo."

Maki stepped back, rather surprised. "There's seriously something wrong with this 'K' here..." she grumbled.

Anju cocked. "For a man to give away that much amount of money so easily... perhaps he must be an incredibly kind soul."

"No." Erena shook her head. "I refuse to believe that such a kind person can exist in this world... well, at least," she sighed, "I would like to refuse it, but..."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Nah, it's okay. I've stopped trying to mail it back to him two weeks ago... but last time he called me, he told me to meet him again in about..." the brunette took out her phone and checked a message. "...six days from today."

Anju lifted a finger. "Would he mind if we went along with you to observe the job?"

"Hmm..." Tsubasa frowned.

_"Listen, Kira." K began, patting her head. She nodded. "If you want, you can invite your friend to work for me as well,  
but I really would not like it if they only came over to observe." he gently said._

_Tsubasa smiled. "What if they are trustworthy friends?" she asked._

_K sighed. "They still can't. They're trustworthy for you, but I don't know, so no."_

"Nope!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "He wouldn't mind at all!"

Rin clapped her hands together. "That's great, nyan!" she exclaimed. "Then let's meet up here in six days, nya~!"

"I'll inform Honoka, Umi and Kotori when they return, as well." Eri said, the others nodding in agreement. "I'm going to head back to school now... it might be a holiday for our schools, but we still need to practice, right?"

"Right! Nya!" Rin shouted with joy, jumping up.

"After all," Nico smirked, "even if we're helping you, we still won't lose to you, A-Rise!" she said arrogantly.

Tsubasa, Anju and Erena gathered together and smirked. "We accept your challenge, oh wise president." Anju smiled.

"We won't lose to you either!" Erena declared.

Tsubasa saluted. "We'll win." she simply said to Nico, before leaving.

The members of _µ's_ stared at them before they disappeared into view, and then they chuckled. "This will be interesting." Nozomi said.

"Sure will." Eri smiled.

* * *

**BAAAAAAAAM. I decided to go back and listen to the COOL&CREATE remix of **U.N. Owen Was Her?** and I forgot that the volume was up. Like, DAAAAAMN. My ears... my poor ears. I loved them so much, why did they have to die now... T~T But it was hilarious as well, I literally banged my head on my laptop the moment it went loud. Like, god, I was not expecting that because I hadn't listened to it after such a long time... but still! Sheesh! Stupid awesome remixes.**

**Anyways. It seems like Tsubasa does have one heck of an awesome part-time job... lol, the boss lets you do whatever you want with your life until he needs you for some kind of help. Like, whoa. That's one great boss. I guess that's how Tsubasa has so much money to buy her Honoka-goods. XD**


	17. Chapter 14

Nexus Infinity: Of course you do... everyone would want to work for him! And yeah, XD Hanayo's a huge shipper. Besides, who _doesn't_ love innuendos!?

theyurimaster: Haha, lol. I'm pretty sure it's quite easy to guess.

LastOrder: Lol, well that depends on my mood and situation. Even if it doesn't, I'm on holiday from school- when it begins, I'll be stepping into 9th Grade/High School for the first time in my life. God. Anyways, I can't guarantee you _three_ chapters, but it's possible for _two_. Yeah, I think 'K' is kinda obvious. A bit. And as for Rin... really? I did improve? Huh. Thanks. Never actually thought I'd do it... on second thoughts, I HATE PIE. They taste weird. XD. Well, the thing is, it _did_ happened afterwards and everyone glared at Rin. Hilariously! Hahahaha. Thank you very much for reviewing!

Whoknows: Thank you. And, you'll find out pretty much soon. Really soon.

zaraki255: Yup. Thanks for reviewing.

macytheotaku: Lol, believe me, I've always wanted to put a character like that into one of my stories. Having nothing better to do, I decided to put it into Obsession... XD. Most of my friends are jerks too, but hey, at least they have some rather... _notable_ sides to them. MWHAAHAHA.

Major Mike Powell III: Thanks. Lol, sometimes when you try to have a serious conversation, someone does something funny and everything goes downhill into a comedy bomb, you know? XD, that happens a lot at my school. We have a serious discussion and someone turns it into a laughing war. Lol, I miss those times. Lol, I'm pretty sure the 'chef hat' thing makes it kinda obvious. Or does it? Dunno, it's obvious in my opinion... but nevermind. Yes, I'm sure everyone would want a job like that. Yes, Maki has been tamed! Yeshhhhh! They'll hook up soon. X3

kt taborada: Lol, I'm used to that reaction (on other subjects), don't worry. XD, I don't know why, but when you told me about laughing in the middle of classes, I feel somewhat proud and am laughing hard myself at your misfortune... yeah, that seems rude, but XD I just find how people laugh funny. I never laugh alone, it seems, in my life. XD Thanks for reviewing though.

tjcooper666: Haha, me too. It came to me. IT CAME TO ME, and I now know how awesome AnjuXMaki is. MWHAAHAHAHA

**So I guess I wasn't the first AnjuXMaki shipper. DAMN. THAT DESTROYED MY SHORT-LIVED GLORY. But I don't mind... I was the first on FFN anyways. Not that I'm taking credits. Whoever started it on Pixiv is the best human on Earth for ever thinking about it. Yeaaaaah, AnjuXMaki! Lol, getting off-focus here. Whoever started the existence of TsubasaXHonoka is also one of the best humans. Humans are interesting. Oh God, now that was off-topic and random.**

**Anyways, that was a lot amount of reviews. Thanks a lot, guys... you guys rock... T~T I feel like crying, but at the same time, laughing. I was always weird, wanting to laugh whenever I feel like crying, and wanting to cry whenever I feel like laughing. Yeah, I'm insane! XD**

**EDIT:** DAMN, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I accidentally closed Chrome (_twice_, can you believe it!?) without saving... man. You guys can feel free to slap m- OW GOD THAT HURTS. Anyways, like I was sayi- OW DAMN GOD THAT SLAP HURTED- um, anyways, please accept this chapter as an apology. (That is, if you didn't accept Paint Your Harem! as an apology.)

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 14 :.

Honoka smiled. After six days of waiting, after her friends told her all about Tsubasa's problems and other stuff, they were now going to meet this 'K' person soon."Tsubasa-chan! You home?" she asked. Now, when did she get so friendly with Tsubasa? When was it enough to suddenly start using 'chan'? The answer was never. Honoka just decided randomly to start calling Tsubasa with the 'chan' honorific.

The door opened, and Tsubasa's mother stepped out. She glared at Honoka. "And who might _you_ be?" she asked. It didn't help more that she was rudely pointing at Honoka accusingly.

"U-umm, I'm Kousaka Honoka!" Honoka replied. "A school idol, and Tsubasa-chan's friend..?"

Rolling her eyes, the mother walked back into the house. "She's not here. Go away." she said, and slammed the door.

Honoka was left standing there as the wind blew at her. Her smile was still on her face, a bit shocked, frozen. "...oooookay...?"

And then, just as she was about to leave, Tsubasa stepped out of the house and sighed.

"...your mother said you weren't-"

"Don't mind her." Tsubasa replied without a care. "She's just... a bit problematic. That's all." Sighing, Tsubasa closed the door and smiled. "A-alright, um, shall we go?"

Honoka nodded cheerfully. "Of course!" she said. The ginger-haired leader hugged Tsubasa in a friendly manner, then grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

Blushing, Tsubasa nodded nervously. "R-right..." _Damn. We're holding... hands... I hope this doesn't make us look like a c-couple..._ she mentally moaned. Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to her. _Hey, wait! What if we did look like a couple!?_

The leader of _µ's_ frowned and stared at her. "Umm... Tsubasa? Are we going or, like, what?"

_HELLLLBUSSSTAAAAA!_ Tsubasa grinned. "A-ah, right. Can we go call Erena and Anju first?" she asked. It'd help if the three were besides her, because honestly, she would be less nervous with her friends/partners around.

Honoka nodded. "Sure!" she chirped. Her grip on Tsubasa's hand remained unchanged, however, as she walked alongside the A-Rise leader hand-in-hand. Some parents walking by even chuckled to themselves, their children wondering why two girls were holding hands.

Which wasn't helping Tsubasa become less nervous at all.

* * *

"S-so..." Erena nervously smiled. "Should I, um, like... d-d-drink with you, or, w-what?" she asked.

Eri, who was... red-faced and seemingly dizzy, smirked. "Why don't'cha just gulp it all down, 'rena?" she as- OH DEAR, THAT REALIZATION. ERI'S GONE DRUNK. The blonde scooted closer to the A-Rise idol, rubbing her cheeks affectionately against Erena's arms while she purred so oh-goddamn adorably.

Erena herself was trying her best not to pounce on the blonde. Besides, why would she even _do_ that!? They weren't even officially going out yet... unlike that Anju, who had already had sex. Damn, she sure was fast in moving up levels in relationships. "U-umm, no, sorry.. I, um, don't drink..." Erena replied, shaking uncontrollably. _What should I do, what should I fucking do!? Tsubasa, help me!_

Now you might be wondering why she wanted Tsubasa to appear. That's because Anju is unreliable at times like this, naturally.

And then, Eri lost it. She hiccupped a few more times and grinned seductively. "Senpai, kiss meh~!" she screamed, pouncing Erena down.

"W-wait! Eri-sa-"

"Hello?" Tsubasa and Honoka entered the room. "The door wasn't lock, and you guys weren't answering, so I..." the brunette member of A-Rise paused. "...E-E-Erena!?"

Honoka blushed. "W-what's going on!? Why is Eri red and dizzy and trying to kiss you!?" she asked. Then, noticing the fallen cup of orange juice, she picked it up and tried to sniff anything left from it. "...orange juice shouldn't make people drunk."

Tsubasa paled. "Y-you drugged her, Erena!?"

"No!" Erena screamed back. "I don't know, but help me!"

And then, like all other of my stories where shit like this happens, Eri managed to place her drunk lips onto Erena's. Hilarity (for Honoka and Tsubasa, at least) ensued.

* * *

Sighing, Eri rubbed her forehead and patted Erena. "Look, um, about that..." she began. "S-sorry, Erena..."

"I-it's okay!" Erena shrieked, suddenly grabbing hold of Eri's hands tightly. "It's okay, really! I didn't mind at all, no! Not at all! Definitely not!" she said. "I- I mean, maybe I did mind it a bit, but I didn't think you were evil or bad when you're drunk at all! I still think you're amazing and cute! Seriously! Please don't doubt me, I'm seriously serious like a seriously serious Sirius Black from that Harry Potter movie that I don't even know why I'm spouting!"

"U-ummm, okaaaaay?" Eri replied confusedly.

Tsubasa snickered. "Perhaps it's you who is drunk, Erena." she teased

"Am not!" the black-haired girl replied harshly, red faced.

Honoka chuckled. "But man, I never thought you guys would be together." she commented, catching their attention. "I mean, can you believe it!? Anju-san and Maki-chan are already together! And now it's Erena-san and Eri... uehehehe." she teasingly glared at Tsubasa. "I wonder who's Tsubasa going to go out with~?"

Blushing, Tsubasa grabbed her shoulders. "_I will not marry anyone._" she said, monotoning her voice.

Now it was Erena's turn to snicker at her leader. "Of course not, it's going to be her." she whispered to Eri, who chuckled.

The two stopped in front of Maki's house. "Wait," Honoka paused, "if we're going to go to Anju-san's house, why are we at Maki-chan's?"

Tsubasa laughed. "Well, after our Anju did..." she stopped. Blushing, she looked away. "..._stuff..._" then she looked back with a happy expression. "...with Nishikino-san, she's started spending more time at her lovey-dovey _partner_'s house!"

Honoka turned red. "T-they did wha...!?" Understanding the meaning before any explanation, she exploded with steam. "U-uwaaaah, I didn't know Maki-chan was such a pervert..."

"Nonono." Erena sighed to herself. "I'm pretty sure it's Anju who's the pervert here"

They stared at each other before sharing a laugh together, and then ran the doorbell on Maki's house. "Hellooooo? Maki-chaaaaaan?" Honoka called.

No response.

"...let's go in." Tsubasa suggested.

Eri sweat-dropped. "Wouldn't that be rude?"

Smiling, Tsubasa pointed to Eri's and Erena's direction. "Well, if we hadn't interrupt you two, who knows what would you girls be doing with each other~?" she playfully asked, making them turn red as tomato. "Besides, with someone like Anju..." the idol shivered.

Erena paled, catching on to what she meant. "...they could possibly be doing something lewd for hours!" she exclaimed.

Every passing-by citizens stopped and stared at her.

"...let's just go in!" Honoka exclaimed. She grabbed Tsubasa's hand, who in turn grabbed Erena, who in turn grabbed Eri, and they all ran inside the house.

* * *

And needless to say, the four girls were _not amused a bit_ at what they saw.

Anju had Maki pinned to the bed. What was more embarrassing, none of them knew how to decide; whether it be the fact that Maki was naked, the fact that there were vanilla cream-swirls on her breasts and _lower area_, or the fact that their parents were filming this really knowingly. One would wonder if the existence of Anju had turned Maki impure.

"..." Honoka frowned.

As Anju continued licking on Maki's exposed body, savouring the taste of the cream, the tsundere failed to even _notice_ her friends standing there, clearly unamused.

Her parents looked up and noticed them, however. "Oh, friends of my Maki-chan!" Maki's mother happily cheered. "Have you also come to wat-"

"Yeah, about that..." Eri deadpanned. She grabbed Erena by the hand and dragged her out the room, heading towards the house's waiting room.

Wherever the hell it was, since Maki's houes was so big.

Honoka walked out the room as well.

Tsubasa face-palmed. "Yeah, um, let's just talk once you finish recording your pornography." she said, waving them a bye before heading over to the waiting room. She then blushed as much as she could while trying to get those images out of her head, making sure she would not imagine her in that situation with a certain ginger-haired Kousaka Hono- "HNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!"

"Welp. Should've stayed." Maki's father commented, before going back to filming their daughter being... _eaten_ (almost literally, in a sense) by her girlfriend.

Wait, what the hell am I writing into this story!? This is supposed to be rated T! Kids, go away now-

-(0-0-0)-

_"We're sorry to interrupt your readings!" Nico exclaimed. "But we have to advertise for the sake of the bratty kids out there."_

_"So," Hanayo smiled, "to kill time, the show will be right back on FanFiction!" she squealed happily._

_YURINTERRUPTING ADVERTISEMENT OF JUSTICE_

_Kotori: Have you ever wanted a toothbrush that works perfectly on your tooth? Well, you're in luck!_

_Umi: B-because, these toothbrush are... s-s-special and... c-cute..._

_Rin: That's right, nya! And other than that,_

_Kotori: another use for the toothbrush is,_

_Umi: t-t-o use it on your... lover... and f-flirt... while doing so..._

_Nico: And there you have it folks! This brand new toothbrush made by the Super Idol Yazawa Nico shall clean your hearts!_

_Rin: Even though it's supposed to clean tooth and not hearts!_

_Nico: Shut up!_

_Kotori: Ehehehe._

_Umi: W-what is going on, I don't even-  
_

_Rin: Let's trip Umi-chan!_

_Umi: What the- w-waaaah, Kotori-_

_Kotori: Umi-chan, your'e cuuuuu-_

_DAMN, I GUESS YURI IS STILL IN ADVERTISEMENTS, HUH. LET'S JUST SKIP THIS SHI-_

-(0-0-0)-

"Y-you saw nothing, right?" Maki asked, blushing. She grabbed Honoka's shoulders and shook her leader like the world was ending for her, which it was. "Right!? Tell me, please tell me you saw nothing!"

"Y-yes, I saw nothing!" Honoka screamed, her eyes turning dizzy. "I definitely didn't see that ice-cream shop's discount!" she mumbled, which made the others give her a 'what the hell' stare.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "N-now, now, Nishiki... I mean, Yuuki Maki, you should calm do-"

The pianist blushed. "Why did you change my name to Anju's!?" she exclaimed. "Y-you did, didn't you? _Didn't you!?_"

"Umm..."

Eri sighed. "Calm down, Maki-chan. It's not like we recorded anythi-"

"So you _did_ see it! I knew it! I told you I didn't want to do this, Anju! GOD..."

Anju chuckled. She got up and gave Maki a kiss on the cheek, causing the crimson-haired girl to droop down on the couch in an embarrassed state, too embarrassed to do anything now. Then, turning to Honoka and the others, she smiled. "Now now, I'll handle this." she told Maki.

"O-okay..." Maki replied, blushing.

"Now then..." Anju smirked and took out her phone. "We definitely were consummating our love just now," she said, "but perhaps you'd also like to not make a big deal of this..."

"Why would that be?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because..." Anju opened a file on her phone. There was a picture on it; a picture of a drunk Eri kissiing an embarrassed Erena.

Erena blushed, suddenly finding Eri hug her from behind in fear and embarrassment. "What the- those were from our morning!" she exclaimed. "Who took the photos...!" Angrily, she turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!?"

"N-no! I didn't, I swear!" Tsubasa screamed.

Anju coughed. "Nobody took it." she stated. Erena raised an eyebrow. "However... I have my ways~" the red-head A-Rise idol chuckled.

"You bugged my house!?"

"Why, _of course not~_" Anju delivered an evil grin sideways.

* * *

After a few... no, not few. After quite a lot of minutes spent visiting other members of both _µ's_ and _A-Rise_, the entire group of 12 schol idols stood in front of an alleyway. "...uhhh..." Eri mumbled confusedly. "Are you two sure this is the place you would meet up with this 'K' guy?" she asked.

Nico and Tsubasa nodded. "Yep. That's what he told me." Tsubasa said.

"An alleyway behind a Japanese sweets shop?" Nozomi asked. "It just seems... a bit odd."

"Guys, wait." Umi frowned. She took a few steps back, leaving the other school idols in the alleyway, and looked at the Japanese sweets shop. "..." Umi seemed to deadpan at something. She sighed and walked back to the group of girls waiting for her

Honoka smiled in curiosity. "Oooh, what is it, Umi-chan? What did you discover?"

"...Honoka, this is your family's shop." Umi said.

The other girls all stared at her. Rin was the first to scream. "E-ehhhhhh!? Nya, nya, WHAAAAT!?" she shrieked. "Rin didn't hear you properly, say that again!"

Sighing, Umi looked away. "...it's Honoka's family's sweet shop."

Honoka frowned. "But... why would this K guy want to meet behind my shop!?"

"Your family's." Eri corrected, which in return was ignored.

Tsubasa paled. "I have a slightest feeling I know why, but I really don't want to know or say it."

Nico shook her head. "I think we're about to find out..." she muttered staring at the door.

Or in particular, Maki and Anju, who was just opening the door at that very moment because they don't care about trivia things like arguing about who K might be. "Just get in, girls." Maki sighed.

"U-uhh, right..." they all nodded.

Tsubasa and Nico were made the lead while the others followed them. They entered some kind of secret warehouse? Nobody really knew. It just seemed like it. Then, they noticed, a man with a chef's hat carrying some boxes onto a stage. He groaned, then sighed, and wiped sweat off his face. "Alright, now that that's done with, I wonder when are they going to..." he paused and noticed Tsubasa and Nico. "Oh, girls. You're... here..." he paled.

Honok and the other 'uninvited' school idols jumped from behind the two girls, smirking. "So _you're_ the K guy!" Honoka exclaimed.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "How'd you guys all hide behind us two girls?" she asked.

Nico shrugged.

Just as the other school idols were about to go grab K and hold him tightly because, who doesn't do that!?, Honoka frowned. "Wait. You're my father." she said.

K paled. "..." he didn't say anything, but continued staring at Honoka specifically.

The other school idols looked back and forth between Honoka and K, before they screamed in shock again.

"Hehhhhh!?"

K sighed. "Aaaaand I've been found."

* * *

**So during the six days of waiting, they did nothing except going back to their usual lives. Tsubasa went back to... obsessing over Honoka goods while avoiding her parents. **(Still wakes up early and sleeps late... sigh. I feel horrible.)** And starts to buy lots of bags to pack her Honoka-themed goods in case her parents forcibly throw them away. Stupid parents.**

**You want to know what happens during the six days? Well, I'll be writing one chapter of **Hot Crimson Petals** that takes place on **one** of those six days. But it's not going to be the next chapter of the story, though, I'm still working on another chapter for that story. Lol. Sorry, but eh.**

**There _will_ be lemons when that chapter comes, though~ I enjoy putting Anju and Maki together for hot stuff. MUEHEHEHE.**

**GUYS, YOU'LL SEE K IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY 'BOUT 'DAT.**


	18. Chapter 15

kt taborada: Lol, sorry~ But that was hilarious, the way you described it. Now I wish I was there to see it... lol. Thanks for reviewing!

NicoMaki: XD, sure, sure. Just did recently. Sorry for the lateness~ and thanks for reviewing, and taking the time to ask me to update faster.

theyurimaster: D'aaaawwww, thank you! Thank you very much!

Nexus Infinity: Lol, that's great. You did well. Maki's parents are... weird in a way, but that's the exact type of parents I've always wanted... silly, playful, annoying... if only. T~T And, GASP. I was planning to make that happen sometime later in the story... you looked into the future, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!? XD

eeeeh: It depends on where you think the story is going. I break it too often? It's how I naturally write, I'm sorry. Thanks for that one comment, and yes, it may seemed rush, but that's how I roll. If you'd like, you could try to write a better story than mine. (Because I'm actually running out of stories to read. And I need motivation.)

Major Mike Powell III: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST READ. XD, I was drunk. (Not really.) But, meh. Lol, thanks for reviewing, and sorry for late update.

Miwokgirl101: D'aw, thank you very much! Really, I appreciate it. Sorry for the late update...

Prince IL: Thank you very much, I appreciate your review~

**GUYS. FEEL FREE TO KICK ME IN THE BALLS, OR SLAP ME, OR CHOKE ME, OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT TO DO WITH ME. I deserve to die after delaying the chapter that long, don't I? *sniff* Yeah, I'm horrible. Anyways, I'm back! I really was busy with all that visual novel shenanigans, but... eh. EH. Our group is unreliable. We occasionally 'take short breaks from VN-making'. (Yeah, we suck.) Anyways, hope you guys will forgive me.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 15 :.

"So..." Honoka began. She had no idea what to say.

"...so..." K repeated.

The two stared in silence. The intensely epic tension between the daughter and father made almost-everyone stare at them nervously. Finally, someone coughed to get everyone's attention.

"...what now?" Tsubasa asked, the exact question lingering on everyone's mind.

Their heads snapped up, and they looked around, hoping someone could provide an answer.

"Well," K began, "first, I'll have to give you two harder works since you didn't keep your promises." he said. Tsubasa and Nico lowered their heads in what seemed like shame; they had smiles and grins plastered to their face, though, so the other school idols couldn't exactly tell if they were proud of themselves or disappointed. (Most likely the former.)

Maki blinked. "...and... no weird tragic argument between Honoka and K-san?" she asked.

"Where'd _that_ come from, nya?" Rin asked.

"W-well... most movies I've watched seemed to be like that, so..."

Sighing, Nozomi shook her head while Maki blushed and looked away. Nico seemed to snicker at her. "Anyways, we'll need to do something, at least, to kill the silence."

"Good point." the other girls nodded in agreement, K scratching his head in confusion as to what the hell was going on.

Then, he looked around. "So, uh... can you girls keep this a secret from my wife?" he asked. "I don't really want her to find out I've been giving away lots of money to girls I hire for work." When the other girls stared questionably at him, he rolled his eyes. "Eh, I hire only girls."

"..." Honoka glared at him.

"Anyways, uh," Erena coughed, "we were wondering if you could give Tsubasa some extra work or something, so she could get more money and... eh." she explained. "She's kinda experiencing some personal problems..."

Nodding, Tsubasa looked to K.

K sighed, scratching his head. "Well, uh... sure, I guess. Not that I give you few yens anyways." he said. Tsubasa blushed a bit, embarrassed. "What _have_ you been buying, to have spent all that money I gave you?"

Grinning, Nozomi and Nico snickered at the A-Rise idol while Honoka cocked her head in curiosity. (They never told Honoka what it was that Tsubasa wantsto protect from her parents.) "Some stuff relating to someone, of course." Nico grinned. Despite never having exactly said _who_ it was that was related to this, K seemed to understand what Nico had meant immediately and grinned as well.

"Well, I approve of ya, Kira."

"S-shut up."

* * *

After a few hours of carrying heavy boxes, Tsubasa wiped away some of the sweat on her head and grunted, placing one such box down next to a building she didn't want to know what it had. "And... ugh, that's the last one, right..?"

Nico, equally as tired as her, wheezed as she fell to the ground. She clutched onto her chest dramatically. "Y-yep... I think I, the Super Idol... Yazawa Nico-chan... shall go and rest in peace now..." she said, before faking an exhausted fainting onto the ground. The other watching school idols seemed to sweat-drop at this. K grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I guess this shall be enough for today." he said. The chef turned to the two girls. "I'll call you next time I need anything, okay?"

"S-sure." Tsubasa replied.

He handed a small package of money to Tsubasa. The package itself seemed packed, so there was no doubt that a huge amount of money was inside. Despite having received this many times already, Tsubasa still felt nervous about accepting this much. She nevertheless took it anyways.

Maki grinned. "Since Nico-chan's dead, can I have her share?"

"Sure." K shrugged. Nico immediately sprung up, panicking, and grabbed the package away from K's hands. "Ah well."

Panting, she glared at Maki, who pouted and looked away while Anju comforted her. "Stay. Away. From. My. Well-Deserved. Money!" she slowly said, spacing out silence between each word.

"Whatever."

Umi scratched her chin. "But... now that Kira-san has her extra money, is she just going to keep buying those goods about _her?_" she asked. Everyone stared at the bluenette, then realized that she had asked a good question. (Except Honoka, who didn't fully understand anything.)

"Who? Who's her?" Honoka asked.

Tsubasa nervously bushed and looked away. "U-umm... no, I, uh, planned on-"

"Neh, neh!" the ginger-haired idol suddenly jumped and hugged Tsubasa from behind. "Tell me who Umi-chan's talking about!"

"N-now, now, Honoka-chan..." Kotori tried to reason the leader into leaving it be, but Honoka paid no attention to her, pouting. The costume designer sighed.

The brunette from A-Rise started to tremble excitedly. _She's hugging me, she's hugging me!_ she thought. _Kousaka Honoka is... h-hugging me..._ "I, uh..."

"There are some things you shouldn't know, Honoka." Nozomi stepped in.

"Ah, but-"

"The cards said so." the purple-haired third-year added, raising a card.

Seemingly wondering where and how Nozomi even get these cards from, Honoka nodded in understanding and stepped away from Tsubasa, a small frown on her face.

Hanayo chuckled. "You look like a lover who's attached to Tsubasa-chan, Honoka-chan~" she commented.

Both girls suddenly bushed, directing their stares at the rice-loving idol-researcher. "W-wha- that's not true!" Tsubasa denied. It had never even occurred to her at all, anyways, but did they really look like a couple? Tsubasa was pretty sure they didn't. Honoka was, after all, just trying to get her to say something she didn't know about... but then again, she didn't know that Hanayo was quite the fantasizer who could imagine up any situations if it was yuri. "W-we're just friends! Just good friends competing in the L-Love Live competition! R-right!?"

"Y-yeah!" Honoka replied, equally as red as the brunette. "We're just friends! Nothing more than that, got it, H-Hanayo-chan!?"

_Huh?_ Hanayo nodded, giggling to herself as she thought up more situations of Honoka and Tsubasa kissing, while the brunette paused. _What was that? Was she... embarrassed?_ She slowly glanced at Honoka. The ginger-haired idol was staring a it disappointedly at Tsubasa, and upon their eyes making contact, Honoka blushed and looked away in a hurry. Tsubasa froze. _Was she... staring at m-me!?_ Her heart beating faster in excitement, Tsubasa continued staring at Honoka, who was waiting for Tsubasa to look away. "...H-Honoka-san..." she slowly muttered.

"...l-let's go to the park now!" Honoka suddenly demanded. She turned straight towards the direction of the park and started walking in a hurry, not bothering to wait for the others.

"H-hey, wait! Honoka(-chan)!" Umi and Kotori shouted after the girl, running after. Rin and Hanayo shrugged with confusion (while the latter giggled a bit afterwards) and walked after them. Nico rolled her eyes, and Nozomi chuckled, and the two followed after. This left Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena, with Maki and Eri. The two sides looked at each other and shrugged soon after.

"Well, that was nice." K commented.

The girls jumped back in surprise. "..." Maki frowned. _Damn, I forgot he was still here._ She coughed a bit, and smiled. "U-um, anyways, thank you for helping out Kira-san as always..."

"You can just call me Tsubasa."

"..."

K rolled his eyes and headed back into his 'storehouse'-like place. "See you girls later, then, if you haven nothing else to do." he said, and disappeared from their views.

Sighing, the five looked at each other, wondering what to do. It wasn't too long before Anju smiled. "Well, you heard Honoka-chan! To the park!" she grinned. The crimson-haired A-Riser linked her arms with Maki, giving the pianist a loving kiss before dragging her off to the park. (Much to Maki's chagrin.) With nothing else to do, Erena and Eri both blushed as they shyly walked alongside each other, nothing being said between them.

Tsubasa didn't noticed herself being left alone now. Her head was preoccupied with something else. _...d-does Kousaka... like me?_ she asked herself mentally. What was the possibility of that ever happening? Sure, she was obsessed, and it would be heaven for her if the leader of _µ's_ also liked her back. But... what was the chances of that ever happening? Unbeknownst to the brunette, Honoka did indeed return her feelings. "...no, no, no. That's not possible." she said. "I'm just... going to go ahead and discuss my next plans with the others, then."

Wondering why she was talking to herself, she ignored the possibility of Honoka liking her and walked off towards the park's direction.

* * *

**Yeah... again, you can feel free to kill me all you want. I deserve it all.**

**Anyways, what she does next after this shall be written after the third omake... yeah, I promise I'll update faster this time. Seriously. **(If I forget or fail to, you may mess up my or body or whatever. Even grill me. I deserve it.)** I should be ashamed of myself...**

***plays Kirby: Revenge of the King's credits theme and cries***


	19. Omake 3

Nexus Infinity: WHOAAAA. DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN. XD. Lol, that's cool. It'll come eventually, patience~

PyoKuuPyon: Ahaha, maybe. But NYUUUU, Maki belongs to Anju! XD. That's okay though.

Major Mike Powell III: D'aww, thanks. *sniff sniff* That actually cheers me up and gets me back lots of confidence. Thanks again! Lolyep, Honoka likes her too! Except they are so oblivious to each other.

kt taborada: XD, I had completely forgotten how rich she was until you mentioned it. Silly me... but XD.

kore: Lol, yeah, but thanks anyways! And, of course, I know what you mean... lol, I doubt they're as perverted as Anju. XD XD XD.

**I'm baaaaack! And here's the third omake. In case anyone forgets or doesn't notice, this is an omake; a special, so it doesn't relate to the previous chapter. The next chapter will **(hopefully)** come soon~**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Omake 3 :.

"Hey..." Anju smiled. "...would you like to play Shiritori?" she asked.

Tsubasa perked her head up. "Shiritori?"

"Yep. But this time... we use names! Does that sound good?" Anju asked.

Erena smirked. "Alright, I guess. I was getting bored of sitting around doing nothing anyways."

The three girls were sitting together at a park bench, enjoying the peaceful day where birds chirped and noisy-children-free. Of course, that had its toll by making things boring within a few seconds, other than the refreshing breeze.

Grinning, the crimson-haired A-Rise clasped her hands together. "You can continue with the last syllable of the name, then... I'll start. Maki!"

"Of course." Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "Maki, huh... _ki..._ Kirino!" the brunette exclaimed, then turned to the raven-haired girl. "You're turn, Erena!"

Erena sighed. "Right, right. Kirino... _no..._ Nono!"

"Ahaha, that's a weird name." Anju commented. "No... _no..._ Nobita!"

Sweat-dropping, Tsubasa chuckled. "Have you been watching _D*raemon_ or what?" she asked playfully, then smirked. "_Nobita... ta... ta.._." she frowned. "Damn it, Anju, I hate you so much. I give up, I can't think of any names starting with _ta_."

Anju deadpanned. "There's lots of names out there starting with _ta_, like Tatsuki, or Tamako, or just Tama, or even Tamama." she whispered. Tsubasa brightened up, but Anju smirked. "Too late, you gave up." Tsubasa pouted.

"It seems like you lost then." Erena laughed. "Then you'll buy us juice later, right?" she asked. Tsubasa unwillingly nodded. "Very well, How about a new match? Tsubasa will start."

Anju nodding in agreement, Tsubasa scoffed. "Very well, then... how about this time we can use the last letter?" she asked in case. Anju nodded, rolling her eyes. "Okay then... _Gonbe!_"

Erena frowned. "What is this, Pok*mon?" she asked. Then, sighing, she rubbed her chin. "_Beh_, huh... I'll use the last letter then. E... e... Eri!"

Anju grinned. "Oh? Using your lover's name? That's nice."

"W-we're not lovers!" the black-haired girl exclaimed, her face turning red.

Laughing, Anju patted Erena. "Sure, whatever. Eri, _ri_, _ri..._ Riho?" she suggested.

Tsubasa grinned. "Riho, huh? _Ho, ho... Honoka!_" the brunette exclaimed, before blushing at the name she had chosen.

"This is turning out like a love conversation." Erena sighed.

"...l-let's not play Shiritori anymore, then." Tsubasa muttered. She and Erena nodded in agreement, tuning out Anju's chuckles and teasings.

* * *

**Shiritori is fun... but at some place, you use syllables, and at other places, you use letters. Lol. Sorry if it ever confuses you; here's the log.  
**(But seriously, I once had a friend named 'Nono'. Lol.) (Also, Gonbe is the Pokémon Munchlax's JAP name.)

Ma-ki ~ Kirino

Kirino ~ Nono

Nono ~ Nobita

Nobita ~ (Tsubasa gave up)

(New game) Gonbe ~ Eri

Eri ~ Riho

Riho ~ Honoka

(Game quitted).

**But, really, there are so many names starting with TA... I forgot about that and decided to make Tsubasa give up on that one, since I already finished writing, and... eh. Too lazy to change it.**


	20. Chapter 16

kt taborada: D'aw, you're awesome. You and your friends. Yep, yep.

Major Mike Powell III: XD When I play Shiritori with my friends, I sometimes almost blurt out a name of someone I like... and that's what I based it on, TwT

**I'm baaaaack! D'oohhhh. Nothing much to say for now, so...**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 16 :.

"Welp, everything's okay." Tsubasa reassured herself, holding onto some- but to a lesser extent that previous attempts- of shopping bags. "At least it didn't take too long..." she muttered. After arriving at the park, she noticed the other school idols waiting for her curiously. Except for Hanayo and Rin, who were enjoying the park's playgrounds like little kids, because Tsubasa had taken quite some time. "E-ehhh, sorry to keep everyone waiting..."

"What took you so long?" Nico asked. "It was just a trip from Honoka's house to here... oh, I get it now." the raven-haired girl smirked at the sight of the bags.

Blushing, Tsubasa adjusted her scarf a bit (yeah, she was wearing one) and tightened the gaps in her newly-brought bags a bit. She certainly didn't want someone to see what she ha-

"Oh?" Honoka noticed the bags. "You bought something? No wonder you took long..." she mused.

Tsubasa nodded. "Y-yeah, I, uh... _had_ something that I needed to buy... f-for school..." she lied.

Nozomi and Erena smirked. "Yep, definitely." Nozomi confirmed, and the other members of _µ's_ (except Honoka) understood right away what was truly in the brunette's bags.

"Never gave up an opportunity, huh?" Eri chuckled.

"Honoka should at least learn from your determination." Umi mused.

Honoka perked up from hearing her name, her curiosity rising. "Huh? What does that have anything to do with me?" she asked. Her fellow idols chuckled at her and Tsubasa in particular, the latter's skin turning hundred shades of red. "Forget that, neh! What's in your bag? What's for school?" Honoka asked anyways. Tsubasa took a step back, her voice suddenly freezing as her face kept rising in temperatures. "Tsubasa-chan? Tsubasa-chan~?"

"I-it's nothing!" she exclaimed.

"Hwehhh? C'mon..." Honoka pouted. "Show me..."

Tsubasa frantically shook her head. "Nothing! T-there's nothing suspicious in here!"

Nico smirked widened. "And _this_ is where things turn interesting..."

Rin and Hanayo rushed to them from the playground. "Nyaa, we all here?" the orange-haired cat-like girl purred.

Hanayo smiled. "It seems like Tsubasa-chan brought some more plushies of Ho-"

Eri and Erena hurriedly covered her mouth with their hands as Honoka turned to her. "Ehhhh? You know too, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asked with a tone of disappointment. "Why does everyone know but not me? You're all unfair..." The others nervously laughed with some guilt, until Honoka gasped. "Oh, I know! It's a surprise birthday party preparation? Ahaha, sorry, guys, but my birthday's not tomorrow."

"...wow, uh... I, um..." Maki tried to say something to tell Honoka that it wasn't that, but she didn't really need to find out. However, she was too amazed by Honoka's assumption.

"What? I'm right, aren't I?"

Anju scratched her head, hoping someone would just say something soon. "Well... not exactly... but let's discuss our next plans instead of caring about Tsubasa's hobbies." she said and quickly clapped her hands together so the others would focus on her. "Well then, Tsubasa, now that you've gotten extra money, what will you do now?"

Tsubasa shot her a thankful glance and rubbed her chin. "W-well, maybe... I could start living alone in an apartment..."

"An apartment?" Umi asked. "That'd... be a good idea, if you don't want to be bothered by parents." she said. Tsubasa nodded, glad that Umi understood her. "However... would your parents allow you or even _give_ you a chance to do so?"

The question made Tsubasa frown. "I... hadn't really thought about that."

"That's certainly a problem then." Nozomi said.

Rin suddenly ran up to Tsubasa. "Don't worry, nya~ Rin and the others can convince your parents to let you stay!" she exclaimed. "We're all here to help, nya!"

The brunette sweat-dropped. "E-ehh, thanks for the help, but..."

"It's a personal problem." Erena told Rin. "The rest is between her and her family."

Her to-be-lover, Eri, smiled. "She's right." she said. "If things go bad, we could help her, but for now, we should stand aside and let Tsubasa solve the rest."

The other members of µ's nodded in agreement and, along with Anju and Erena, they turned to Tsubasa and awaited her decision. The brunette was shocked at first, but then she smiled and chuckled. "You girls... really, thank you." Tsubasa finally said. "I'm... going to go talk to my parents now, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens. I'll make sure of it!" Tsubasa exclaimed. She suddenly turned around, grinning with confidence, and ran towards her house's direction... without her shopping bags that were filled with- obviously- Honoka goodies.

Kotori sweat-dropped. "Tsubasa-chan left her bag... shall we return it?" she asked.

Honoka smiled and jumped up. "Of course!" she exclaimed, and the others almost choked on their salivas. Anju, Erena, Eri and Maki quickly grabbed the four bags that Tsubasa had left before Honoka could pick up one and secretly look inside. "...meh. I just wanted to see Tsubasa-chan's house." Honoka said.

They let out a sigh of relief, but kept up their guard anyways. "L-let's go now..." Maki said, faking a smile. "I doubt that Tsubasa would want us to peek inside her bag." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"True, true." Anju mused. "Knowing Tsubasa, she'd probably be wailing in the next few hours."

"Just like Tsubasa..." Erena chuckled. "Exactly like Tsubasa, indeed."

Eri chuckled. "Let's not waste anymore time."

The other members of _µ's_ nodded, and for a split-second, all four girls felt a chill run down their spines. Maki nervously turned to Honoka. "...H-Honoka-chan? Is... something the matter?"

Honoka cocked her head curiously. "Wha?"

Maki stared for a few seconds before shrugging. "N-nothing." she said, the others not exchanging any words. _...I... could've sworn I felt a glare and a jealous pout..._ the crimson-haired pianist thought to herself. _Perhaps I was just imagining it..._

* * *

True to Anju's and Erena's expectations, Tsubasa was crouched down in front of her house, groaning in embarrassment. "N-noooo... H-Honoka's going to find out at this rate..." she grunted, then proceeded to knock her own head repeatedly. She immediately stopped upon seeing her friends appearing into view. Tsubasa gasped and ran up to them, thanking the four girls who had carried the bags and turned to Honoka. "H-Honoka-san!"

"W-what is it?" Honoka asked. She was slightly surprised by the manner of Tsubasa's... nervousness. She was also stunned by the obvious blush on the A-Rise leader's face; it seemed cute, somehow.

"You didn't... you didn't look inside, right!?" Tsubasa asked.

Scratching her head, Honoka pouted. "I wanted to... but the others wouldn't let me..."

Tsubasa let out a sigh of relief, confusing the ginger-haired girl. Then, she laughed. "Ahaha, it's okay, thanks for not looking through, though!" the brunette said. Before Honoka could say anything, Tsubasa purred. "Hugs~" she playfully whispered loud enough for all the girls there to hear, and then she proceeded to give Honoka a playful (meant to be romantic) hug- which caused both parties to blush. Tsubasa herself was shocked by her own actions. _W-what the hell am I doing!?_

"T-Tsubasa-chan...?" Honoka began. "You can... let go now..." she stated, looking away.

_GAAAME OVAAAAAAAH!_ The brunette mentally cried. "S-sorry!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, um, thanks again! I'll be... going in to talk to my parents now..." she said.

The other school idols nodded. "Good luck, Tsubasa-chan!" Kotori squealed.

"We wish you best of lucks to convince your parents otherwise." Umi stated.

"Rin's here with everyone else to support Tsubasa-chan, nya!" Rin purred excitedly.

"I-I'll support you forever as well!" Hanayo shrieked happily.

"Go for it, we trust you." Maki smiled.

"And make sure you don't fail!" Nico exclaimed.

"Even if you do, we'll still help you." Eri gave her a thumbs up.

"The cards said you'll make it, so, make sure you prove it true." Nozomi smirked.

Anju and Erena each gave Tsubasa a pat on the back. "We're counting on you for this, Tsubasa." Anju smiled. "Make sure you succeed."

"Yeah, heh." Erena gave a wink of friendship to her brown-haired friend. "If you don't, I won't forgive you~"

They all took a step back, and Honoka stepped in front of Tsubasa. "And... Tsubasa-chan?" she began. Tsubasa nodded, signalling that she heard her, albeit blushing heavily. "I, uh... if you succeed, tell me about your location first, okay?" Honoka smiled cheerfully. "I'll make sure to v-visit you lots of times!"

The brunette nodded happily. "O-okay!"

The group dispersed, and Tsubasa was left standing alone in front of her house. She took in a deep breath, and sighed. "Well then... let's get this over with." she told herself, and entered the house.

She never noticed a certain ginger-haired girl returning to the scene.

Nozomi's words rang in Honoka's head. _"Honoka, you should probably go back there. The cards told me that 'the help of another leader was needed for the brunette to succeed'."_ the third-year had told the Student Council President. Her fists clenching, Honoka smiled. "I'm here to help ya~" she whispered to herself, waiting patiently to hear the start of Tsubasa's conversation with her parents.

* * *

**Ever felt like suddenly buying something before meeting up with someone? Yeah. Describes me a lot, really.**

**Also, I have the slightest feeling that this chapter might be a bit rushed or confusing. So I'll explain it shortly; (Tsubasa buys something before meeting at the park, Honoka gets curious about the contents, they get to discussing their plans, they encourage Tsubasa, their friendship grows stronger, and Tsubasa prepares to talk with her parents. And Honoka decides to come back in case she needed to help Tsubasa with the talk.)**

**And, bleh. I hoped you at least enjoyed it... I have plans for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 17

PyoKuuPyon: Lol, yep. Tsubasa, such boldness... if only she went further... XD. And yeah, that'd be hilarious... it'll happen soon, probably.

Major Mike Powell III: Yep. She's finally gonna give her parents... _THE TALK... DUN DUN DUN..._ not _that_ one though. XD, lol. Honoka's currently waiting outside Tsubasa's house for the moment she could walk in and be a badass... which probably be more adorable! Ahahaa, lol. Hey, yeah! That's a great idea! "Tsu-chan" sounds cute... you're awesome!

LastOrder: Lol, s'okay. I haven't update this story as fast as before anyways, so it's aaaaall okay. Yessssss, this is war... XD, not really, but yeah.

**SCHOOL'S TOMORROW. NOOOOOOO- ***proceeds to jump down a cliff epic-styled*** -but on the bright side, nothing bad has happened yet.** *begins to regret jumping down a cliff*** But hey, I've got... WHAT!? ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR OF SCHOOL LEFT!? FUUUUU-** *glad that I jumped down that cli- OH SHI-

_~bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttt~_

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 17 :.

After having packed everything in her own sets of boxes, Tsubasa grinned. _Now is the time to give my parents the talk..._ she thought to herself proudly... before realizing how wrong that sounded. _W-wait, I didn't mean THAT kind of The Talk! I just mean the talk I was expecting to give them... ah, shut up, me._ Tsubasa decided to pretend that she had never had a misunderstanding-argument inside her mind. She dragged her suitcases and boxes down the stairways, until they were all at the doorway of her house. Then, leaving them there, she took in a deep breath. The brunette slowly, step-by-step, walked into the living room.

"Nice timing, hun." her mother said, not looking up from her phone. It made Tsubasa a bit pissed to be called 'hun' by someone like that, but for now, she had to remain calm. "Can you go wash the dishes? I'm a bit too old for it."

Tsubasa's eyes twitched. "You're only 32." she pointed out. Her mother raised her head and glared at the brunette; _not like I care._ Tsubasa then took in another deep breath, and exhaled confidently. "Anyways, I'm moving out."

"Whatever. Get to the dishes." Tsubasa wanted to scream in frustration at how ignorant they were, but... _be calm, Tsubasa. Be calm..._

"No, really." she repeated. "I'm moving out to an apartment."

"Tsubasa," her father began, "there's no way a weak, defenseless girl like you can survive a day living alone without us." he pointed out. "You're just not old and mature enough for the adult world."

She gritted her teeth. "But I'm old enough to know that you two are horrible parents."

At this, her father put down the newspaper article he was holding. "What was that?" he asked.

Suddenly grinning, Tsubasa chuckled mockingly. _S-stupid, why are you grinning like that!?_ she almost screamed to herself, but made sure not to go insane on herself. "Y-you heard me." she said. "I'm old enough to know how horrible you two are."

"Tsubasa, you take that back." her father warned as he got up.

Tsubasa almost took a step back, but something in her self-conscious made her take a step _forward_ instead. Her grin turning even wider, Tsubasa started to feel like this was a bad idea. After having thought that everything was going to go well, Tsubasa's lock on her true emotions towards them were starting to pour out nonstop now. "Why should I? All you've done is make me do things you could've done yourself. I've listened to you two enough already."

Now, her mother got up with a seemingly forced smile. "Tsubasa, you better do what your father is telling you to, or-"

"-else what?" the brunette interrupted. Her mother stepped back, surprised at this. "You're going to make me wash the dishes for a whole week? You've been making me wash the dishes every single day already." Tsubasa pointed out. "You're going to throw out all my goods? I'm already moving them out anyways. You're going to make me do the laundry? I've been cleaning and ironing _your_ filthy clothes from the beginning of Middle School." she didn't know why, but some sort of pride began growing inside her heart. _S-shit... I can't stop...!_ Tsubasa found herself suddenly listing all the pathetic threats and punishments she could've received from her parents. "I'm not going to be threatened by any of those anymore."

The shocked expression on her mother's face clearly showed how she was certainly not expecting Tsubasa's comeback. "Y-you..." she grunted.

Her father then stepped in front of her mother, as if to shield her. (Which Tsubasa found odd and ridiculous.) "Tsubasa, if this is all a sick joke to make us be kinder, you can stop now." he sighed. "...we'll lower some of the work, but don't expect you to be freed fro-"

"That's exactly it, otou-san." Tsubasa interrupted again. Her father raised an eyebrow, but let her proceed. "I'm sick of the way you both have been treating me. I'm not a kid anymore, I can decide what I do with my stupid life!" she stomped her foot. "So what if I want to be a school idol right now? I'm still in school! There's no problem with that, I can become an idol later, you don't need to make me quit!" the brunette exclaimed. "You can't decide whether I keep those goods I have or not, and you can't decide who I like or hate!"

"Tsubasa, we-"

She shook her head. "And you can't just force me to make money all for your sake!" she interrupted again. "Think about me, think about how your own daughter feels, think about whether she actually want to support you two at all!" Tsubasa frowned sadly. _Don't you dare fucking cry now, Tsuba...sa..._ the brunette felt tears pushing their way through her eyes, but she shut her eyes close to prevent them from even attempt to seep through her face. "N-notice... your own daughter's feelings! A-all this while, you've... b-been making her work... and she's greatly d-disappointed in you..."

"..." Her father was speechless. "I... Tsubasa, I..."

"Well, _now_ you're just being selfish!" the mother interrupted before he could say anything. He froze; he was more faithful to his wife, but... seeing his daughter in pain due to their treatment... he sighed. _Forgive me, Tsubasa._ Deciding to trust his wife, Tsubasa's father took a step back. "So we may have treated you horribly! Okay, so I admit that I was harsh on you somehow, but that doesn't mean you can just leave us in the dust!" her mother shouted.

"You don't understand a single thing, okaa-san!" Tsubasa yelled back. "If you have the time to order people around, then you definitely can earn money by yourself to support your own family!"

"Your parents are going to be old soon, Tsubasa! Think about your damn parents!"

Tsubasa pointed accusingly at her mother. "That doesn't give you any right to put your daughter in family labour or treat her like shit!" she cussed. Both parents, even the girl herself, was rather surprised at this, but paid it no mind.

Her mother took another step back before gritting her teeth. "_Th-that doesn't give you the right to abandon your own family!_" she retorted, shocking Tsubasa.

"_**But that doesn't give you the right to control her life, right?**_"

The brunette froze. This voice; she knew it. No, of course she knew it perfectly. _She had been obsessed with this voice ever since her friends had introduce her to it._ Turning around to her kitchen's entrance, was none other than Kousaka Honoka herself, with a V-pose and a... disappointed frown? "H-Honoka-san!?" Tsubasa lightly yelped. Honoka paid her no attention and walked past Tsubasa, causing her to move a bit to the sides to give Honoka some space. "W-what are you-" Honoka lifted a finger, signalling her to stop.

"Who are you!?" her mother asked. She realized something. "Oh, wait, you're that girl from this morning, aren't you?" the mother then grinned. "What, you think we're controlling her life? S-stop joking around," she started, "we're just making sure she grows into a responsible girl! Nothing wrong with that, right, you unrelated brat?"

Despite Tsubasa clenching her fists in rage at that comment, she made herself stay still as she watch Honoka glare at her mother. But, she did feel the need to say something. "H-Honoka-san's not-"

Honoka motioned for her to remain silent. Then, she sighed. "Y'know, I might be an idiotic, good-for-nothing, hopeless girl. I might get somewhat-bad grades and get scolded by Umi-chan a lot." she began. Her mother was about to interfere questionably, but Tsubasa's father placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to at least give Honoka a chance. "But, even I myself know that what you're doing to Tsubasa... is not what any good parents should."

"What do you mean by tha-"

"If you were really trying to make her a responsible girl," Honoka interrupted the interruption, "then you would properly teach her, _not force her around_, expecting her to become a good girl." the giger-haired girl then scowled, an action that greatly surprised Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-chan's already good enough as she is. You know what I think is odd?"

Her parents slowly shook their heads.

Honoka then sighed. "The fact that Tsubasa tells all of her problems... to her friends, instead of you two." she finally told them. "She's been in pain from your family problems, and ever since that one day that something happened, she's been avoiding you, sleeping late and waking early, making her health condition go unhealthy, and you two _never noticed or asked her what was wrong._" Sighing again, Honoka turned around. She grabbed Tsubasa by the hand, and as the brunette was too amazed by Honoka's seriousness, she threw a sideways glance at the brunette's parents. "Tsubasa-chan _will_ be leaving, and you will let her go, if you really weren't controlling her life."

"A-ah..." Tsubasa muttered.

"Let's go, Tsubasa-chan." Honoka simply said, and left the two parents standing in shock while she led Tsubasa outside the brunette's own house. Riht as they took a step outside, Honoka suddenly smiled. "Soooo, Tsubasa-chan! Where are you planning to stay?" she asked eagerly. "I can't wait to see where you pick!"

_S-she's reverted to her cute self, huh..._ Tsubasa sighed and smiled. "Honoka...chan." she said, switching to a more friendly honorific, which made Honoka turn a little red. "I, umm... _thank you, Honoka-chan._"

Blushing, Honoka turned around, her hands fidgeting with one another. "T-that's okay... I was simply, uh, trying to help you... t-that's it..." she said, embarrassed.

Then, Tsubasa blushed as well. "..Honoka-chan." she started, catching the ginger-haired girl's attention. "I, uh, was thinking about it for a while, but... rather than an apartment..." she looked around, hoping no one was spying on them. "...c-can I stay at your house?"

That was it. Honoka exploded with steam as she realized what Tsubasa had asked from her. "E-ehhh!? W-w-what!? Tsubasa-chan, you- wha-!?"

"Y-yeah, I know it's stupid and ridiculous!" Tsubasa shrieked. "But, but I just... d-don't want to bother your friends of Anju and Erena anymore about good apartments and stuff! B-besides," she nervously smiled, "I'll pay the rent too! T-that way, I can (in a way) return the money to your father!" she pointed out. This was obviously a random excuse she made up right at that point- but Tsubasa soon realized what a good point she had just made. "Y-yeah, what I just said."

Honoka, her face still red, nodded slowly. "U-umm, sure... I'll ask my parents and lil' sis about that..."

"C-can I stay there starting tonight then?"

She yelped. "H-hehhh!? Uhhh, s-sure!" Honoka replied without thinking. _S-stupid, stupid! Why'd you just... ughhhh..._

Tsubasa smiled. "Thanks, Honoka-chan!"

"Y-you're welcome... again..." Honoka pouted. Tsubasa chuckled at the ginger-haired leader of µ's. _Ah, she's so cute... no wonder I fell for her._

* * *

**...did Honoak seem out-of-character here? If she did, sorry... but for some weird reason, Honoka always seemed to give me the impression of a secretly-smart girl acting as an idiot. So I half-implemented it here, where she at least knows how to deal with family problems that others are having, while not being particularly a genius herself. Eh... something amongst those lines. But meh.**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to expect an update within a week or so.**


	22. Chapter 18

Prince IL: I know, right? Tsubasa will stay at her wife's hosue. EHEHEHEHE-

Nexus Infinity: YESSSHHH, IT ISH HAPPENING!

Major Mike Powell III: Yessiirrrr, Tsubasa's a good girl, a brave girl. (And a cute one, too!) And yep, Honoka's here to defend her! ...even though it was a bit short-lived, but eh. What matters here is that they love each other. Lol. From this point, we'll go back to the normal peaceful days...

LastOrder: XD, you have a great point there... silly Yui. Siiiiigh. And yes, "Tsu-chan" is adorable! Sure, sure, that's great. Thanks for reading and reviewing, though!

**(╯O∆O)╯** "What's up, bitcheeeeeeeeees!" Ahaha, I've always wanted to try saying that another time. But anyways, now that the parental arc is over, we're going to go back with daily lives where Tsubasa just obse-

**Tsubasa:** Hmmph... *glares and pouts***  
**

**(╯O∆O)╯** -uhh... where Tsubasa tries to... get to know Honoka better. Yeah. *shivers* A-anyways, uh... I just wanted to say that I've _started a FaceBook page_ ("TriMinakami") which you can find on my profile, and if lucky enough on some yuri pages or Love Live pages, you might even find the real me. Heh. (I'm not admin on those yuri pages though.) But either ways, it'd be nice if you guys could at least keep that in your mind, so that if I forget to post any announcement on any stories, it'd be able to be viewed on FaceBook... unless I forget that too. Hah. Oh, but you don't have to like the page though. Just knowing it exists is enough. Anyways, let's get moving on.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 18 :.

"A-and so..." Tsubasa bowed deeply, her face equally red as Honoka's. "I... I will be staying over until I can find a g-good enough place!" Taking in a deep breath, she said, "P-please take good care of me!"

Honoka was tempted to frown with embarrassment, expecting a teasing-reaction from her family... which, unexpectedly for her and Tsubasa, did not come from Honoka's mother nor Yukiho. Rather, Honoka's father- in this case, 'K'- snickered. Tsubasa directed a glare to him, and made a mental note to bother him later. For the moment, Honoka's mother chuckled and Yukiho squealed with excitement. "O-oh my gosh, I've got to get Arisa to see this!" she exclaimed. "The great Kira Tsubasa is staying at our house! ARIIISAAAAAaaa..." she faded out the house, most likely running by foot towards Eri's house.

"My, my, of course you can stay here!" Honoka's mother said. "As long as you're a friend of Honoka's."

"_A-arigatou_..." Tsubasa bowed again, her face flushed with embarrassment. _She seems like a nice person... no wonder Honoka's so kind._ With a smile, Tsubasa followed Honoka- who had gestured her to follow her upstairs. "...your mother seems like such a nice person."

The ginger idol chuckled. "Yeah, everyone gets that impression on first glances. But," Honoka sighed, "she's just like most mothers though."

Tsubasa chuckled as well. "Ah, I see."

The small hallway was then filled with a sort of silence, the two looking around randomly as if feeling somewhat awkward. Honoka led Tsubasa to a room just across Yukiho's. "This one... it's kinda like a storage room, but I guess we could clean that up for you." she said. "How's that sound?"

"H-hai!" the brunette replied with a blush. _Amazing... she's such a kind soul..._ Mentally noting down to cry from happiness later, Tsubasa smiled. "I'll help you with that, then."

"B-but this is my house..." the ginger-haired leader protested. "I'll do the work, you just sit back and relax!"

Tsubasa smirked. "I take hardworking jobs from your father."

"...touché."

* * *

"S-so, Kira-san!" Arisa smiled excitedly, a huge blush visible on her face. "C-c-can you tell me more about your...GAAAA-" the blonde sister screamed, and jumped onto Honoka's bed embarrassedly. "I, I can't do it! I can't ask her anything!"

Eri sweat-dropped. "N-now, now, Arisa... this is Honoka's room, calm down." she said.

"Oh, no no no, I don't mind at all!" Honoka reassured her, and she and Yukiho snickered.

Tsubasa, meanwhile, just continued watching the rolling Arisa. "Uh... I, uh, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." Honoka chuckled. "Just... Arisa-chan being herself."

Arisa blushed even more. "B-but, but! It's _the_ great Kira Tsubasa!" she exclaimed. "S-she's staying over at your house for a while, y-you should be extremely excited!"

Tsubasa nervously laughed. "Ahaha, no, I don't think it's _that_ exc-"

"_Extreme excitement!_" Arisa repeated.

"N-no, but-"

"_EXTREEEEEEME!_" the blonde sister suddenly exclaimed.

Tsubasa then decided to be quiet, sighing. "R-right, uh... thank you, Arisa-chan." the brunette finally said, flashing Arisa a sincere smile-

-that caused her to faint on the bed with embarrassment.

"A-Arisa-chaaaaaaan!" Yukiho screamed.

Tsubasa looked to Honoka. "Is this... uh, normal?" she asked.

The leader of µ's nodded in reply, chuckling. "Yup!"

Sighing once again, the three girls decided to have fun in Honoka's room talking about random girl stuff. They eventually got Eri and Arisa to stop being nervous/embarrassed and join in the talk as well. (No, not _that_ The Talk. Just normal girly stuff talk.) Suddenly, Honoka grinned and got out a plastic toy bottle. "Aaaanyways... who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Yukiho and Arisa raised their hands along with Honoka's.

"H-huh?" Tsubasa frowned. "Isn't that Spin the Bo-"

"Nope!" Eri chuckled. "Honoka has a weird way of playing Truth or Dare by using the rules from Spin the Bottle. It's still Truth or Dare though." she explained to Tsubasa.

The brunette nodded, slightly confused but shrugging it off anyways.

Honoka then placed the bottle in the middle of their circle and looked up with a devilish grin. "I'll start first then..."

"Wait, don't we get a say in thi-"

"GOOOOO!" Without replying to Tsubasa, Honoka spun the bottle and, if one were to look at the scene in a dramatic aspect, they would've felt the gush of wind explode from Honoka's position and be overwhelmed by it. Meanwhile, Tsubasa sighed. The bottle began slowing down, and the five girls stared at it closely. Finally, the bottle came to a stop on...

"What? No!" Yukiho shrieked. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

Honoka laughed. "Well, well, my dear sister!" she exclaimed. "Choose thy fate!"

"...Truth." Yukiho muttered.

"Do you like Arisa-chan?"

Arisa and Yukiho immediately choked on their salivas, their faces painted over with different shades of reds. Honoka laughed and poked Yukiho teasingly as she tried to recover, Eri rolling her eyes, and Tsubasa (in a way) pitying the sister. (Not that she wasn't enjoying it, she clearly was with a knowing grin.)

Finally, Yukiho sighed. "U-umm... yeah, I do! As a friend." she stated.

"Oh, reaaaaally~?" Honoka asked.

"S-shut up!" her sister exclaimed. Unable to notice the frown on Arisa's face, she spun the bottle again. The tip of the toy slowly came to a halt on Eri. "Ohhh! Full score!" Yukiho grinned.

Eri blushed. "W-what's _that_ supposed to mean!?" she asked, but was met with nothing but a waiting stare. "Oh, um... D-dare..."

Honoka rubbed her chin. "Dare, huh..." she muttered.

"It's your sister's turn, you know..." Tsubasa pointed out.

The ginger-haired girl smiled, and whispered something to Yukiho. She then grinned. "Well then, Eri-senpai..." Yukiho began. "How far have you gotten with Erena-senpai?"

"H-huuuh!?" Eri's face turned red. "W-wha-why is everyone so intent on finding out each other's love lives!?"

"Hehe, Love Live." Tsubasa snickered.

Another set of minutes passed by, and at one point, after Arisa had spun the bottle, it landed on Tsubasa. "Ohohohohoh..." Honoka grinned. "This will be interesting."

Tsubasa paled. "W-what? What's interesting, what is she going to-"

Eri got up and took a step back. "I have a bad feeling about this." she muttered.

The brunette then stared at her. "Whaaat? What's-"

Yukiho snickered. "Poor Tsubasa."

"W-wait, what's Arisa-chan going to-"

The younger blonde placed a finger to Tsubasa's lips. "Choose one~"

Suddenly, a cold chill struck through her spine. Tsubasa shivered, and slowly muttered, "T-truth..."

Arisa winked. "Kira-san~ Do you..."

"...?"

The others waited in anticipation, expecting a great show from Arisa- who was known to be the most devilish ToD player in their circle of friends, somehow. Despite risa's innocent and shy personality, she was unexpectedly great and rather _seductive_ when it comes to these games.

And the next words that came out of her mouth made everyone freeze.

"_...like Honoka-chan~?_"

* * *

**And, 'ey, and the merry-o, Tsubasa and her love! Ahaha, I was suddenly tempted to sing that. Ignore that.**

**Anyways, um... sorry for the probably-late update, I hope you'll at least attempt to remember a second place for announcements from me (which I probably won't be posting much, because that's just me). I also hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And yeah, this chapter might have seemed a bit rushed. Because it kinda is... I messed up a bit at some point while writing it- actually, no, the Internet messed me up while I was doing so- and blablabla, things happened, and I kinda promised I would post it by this midnight. I'll make the chapter better next one though.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	23. Chapter 19

Kuu-chan: Ahaha, you can nevah find mah real FB! And lol, yeah, Tsubasa shall react... somehow.

Nexus Infinity: YESH, TSUBASA. SAY YES!

Major Mike Powell III: D'awww... I know, it's cute~ Yep. That was a sight to behold. And Arisa... that devil! But an adorable devil indeed~ XD

theyurimaster: Lol, yeah, you somehow found me... by coincidence, XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Dashy: D'aw, thanks a lot! Good luck, Tsubasa... *mwahaha*

LastOrder: Lol, that's because Arisa-chan is curious... and no matter what you pick, ARISA SHALL ASK YOU FOR THE TRUTH. *DUN DUN DUNNNN*

kiruu5120: You'll see soon!

Guest: Welp, here it is!

**(╯O∆O)╯** For all the people who has liked my page or at least kept in mind... THANKS. WOW, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GLAD I AM. But, eh. An FB page's just an FB page... ah well. Anyways, here's another chapter!

**Umi:** *chuckles* You should just go back to enjoying the drama at your friend's chatroom.**  
**

**(╯O∆O)╯** H-hey! Just because I now have a wife doesn't mean you can tease me playfully, you kno- wait, did you just roll your eyes, Umi? You did, didn't you? Yeah, I saw that... don't laugh! There's nothing funny about it- oh goddamn, I said don't laugh! God. Sheesh, never thought _you_ of all people would laugh, Umi-chan... cheh. I'm ignoring you now. Pheh.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 19 :.

Tsubasa felt like taking a few steps back, but she couldn't. Not when she was sitting, not when she was feeling a bit uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed. Not when Arisa was giving her the most calm-looking face as possible (which was creepy in its own way), and definitely not when the love of her life was staring at her with curiosity and... was that blushes on her face? Tsubasa didn't have time to think about the red-faced Honoka, since she was embarrassed herself.

"I- I, uh..." the brunette stuttered. Her face had been slashed with a shade of red that was so hot, you wouldn't dare touch it. Nevermind touch it, in fact, just by looking at it, Eri felt like her eyes would burn off from amusement.

"Well?" Arisa asked again. That gentle smiling face of hers greatly scarred Tsubasa's mind. "_**Do you like Honoka-chan, Kira-san?**_"

The question seemed to reach Tsubasa's ears as a double-voiced monotone, which scared her even more.

Honoka stuttered. "W-wait, Arisa-cha-"

Arisa's gentle face definitely creeped the ginger idol as well, Tsubasa realized, when Honoka paled and took a step back.

"I, uh... I-" Tsubasa was turning redder every second. _W-what the hell should I say!? H-Honoka-chan is... s-she's right here.. I-_ "I don't hate her!"

...that was one way to answer it. _Oh my... smart move, but not correct,_ Arisa chuckled in her mind.

Previously, Yukiho had once told her about Tsubasa staying at her house. She was ecstatic, and when Yukiho told Arisa how she observed Tsubasa closely, the sister of Honoka seemed to realize that Tsubasa like Honoka. Arisa had decided to... put them together, simply put. It was something she had decided the moment she heard it from Yukiho; her life mission, she had randomly and unreasonably concluded.

Honoka seemed to frown a bit, the edge of her mind nagging her to ask Tsubasa about the brunette's answer, but the ginger girl shook her head. "S-she answered it, so... l-let's go to her turn!" Honoka declared.

They were soon lost into the battle again, soon making sure not to choose Arisa unless the blonde begged for it. (Which was... a lot. And seriously embarrassing for Tsubasa and Honoka.)

* * *

The fun caused it to become a sleepover, and thus, the scene you'd see in Honoka's room would be... rather expected. Instead of having gone back to her room, Tsubasa and her friends ended up having played Truth or Dare and other games, and talked about more random girly things until they fell asleep- all in Honoka's room. What was special was their poses, however.

"Nnngghh... s-sunlight...?" Eri muttered. She got up and rubbed her eyes, yawned, then looked around. "...ah... this is... Honoka-chan's house." the blonde muttered grumpily. She got up and did a few stretches, before observing the room. "My, this room is quite messy indee...d?"

Eri's confused and tired face quickly turned to that of an amused jester's. After grinning and snickering, she calmed down and smiled.

In front of her, sleeping right on the ground, Yukiho and Arisa were snuggling with each other tiredly.

Then, on Honoka's bedー although the two high-schoolers were _not_ snuggling like the two little sisters in the room wereー Honoka and Tsubasa were holding their hands together with a peaceful smile plastered to their sleeping faces. Eri chuckled. "Good luck, Honoka-chan." Eri whispered.

The blonde made her way downstairs to her friend's kitchen, deciding to cook up a meal as a thanks for letting her stay over.

* * *

"And get this; she was totally blushing and squealing about something." Tsubasa chuckled as Anju and Erena listened to her. "I mean, it's Ayase-san! Who'd have expected _her_ to be... surprisingly girly?"

"W-well, I wouldn't put it past her..." Erena muttered, looking sideways.

Anju giggled, which naturally surprised Erena. The black-haired girl turned to give her the '_what-is-so-funny_' look, but Anju placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Perhaps you were hoping Ayase-san was thinking about you, Erena?" the crimson-haired A-Rise asked, Tsubasa and her smirking evilly while shades of red took over Erena's face.

The girl herself stumbled backwards, landing on the sofa, and shook her head. "N-no! I, of course I w-wasn't!" she exclaimed in defense. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "N-no, I'm not denying anything!" Erena added, blushing. "I'm just saying I wasn't hoping that she liked me back! A-and I'm not jealous of you at all!"

"...I never even said anything." Tsubasa commented.

"I rest my case." Anju snapped her fingers, smiling proudly as Erena hung her head in embarrassment and questionable shame. As the three girls then shared a laugh, Anju suddenly realized something. "Tsubasa, now that all the problems are over.. what are you going to do now?"

"Huh?" Tsubasa frowned. "I, uh... I'm gonna stay with H-Honoka-chan..." she muttered, blushing and looking away.

Anju shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant." she said Tsubasa looked at her confusedly, Erena listening in as well. "Now that the problems are over, how are you going to spend your days now?" she asked. "If you go back to being a Honoka-collector, Honoka-san will eventually find out about your obse- umm, attraction to her, since you _do_ live at her house now..."

The brunette understood what Anju meant. "I..." she began, but found herself unable to say anything. _What will I do now?_ The question repeated inside her mind. _She's right... I can't just..._ as a conflict played itself out in Tsubasa's mind, Anju sighed._  
_

"...T-Tsubasa..." Erena placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt bad, and wanted to help Tsubasa decide something, but Erena didn't know how to do that.

That is, until Tsubasa suddenly grinned. "I've made up my mind." she said. Anju looked to her with interest, prompting her to go on. "It doesn't matter what I want to do, or whether she finds out! It only matters if I enjoy it!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "If Honoka-chan finds out, then that's our problem together! If she hates me, or sees me as a friend, that's okay! I can support her!" the brunette kept on shouting determinedly, and then she proudly laughed. "Yeah! Thanks, Anju, Erena!"

"...I wasn't even trying to tell you any of that, but whatever." Anju sighed.

And nevertheless, Tsubasa was happy for the rest of that day.

* * *

**And now, the chapters will go back to being shorter than usual. Hope you guys will enjoy reading the normal days of Tsubasa now **(define normal)**, at least, until I think of another arc or something. Either that, or just keep on reading until those two lovebirds finally get together.**


	24. Chapter 20

Nexus Infinity: Yep. Smooth Tsubasa~

Major Mike Powell III: Yeah... we wanted Tsubasa to confess! Damn it, Tsubasa. JUST SAY IT. XD. Lol, yeah, it's adorable... and yep! Keep being Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan~

LastOrder: Lol, exactly. TSUBASA IS A MASTER IN HIDING HER PROPERTY... apparently. XD.

Shiana Scarlet: D'awww, sweetie~ You're here~ X3. Lol, when it comes to truth or dare, you must NOT answer them the direct truth... nobody wants to anyways~ XD. *hugs*

**(╯O∆O)╯** Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday... anyone know where that came from? You get a cookie if you can guess it correctly~ 'cause, seriously. I am fucking addicted to that song. Anyways, uh, as some of you might have noticed, my writing quality is starting to drop a bit, so... please make sure to point any mistakes I make. I'm losing more focusing skills and motivation as each seconds pass bye... siiiiigh.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 20 :.

"Hey, Tsu-chan, want to go to the karaoke?"

Tsubasa stared at Honoka as if she was crazy. She then slowly registered her words within her brain. "...h-h-huh!? T-Tsu-chan!?" she exclaimed. The ginger-haired girl giggled, pushing her blushes back inside her mind as she mentally squealed at the A-Rise's expressions. "W-where'd you get _that_ f-from!?"

"D'aww," Honoka smiled, "you're blushing red..." _So cute..._ she added inside her mind.

The brunette flailed her hands randomly, turning even redder. "N-no I'm not! I'm perfectly o-okay, see!?" she said. Just that moment, Honoka went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "H-h-huuuuuuuh!?" Tsubasa collapsed on the floor, not a single trace of any other colors other than red on her skin. She finally muttered a "F-f-fine, I'll go..." at the last moment before fading away to her daydreaming.

Honoka giggled. "D'aww, that's cute..." she whispered. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you~" She walked out the room, leaving an embarrassed Tsubasa to fantasize Honoka in different poses. The moment the door closed, Honoka clutched her hair and screamed to herself. _W-w-what the hell did I just do!?_

* * *

...this was not what Tsubasa had been expecting. "...u-uhh..."

Umi scratched her head nervously. "W-well, um..." she began, but remained quiet. _What am I supposed to say? Think, Umi... in situations like this..._ she smiled upon figuring it out. _That's it! This is what I have to say-_ "G-good morning, Kira-san!"

Honoka laughed hysterically as Umi blushed and punched Honoka's head.

"S-shut up!" the bluenette exclaimed. She grabbed Tsubasa and dragged her away from Honoka's earshot, then whispered, "W-what are we doing here?"

The brunette frowned. "That's what I'd like to know..." she muttered.

Kotori joined them, ignoring Honoka who was still rolling on the floor. "A-are we interrupting something, Kira-chan?"

Tsubasa blushed and nodded. "T-this was... supposed to be just me and Honoka-chan..." she muttered.

"Was it...?" Umi frowned. "Honoka called us and said that she wanted to invite us and you to the karaoke..."

Honoka popped up from behind. "Yeah! I thought to myself, the more, the merri-err, Tsu-chan?" she paused.

The brunette blushed again. "W-w-what is it?"

Someone tapped her from behind, and when Tsubasa turned around, she shrieked. "A-Anju!?" she exclaimed. Anju nodded. "And... N-Nishikino-san?"

"C-call me Maki." Maki replied.

Nodding, Tsubasa nervously scratched her head. "W-what are you doing here?"

Anju smirked. "Well, that doesn't matter now. You've 'brought' two people, and Honoka-san's brought two people. Let's all go in~" she sang. She turned Tsubasa around and began pushing her into the building, the others staring confusedly at her.

Maki bit her lips. _Anju... whatever you're planning, I feel bad for Tsubasa._

A few minutes later, they sat in one room, some looking through the song records book. "O-oi, Anju..." Tsubasa whispered.

"Hmm?" the girl smiled innocently.

"...w-why'd you tag along...?"

Maki sighed and joined in. "She's obviously trying to get you together with Honoka."

With a blush, Tsubasa glared at Anju. "D-don't try anything funny..."

"What're you girls whispering about?" Honoka suddenly asked, pouting a bit. "You shouldn't leave me out, y'know... but you can leave Umi-chan and Kotori-chan out though~"

"I'll choose to take offense to that." Umi muttered, squeezing the ginger-haired girl's shoulders a bit tightly. She was faking a smile, that much was obvious.

"Ehehe, U-Umi-chan..." Kotori laughed nervously, trying to get her friend to stop.

Tsubasa sighed. "N-nothing, Honoka-chan."

Shrugging, Honoka sat back down and grinned. "Anyways, I say we all vote for one song and who should sing it, and the one who gets selected gets selected!" she explained. "All in favour, say 'aye'!" she exclaimed. Everyone raised their hands and nodded approvingly. "...nobody said 'aye'..." the leader of µ's sadly whimpered to herself.

"...a-aye." Tsubasa muttered.

Honoka brightened up. "Awww, Tsu-chan~ Thank you~" she squealed and hugged the brunette.

"W-wha-"

The others giggled as Tsubasa's face exploded with more steam.

* * *

**...yeah, I'm ending this chapter here... it's gonna revert back to bunch of random oneshots.** (Or had I never done that? I don't know, I don't keep track.)** However, one thing I'll hope is that I don't make lots of more mistakes now... sigh. I getting more depressed these days after seeing the news in Thai of children being raped and random crap... actually, no, that's just an excuse. I'm just getting lazier and less motivated these days.** (And losing more faith in humanity, seriously.) **Siigh. Oh well.**


	25. Omake 4p1-4p6

PyoKuuPon: YOU GET NO COOKIES. AHAHAHAHA. And, eh, I might write a songchapter at some point, but not now... I don't think I'm ready for that. BUT STILL. BLESSINGS. AHAHAHA.

Pandah-chan 32: Wow, really!? Cool! You live in Thai, I live in Thai... wow! I wonder if we know each other in real life... by coincidence. XD. But anyways, yeah, these days lots of children are going missing and being discovered in bags after being... bleugh. Sheesh. Anyways, thanks!

Nexus Infinity: Yeah, kinda. Siiiiigh. But, lol, yeah... but I like making Tsubasa blush! XD

Major Mike Powell III: XD, yeah, I love making Tsubasa blush. And lol, yesh, Maki will always be loyal to Anju.

LastOrder: Yeshhhh, Tsubasa always pay attention to Honoka! AHAHAHA! They're a cute bunch.

Kajeno Otamegane: XD I got that FROM RWBY! God I love that series.

Scarley: Yeah, sorry about the shortness, hun... but XD. I'll just put an omake here...

**(╯O∆O)╯** GUYS. SORRY. I ran out of motivation for quite a moment... nah, just kidding. I just got lazy. But I'm still keeping this story alive. But anyways, I just realized that I was gonna make omakes every five chapters, so... LOL, sorry, if it was an omake, I could've updated faster, but damn it laziness. Sorry again. Here's an update... which will be longer than other omakes.

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Omake 4.1 :.

**＊ Tsubasa ＊**

"Hello!" the brunette chirps and waves to you, the cameraman. You nod in reply, as if to greet her back. "My name's Kira Tsubasa, and I-"

You shake your head.

She frowns in confusion. "H-huh?" she stutters. "You already know what my name is?" You nod. "Well, of course I knew that! But this is an interview right?"

You sigh and facepalm, the smacking noise heard in the video. Then, you open your arms and explain things to her.

"What?" the brunette asks, to make sure she heard correctly. "...ohhhh, you want to interview me _about_ the fanfiction I am stuck in, called 'Obsession'!" You nod again, and a sigh is heard within the video. You roll your eyes as well, because. "Alright, alright, no need to get grumpy. Anyways, uh..."

Handing her a paper, you give her a deadpanned expression.

"H-huh? What's this?" she asks and reads it. "...oh, you want me to answer these _three_ questions." You nod. "Ah, fine." You move your hands in a 'hurry up' motion. She rolls her eyes, which honestly annoys you. "Anyways, uh, first question..."

_"What is your opinion about this fanfiction that stars you?"_

"Well, uh..." Scratching her head, Tsubasa smiles. "I don't know, I guess it does feel kinda nice being in a fanfiction. I mean, I'm the main character! ...kinda." You hold back your laugh and nod. "And... honestly..." she suddenly blushes. "...nevermind."

You grinned.

"Okay, second question..."

_"Do you enjoy the possibility that your feelings are fake?"_

"U-uh..." the brunette nervously scratches her head again. She seems to be in deep though. At one point, she eyes you and smiles. "Well, I probably would be disappointed that my feelings were just fake or forced, but I'm pretty confident in myself!" she says. "Besides, even if that was the case, I'm pretty sure one way or the other I'd fall for... u-uh... anyways."

You almost laugh, and she glares at you, but you nod nevertheless and motions for her to continue.

_"Do you like or love Honoka?"_

Tsubasa's face explodes with steam, and you swore your head was too busy laughing to even heat any other thoughts. She nervously fidgets with her hands and look around, then shyly takes out a Honoka plushie and hugs it. You almost said a 'dawwww' comment; if only she wasn't glaring at you like that. "W-well... she's cute... and so adorable... and her voice is... amazing..." she says.

Although you don't make a 'dawww', your face pretty much screams it.

"W-what?" she asks you. "It's not my fault Honoka's so... b-beautiful and..." she blushes more every second she keeps saying things about her. "I mean, like, she's kind as well! And just look at her... just look at her! It's d-definitely... love at first sight..." the A-Rise leader says.

Then, just as you were about to tell her that her interview is over, she jumps on the ground and rolls all over, hugging her plushie.

"K-kyaaa! I just want to hug her and kiss her and hold her tightly and compliment her and sleep with her and cuddle up with her and make lo-"

* * *

.: Omake 4.2 :.

**＊ Umi ＊**

"U-umm..." the bluenette looks around nervously. "You're sure there isn't any other secret cameras planted around, right?" You nod and chuckle at how nervous she is. Honestly, she looks like a lost lamb surrounded by unfamiliar older lambs that isn't sure whether to trust or to hate. "A-alright... uh... so, what am I supposed to- k-_KYAAA!_" she quickly jumps back when you simply hand over a paper to her

You tell her to calm down, holding back your laugh as much as possible. She pants in relief and grabs it.

Noticing three questions, she frowns. "...d-do I have to... answer this?" Grinning behind your camera, you nod. "O-okay... here I go, then..."

_"What do you think about being in a fanfiction?"_

"I- I honestly think that this is very bad." Umi states. Then, she nervously looks around. "I- I mean, like, it's not good to write fanfictions about others... I mean, I admit that it is nice, but... you know," she says, "but what if that person doesn't want to be written?"

You somewhat agree that she has a point.

Umi then blushes. "B-besides, there's a chance that this writer might make me like someone... I- I totally don't!" she quickly exclaims, blushing.

_"Observing Honoka carefully, would you say she likes Tsubasa?"_

Giving you or the camera a deadpanned expression, she simply states to you, "Yes, she does like Kira." Umi frowns. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but... I think it'd be nice if she could just tell her how she feels." The bluenette then outright states next, "I mean, everyone's probably known by now that Honoka and Kira likes each other! They should just c-con...conf-fe... ugh, I can't do it."

Confused, you asked her what's wrong.

Umi pales and blushes. "I-if they confess... I just realized... they'd be doing indecent things like k-k-kissi... KYAAAAAH!"

_"As a random question... do you like Kotori?"_

You don't get a chance to look at her face before she tears the paper apart and throws it right at your face. Surprisingly, rather than the paper falling to the floor, your face gets knocked onto a wall- _by torn pieces of paper_. (Yeah, I'm ashamed of you, and if _I'm_ ashamed of you, you know you really should be ashamed of yourself for getting knocked back by a piece of paper, you lousy cameraman.)

* * *

.: Omake 4.3 :.

**＊ Maki ＊**

The tsundere pianist pouts at you. "T-this better be fast..." she says, and you nod, reassuring her that it will. She doesn't seem to believe you, however. "Anju is... w-waiting for me at home..."_ With a surprise_, her expression said. You knowingly smirk at her, causing the girl to blush madly. "H-hey! I saw that! W-we're not doing anything dirty, I'm telling you!"

You roll your eyes and make your camera nod. She sighs.

"So, uh... why are you interviewing us with questions anyways?" she asks you. You shrug. "Wait, what? So you're just doing this for no good reason?"

Nervously, you nod. She groans.

The red-head then growls at you. "Well, thanks a lot, jerk. I'm gonna go back to Anju no-" Pleading for her to stay, you fake your tears. She sweatdrops. "...u-ugh, fine, I'll stay and answer. Sheesh."

_"Do you enjoy being with Anju?"_

"W-what kind of question is that!?" Maki shrieks. She then calms herself and sits back down, her face almost asa red as her crimson hair. "W-well, yeah, of course I do... I mean, she could be teasing like Nozomi, but... I love her." Maki states. "She's pretty... beautiful... u-uh... I just love her..."

You signal to her to explain more. She growls embarrassedly.

Twirling her hair, she sighs. "B-being with her... makes me feel safe, I guess. And it makes me kinda happy." Maki then hums tune you have no idea why she even sang, but it was nice nevertheless. "At least she's... u-uh, nevermind."

_"Why did you fall in love with Anju?"_

"Well, when you put it that way..." she looks away, messing with her hair. "...I guess it was because she complimented me during our meeting... but I think it's more than that." she said. "Before µ's started, I sometimes visited the A-Rise's group's building, and... I dunno." the tsundere states and looks up. "Sometimes, my heart kinda races at seeing Anju dance, y'know... she's amazing..."

She remains silent for a while, and when you cough with a knowing smirk, she blushes madly.

"S-shut up, you... grrrr!"

You nod twice, telling her a sarcastic obeying sentence, and she pouts.

"J-just get to the last question!"

_"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you say Anju tastes?"_

You watch in amusement as steam erupts from Maki's face. She holds the paper so tightly that it almost crumbles, and you could swear that she was giving off an aura of hate and embarrassment.

"...t-ten..." she whispers, however, and you finally couldn't hold back your laughter.

Maki blushes madly and glares at you scornfully while you laugh your head off, then comment how adorable she is.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

.: Omake 4.4 :.

**＊ Eri ＊**

"I... I have no time for this." the blonde tells you. "I need to get back to school and help remind Honoka about her Student Council works."

You frown and beg her to answer at least one question.

Eri rubs her chin. "Well... if it's just one question, then sure."

Happily, you thank her and hand her a paper. She smiles.

"Let's see here..."

_"You plus Erena. Who'd be on top and who'd be the bottom?"_

You smile and expect her to answer, but honestly, you suddenly feel all your courage fading away when you see the blonde's expressionless face staring at you. What creeps you out is how she's slowly reaching over for that badminton racket that is questionably lying there for no reason. You beg for forgiveness, but she simply glares at you with a huge blush.

Just as she beats you up, you state that it was worth it.

* * *

.: Omake 4.5 :.

**＊ Nozomi ＊**

Whatever. So maybe your arms still hurts from all those beating, and maybe Eri decided that you were a huge dick for even attempting to ask her that, but oh well. It was worth it, you decide. You are now preparing to question Nozomi, who may or may not likely make you nosebleed to death if she doesn't tease you.

"So, Mister Ca~me~ra~-san~?" Nozomi asks you, poking her cheek in an adorable manner. You turn a bit red. "What will you be... _asking me today?_" Her breasts seems to bounce, and you find yoruself staring at it- UUUGHHH NOOOO you must be an honourable cameraman.

You hand her a paper.

She smirks. "Oh? You really want me to answer three questions?" she asks. You gulp nervously, and she shrugs. "Sure, Camera-san~"

_"Don't you like Eri?"_

"Hmm?" Nozomi chuckles. "Nah, Eri-chi's... like a sister to me. In fact, I'm glad that she's found her first love... in Erena." The purple-haired girl states, and you shrug. It's not like you cared about that, you just want to stare more at her- NOOOOO. BE HONOURABLE, DAMN IT. "And besides... I've already taken an interest in Nico-chi~"

You frown. You've never heard anything about this. Slowly, you ask her to explain.

Nozomi smiles. "Well, it's not like I'd let anyone know... I don't like showing my real emotions that much, so I end up teasing them instead~" she tells you. "But... I'll just say it right here that I like Nico-chi~"

...honestly, you have a hard time believing her, but... hey, this is Nozomi after all. Shrugging again, you nod and signal for her to proceed.

"Okay, okay, no need to be impatient~" Nozomi chirps.

_"Why are the cards always helping you?"_

She giggles again. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that." she tells you. "The cards aren't _helping_ me... I'm just simply using them to predict things."

You ask her if they are accurate at all.

Nozomi nods. "Of course they're accurate!" she says. "However, one must be talented in understanding the message, otherwise it would just seem like random gibberish or nonsense."

Ah. That explains a lot. You nod again and proceed to stare at her- GODDAMN IT DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED OR WHAT. You shake your head and focus back at her face.

_"Do you think Anju is kinda similar to you in this fanfiction?"_

"Well..." the third-year scratched her head. "Maybe... but I'm pretty sure I'm much more teasing than her, though~"

You nod in agreement. That much was true. But nevertheless, you tell her about what Anju and Maki had already done, in detail- all the teasing Anju had done to Maki. Nozomi seems to frown at this, and gets into deep though.

"Really... huh..." she mutters. "I guess... she wins this round, then."

Staring at her, you are left speechless as Nozomi had just admitted defeat in being a pervert- to Anju, as well.

Nozomi smiles. "Why, please give this gift to her as a prize for defeating me in perverseness~" She hands you a bouquet of rose and winks at you. "Let her give it to Maki and make more babies~"

You laugh.

* * *

.: Omake 4.6 :.

**＊ Anju ＊**

"Three questions" Anju asks you curiously. "Well, I wouldn't mind answer them... so long as they don't bother me." You nod, hoping that the questions you've picked weren't going to make Anju feel bothered. In fact, you were pretty confident that she'd love to answer the questions you've picked. Too bad you forgot that this was your perverted side making the questions after all.

She offers you a hand to shake, so you shake her hand and laughed as well when she chuckled.

Then, she stares at you. "So, may I have the sheet of paper?"

You gulp nervously and hope she wouldn't react Umi (or, brrrr, Eri) did. Slowly, you let her see the paper.

"Hmm... I'm okay with these."

_"What, about Maki, caught your attention?"_

Anju chuckles. "Maki-chan, huh... well, I'd say it was her cuteness." she states. "When I first saw µ's video of all of them dancing to START:DASH, I thought immediately that Maki-chan was cute." she says. "I mean, it'd be natural for you to like someone else from watching it, but me? I choose Maki-chan."

You nod, jotting these words down for some reason.

"And besides, my Maki-chan is a tsundere. What's not cute about a tsundere?" You voice your agreement to this, and Anju nods happily. "Furthermore, I'd make sure she will be happy with everything she has. I may not be rich like her, but as long as I can keep her happy, that's all I wish for."

Surprisingly, that was it. There was nothing else. You scratch your head and sigh. Oh well, time for the next question.

_"If Maki was married to someone else, what would you do?"_

"Someone else, huh?" Anju rubbed her chins with a sad expression. "If that were the case... I'd simply let her be."

Confused, you ask her to explain further.

"You see," she began, "if my Maki-chan would be happy with this other person, then I'm fine with that." The crimson-haired A-Rise then sighed. "It's not really my place to decide who she loves or who she stays with. As long as she stays happy, then she'll stay as my darling in my heart, at least."

Something occurs to you. You ask her what if Maki would have been forced to marry someone.

Anju smiled innocently at you. "Then I'd do what Honoka-san helped Tsubasa do; I'll confront whoever is forcing her and help her."

Ahh, true love. Don't you just love it.

_"On a scale of 1 to 10, how great would you say Maki tasted?"_

"Oh, my," the girl murmured, "I'm afraid those are things only _I_ should know." She grabs the sheet of paper and, with a peaceful smile on her face, _rips it apart as slowly as possible while your pride screams its eyes out._ "Perhaps you should find some better questions to ask, Mister Cameraman."

Tearfully, you gather the pieces of the question paper and mourn its loss.

As Anju gets up to leave, she smiles and touches her lips. "But to answer it..."

You look up hopefully for the answer.

She giggles. "...I'd give it more tan a thousand points, on the scale."

* * *

The cameraman grunted as he walked up to the hooded figure. "Here's your stupid tapes, you dick."

Laughing with a double-voiced tone, the figure grabbed the tapes and patted the cameraman. "Nice, nice! Thank you very much!"

He rubbed his shoulders. "That blondie, though... god, so violent. Are all girls like that?"

The hooded figure shook its head. "Nah, just her. It's alright." it said. Then, laughing as if it wasn't its problem, it told the cameraman, "Besides, you've still got 6 more girls to interview net time."

He spewed out the bottle of water he had been drinking. "S-seriously!? Fuck that!"

"Hey, at least you're getting paid." the figure pointed out.

Sighing, the cameraman knew he had nothing to use as an argument. "Touché."

* * *

**Mmhm. It's similar to an interview, except I simply had nothing to do. Ahahaha. The rest 6 characters will be in the next omake. No, this won't affect the story at all; the characters won't remember these events in the next chapters to come.**


End file.
